Harry Potter and the Zodiac's warriors
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Aries... Taurus... Gemini... Gemini... Cancer... Leo... Virgo... Libra... Scorpio... Sagittarius... Capricorn... Aquarius... Pisces... Ophiuchus... Wait, Two Gemini's! Something's not right here! 14 students that shouldn't be there, but are... 13 powers that shouldn't be there... But are... Many secrets that shouldn't be there... But are... Potter will win with the zodiac.
1. DeeDee's distractions

**AN: Hi. I do lots of RP's with my online friend, one of which my friend is turning into a book! Once it's out, I'll let you know, maybe you'll buy it! But anyway, I decided to turn another of my ideas into a crossover fic, because of course that's what I'd do! I'm trying my best with the Characters that aren't mine…**

Harry Potter stood at kings cross station, trying to find Platform Nine and Three Quarters… He couldn't find it though… He was going to be late before the year even started!

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" A voice whined as it got closer. Harry turned around to see who had spoken and found a girl that was… Well endowed, but seemed to be only 11 years old, somehow! She had brown hair and green eyes, just like Harry's actually.

"Jeez, we'll be fine… We just get to the platform, and we can get onto the train. We're not gonna be late." Another girl assured the girl, this one being much more petite, with long red hair that went down most of her back. Her eyes were blood red, just like her hair…

"But Harry! We still need to wait for the others!" The first girl complained, to the girl that seemed to share the same name as the Boy-Who-Lived…

"They'll be fine. Besides, they're already on the platform, they told me earlier." Female Harry told the girl, as they headed for the pillar between platforms nine and ten. "It was nine and three quarter's right?" She asked, seeming unsure.

"Yep! We just need to hit the pillar at full force and not crumple up!" The girl agreed cheerily, jumping up and down a few times.

"Right, DeeDee, stop that." Female Harry told the girl, who was apparently named DeeDee. "You're going to draw attention, more than usual." She warned her, as they ran at the pillar, somehow going through it.

Harry watched and, with caution, approached the pillar, accidentally tripping and going through it, and into what looked like a completely different station, in shock, he let go of his trolley cart thing, seeing it roll off.

"Hey! This yours?" A boy's voice asked, as the Trolley was pushed back to Harry, letting him grab onto it again.

"Y-Yeah, thanks…" He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it, first time going onto the platform?" The boy asked him, giving a smirk, he had black hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah…" He admitted, looking away in embarrassment.

"You'll want to get on the train soon, c'mon." The boy directed, guiding him to the train and helping him get all of his things into a compartment.

"Thanks…" Harry thanked, awed by how easily the boy had lifted his heavy supplies and put them in the storage bits.

"It's nothing. My name's Baku by the way. I'm not exactly sure what it's short for." The boy introduced himself, shrugging as he tried to explain his odd name.

"H-Harry Potter." He introduced himself back, waiting for the reaction that seemed common for wizards.

"Huh, really? You don't look like much." Baku noted, giving a shrug. "I'm not gonna freak out or anything, that's not really my thing." He explained, noticing the shocked look from Harry.

"T-Thanks…" He repeated, feeling like a broken record…

"Hey Baku! Guys I found him!" The girl from before, DeeDee if he remembered right, called, poking her head in and then taking it away to call to someone.

"Finally!" The other Harry, the female one, exclaimed, as she walked in and sat down, not even noticing the male Harry.

Once that had happened, a lot of other people came in and sat down, pushing the boy-who-lived into a corner.

"Hey, who's the runt?" A boy asked, he had black hair, just like Baku, but much shorter, being very close to his skin, with Violet eyes and a scar covering his nose and between his eyes, his was much bigger than Harry's scar, looking like someone had slapped a plaster on his skin and it had merged with it, while being the wrong colour.

"He was here first, idiot." Baku told him. "You guys all rushed in and didn't notice him." He explained. "This is Harry Potter." He introduced for the shy boy-who-lived.

"Whoa! Really? Awesome!" DeeDee exclaimed excitedly, looking him over with interest.

"Harry, this is Harry." Baku said, pointing at the Female Harry.

"If I had a nickname, I'd go by it to make you more comfortable, but I don't, sorry." Female Harry apologised.

"This is Diana." He continued, pointing to DeeDee.

"Call me DeeDee!" DeeDee told him, giving a happy grin.

"That's Eclipse." Baku pointed to the scarred one, who gave a smirk.

"I'm not actually that dangerous, just don't piss me off and end up in the dark. I rely on misdirection." Eclipse assured him, giving a friendly smile.

"His lookalike there is Twilight." Baku gestured to a boy that was physically identical to Eclipse, except he lacked the scar, and possessed dark Violet hair, as well as rose coloured eyes.

"I would advise you stay out of trouble, these bunch are trouble magnets." Twilight advised.

"Moving on we have Danielle, or Dani." He pointed to a girl that was sitting in a corner closest to the door, pulling her legs towards her and looking very young, her hair was hot pink, as well as her eyes.

"Hi…" She said quietly, looking at the boy-who-lived for only a few seconds.

"She… Well, she used to be really excited but… I'd be careful with her." Baku advised. "Next is… Sophie, she's not the brightest but she's got her heart in the right place." He said, gesturing to a girl who was sitting there calmly, looking out of the window.

"Hello." She nodded to him, before looking out of the window again.

"Then there's Alice. She's Alice, no more needs to be said." Baku continued, gesturing to another girl.

"He doesn't really do complex explanations." Alice explained, with a somewhat amused look on her face.

"This is Tina, but Eclipse calls her Scorpienta or Scorps for some reason." Baku continued, pointing at a girl who was sitting next to Eclipse.

"Hey." She nodded to him, not really caring.

Baku paused as he got to the last person in the compartment, looking at a boy, quickly looking away.

"That's Caleb! Baku liiiikes him!" DeeDee teased, giving a grin.

Baku turned bright red, looking at his hands silently.

"I-It's nice to meet you all." The male Harry said, a little intimidated by the ten people around him.

"Hey, what house d'you think you wanna be in?" DeeDee asked, getting right in his face, along with her… Considerable assets…

"DeeDee, he can't breathe." Female Harry pointed out with a sigh, pulling her away from him. "Sorry, she gets excited…" She apologised.

"I-It's fine… And um… I don't know…" He answered, unsure of which one.

"I'm personally hopeful for Ravenclaw, it should be quiet enough there, and I'll be able to actually read for once." Twilight commented.

"I'm going for Gryffindor myself. Maybe Hufflepuff but I'm definitely too violent for it." Baku threw his own opinion in.

"I'm split between Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Eclipse said, looking contemplative.

"Huh? How?" Female Harry asked confused, sounding a little disgusted at him for some reason.

"Well, with the Ophiuchus thing, I was very Slytherin, but… Then I just felt wrong… It's why I'm Gemini now." He explained, gripping a small pendant around his neck, that upon close inspection, everyone else had one as well, all of them zodiac signs, with Eclipse and Twilight both possessing Gemini… But what was the Ophiuchus thing? What did it mean?

"Alright, I can see that…" Female Harry admitted, giving a nod.

"I want my brother…" Dani whispered quietly. "I don't know what I fit in…" She admitted.

"I'd say… Gryffindor." DeeDee told her with a smile. "You went through it all and didn't break, you definitely show my sign, which… I guess is why we get along!" She told her, getting a nod in response.

"I guess…" She agreed…

 **Hours later**

Harry watched the ten kids, with them all hanging around him, not trying to use his fame, just being friendly to him… It was… Strange… Taking a minute to look around the great hall, he noticed that their names were being called up, starting with…

"Vandom, Diana!" DeeDee headed to the hat happily, taking off a top hat which Harry realised had been there the entire time, noting the thirteen spinning gears, one of which had a smaller gear inside of it.

The hat went over her head… Until… "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared, as the Well Endowed 11 year old sat down at the table, completely missing the attention her… Assets, were getting. Heard only by a single boy… The hat whispered something else… "Nothing else for the Ram…"

Next was, "Yōfu, Harry!" Female Harry headed to the hat, placing it on her head and waiting patiently.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Again, the girl Harry sat next to DeeDee, the two sharing a quick hug that had the girl cross her arms over her small chest. Again, the hat whispered. "Speed, used to rush the enemy? Pisces clearly belongs…"

"Vandom, Baku!" Baku put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yet again, "Cancer's might means nothing less, after all…"

Baku sat next to DeeDee, leading Harry to wonder what relation he shared with her. Siblings perhaps? No, they didn't look that similar…

"Vandom, Gaia, Eclipse!" Eclipse went next, un-phased by his full name being used.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared, as the boy went to the table, seemingly relieved by the house he had gotten for some reason… Once again, it whispered. "Such balance… But not the Judge… Odd, but fitting for one who created life…"

"Dusk-Vandom, Sunset, Twilight!" McGonagall called out, a little confused by the name.

Twilight walked to the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" He went to the table, satisfied. The hat once more whispering, "One so different to the creator, yet so similar…"

McGonagall frowned as she tried to read the name.

"That's odd… There's only a first name…" She noted, deciding to call it out anyway. "Danielle!"

Dani walked up quietly, shrinking in on herself as she noticed the confused looks… She whispered something to McGonagall who gave a nod, placing the hat on her small head before it covered it…

A few minutes passed, before the hat… Started crying?!

"YOU POOR GIRL!" It cried, staying that way for a few more minutes, where it got control of itself back. "Right… GRYFFINDOR!" It called out, sniffing a little as it was removed from her head… "She needs the Aid…" It whispered… Still only heard by the boy…

Next up was someone that Harry hadn't met, but he could see one of the pendants around his neck… It looked like… Virgo…?

"Daburu, Alfie!" McGonagall called out, as the boy went under the hat, twitching and shivering a little.

A few minutes passed, with the hat occasionally opening its mouth, and then closing it again, as if changing it's mind… Until finally…

"SLYTHERIN!" It roared out, shocking everyone, as the boy didn't seem like a Slytherin, there was no applause, not until DeeDee started clapping, causing everyone else to do so as well, as the boy made his way to the green table… The hat whispered again, still only heard by the boy… "Never alone… But still alone… Hiding those issues, truly representing Virgo's Love…"

The boy frowned for a moment as he thought about what the hat had said, still waiting for his name to be said…

'" _Nothing else for the Ram…" "Speed, used to rush the enemy? Pisces clearly belongs…" "Cancer's might means nothing less, after all…" "Such balance… But not the Judge… Odd, but fitting for one who created life…" "One so different to the creator, yet so similar…" "She needs the Aid…" "Never alone… But still alone… Hiding those issues, truly representing Virgo's Love…"_ ' That last one was troublesome… Outright stating that it knew their secret… This couldn't be good… He scowled for a moment, a face not usually made by him, revealing sharp, wolf like fangs, before he got a gold of himself and stopped, resuming his wait…

"Arokaze, Felicity!" A girl went up, and the hat was placed on her head…

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called out. "Ah… The judge, odd… To lack the balance the twins showed…" The hat whispered, heard by the boy, and the girl… Who had actually heard everything…

"Arokaze, Caleb!" Caleb walked up and the hat was put on his head…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared, whispering again, Caleb and Felicity hearing it… "Such fire… Odd that the lion doesn't enter its own den…"

"Alice!" McGonagall called out, unable to find a last name…

"RAVENCLAW!" Alice took the hat off, heading to the table, sitting next to Twilight. The hat whispered, "Power lost… Soul passed on… Interesting…"

"… Sophie!" No last name…

"GRYFFINDOR!" Sophie sat with the other Gryffindor's but away from Harry… The hat whispered… "So that's where the Power went…"

"Audra, Tina!" Tina went under the hat…

"SLYTHERIN!" Tina went to the green table, sitting next to Alfie, who looked relieved to see her… The hat whispered once more… "How dangerous… But fragile…"

Harry watched as his... New friends? Could he call them friends? Chatted to each other happily, even though Hagrid had said Slytherin was bad… Yet… That boy had gone to it, and DeeDee had clapped, he could tell she had been genuinely happy as well…

"Star, Kira!" A girl with Pink hair and green eyes had the hat placed over her head…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" With a massive grin, she sat at the Hufflepuff table, grinning at Eclipse and Caleb happily. The hat whispered to itself… "This one… This one indeed…"

"Kaen, Kage!" Another girl walked up, placing the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She went there quickly, with the hat muttering. "without a real bow… But still so worthy…"

"Potter, Harry!" Harry walked to the hat, as it was placed over his eyes, he saw them all looking at him, most whispering and staring at his scar, but the others… They were looking at his eyes, supporting him…

" **Well, what do we have here?** " A voice asked, amused…

' _Who said that?_ ' Harry wondered scared.

" **It was me! The sorting hat!** " The sorting hat told him. " **Let's see… "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?** "

Harry wasn't sure where he wanted to go… There were good people in all of them…

" **Well… Let's see… Oh my! Yes… That would explain it… Well then… There's one way to solve this… If you had to pick out of your friends for a problem, who would you pick?** " It asked him.

' _What's the problem?_ ' Harry asked, trying to think.

" **Let's say… You need to deal with a large panic while also stopping a master criminal.** " The hat decided.

Harry thought for a few minutes. ' _I would pick… DeeDee._ ' He decided.

" **Why's that?** " The hat asked him.

' _Because she'd be most willing to help me, and she could either take out the criminal or calm the panic down._ ' He explained, blushing a little bit as he tried not to think about her… Assets…

" **Well, that says one thing… But your heart says…** GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared, as Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to DeeDee, who'd gotten Baku to move a little so that Harry could sit next to her, meaning that she was sandwiched between two Harry's… Funny… Right?


	2. So much plot stuff

**AN: Been four hours since posting chapter one, you seem to like it, though some reviews would be nice… Been working on this all day so… Yeah… Where're the reviews?! Note to self, don't get over-excited and write the second chapter an hour after the first, and then have to keep writing for the entire day out of boredom…**

Harry looked at the table as the last student was sorted, he was incredibly hungry, it seemed like it had been forever since he had last eaten…

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he… Mad?" He asked Female Harry, who shrugged.

"Honestly he's practically sane compared to DeeDee. Potatoes?" She offered, acting very casually.

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, bags filled with a weird red liquid, which his female counterpart grabbed quickly and stabbed a straw into. When she noticed a few of the glances she stopped sucking on the straw to explain. "Medical thing, I need this stuff or I get the equivalent of being drained of blood while having a fever… Not nice, I'll tell you that." She explained, going back to drinking through the straw…

Harry turned to look at DeeDee, who was eating about everything she could get her hands on.

"You're going to get overweight." A rather bossy girl with bushy brown hair warned DeeDee disapprovingly.

"Nope!" DeeDee grinned after she swallowed her current mouthful. "I have the oh so bullshit power of gaining weight in my breasts!" She explained, happily ignoring the jealous looks from about every female that hadn't been wearing one of those zodiac pendants.

"That's not real." The girl argued.

"No… It's real, I've seen it happen." Female Harry admitted, pulling out a set of photo's that had been taken In rapid succession, showing them to the girl, holding them at an angle where Harry couldn't see them. "See?"

Harry turned to look at Baku curiously. "Um…" He tried to ask, but just came out sounding dumb.

Baku saw the look in his eyes and rolled his own. (He got 42 by the way) "I'm Diana's cousin, Eclipse and Twilight are twins, and her brothers." He explained.

"Oh… I thought they looked alike…" He muttered, finding that it made sense.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said one boy. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

DeeDee snickered, getting their attention.

"I'm Muggleborn, but with how much trouble my family gets into you'd think we're cursed!" She admitted, with Baku sighing.

"It's true… Once Diana set fire… To a swimming pool. With water… And there was no magic involved." Baku pointed out, as some of the boy's stared at the endowed girl in awe.

Female Harry grinned as she remembered something. "Muggleborn as well, but my Mom's mom was practically a vampire, weirdness runs in the family, same with my mum." She admitted, not noticing the odd glances while she ate. When she did… "What?"

"You said mum twice." A ginger boy said confused.

"Yeah… I have a mom and a mum, though I call my mum Momma, it just makes things easier." She explained, noticing that she was getting more looks. "What?"

"What about your dad?" The bushy haired girl asked.

"I… Don't have one…" She explained, looking to DeeDee and then around the table.

"You have to have a dad!" The ginger told her annoyed.

"Well I don't! Not even genetically! I… Would rather not get into it, it's really weird…" She murmured, ending the conversation.

"What about that boy? He looked so shocked to be a snake!" The ginger pointed out.

"You got something against snakes?" Baku questioned, glancing at Alice and Eclipse, who were sitting at their tables unaware…

"Slytherin's are evil! So are snakes!" The boy said, spitting out food as he spoke, getting it all over everyone. To everyone's shock, Baku started to… Giggle?!

DeeDee snickered when she realised with Baku was laughing, but didn't explain.

Harry turned to Female Harry, having an idea. "Is he laughing because of the… Um…" He trailed off, unsure of himself.

"Yeah, the Ophiuchus thing, Ophiuchus is a snake. Eclipse used to have Ophiuchus before he gave it up and Alice took it." She explained, grinning at him.

 **Later**

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch, and finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did…

 **Next day**

"There, look."

"Where?"

"With all of those people there."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.

"Hey Harry!" DeeDee greeted as she walked over to the boy, the rest of her friends trailing behind her.

"Sorry we're a bit late, we had to find everyone and figure out who's going where." Baku explained, his eyes incredibly red, like he had been crying.

"Just in case you're wondering, he got shampoo in his eyes." Eclipse explained, who was trying to read a schedule. "Let's see… So I'm with… Ok… Got it." He nodded, heading off to his lesson, as everyone else did the same…

"Oh, um… I got a letter earlier from Hagrid, inviting me to come visit later… Want to come?" He offered, with everyone agreeing.

 **Potions class**

Everyone sat down, for some reason the schedule had been changed for the entire year to be in the same class. Harry personally suspected Twilight, who had a smug grin on his face.

Snape started the class by taking the roll and paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new… Celebrity." A platinum blonde haired boy and his two friends sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels…

"Does he have eyes?!" He heard DeeDee hiss to the other Harry, who she was working with, there had been an odd number of students so he was working with her as well.

"Yeah, you can see light bounce off…" Female Harry confirmed.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, like Professor McGonagall, Snape had you caught on every word, like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and maybe even stopper death… If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach…"

More silence followed this little speech. Eclipse and Twilight exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Alfie Daburu was on the edge of his seat, while also looking like he wanted to hide, and looked desperate to start proving that he wasn't a dunderhead, and terrified.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Female Harry, who looked as stumped as he was while DeeDee's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored DeeDee's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" DeeDee stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at the three idiots, who were shaking with laughter…

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?

Snape was still ignoring DeeDee's hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" At this, Female Harry sat up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling, DeeDee lowering her hand in dismay.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Harry does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed, Harry caught Twilight's eye, and Twilight winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Female Harry. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

"That's bullshit!"

Silence rang across the room, before everyone turned to the least expected place of rebellion… Alfie Daburu…

"H-How is… Umm…" He tried to say, stuttering and looking scared, before his voice changed, getting more confident. " **How's he, a half-blood RAISED BY MUGGLES, meant to know this shit? Absolute bullshit! So, stop cheating.** " He said, before shrinking in on himself…

Everyone stared at him, until DeeDee grinned and high fived him, for he was sitting nearby. "Great job dude! Standing up for someone!" She told him, being genuine again…

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindor's as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy or the platinum idiot, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. A boy had somehow managed to melt the half and half boy's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while the boy and Dani, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over their arms and legs, Dani whimpering as she fell to the floor, boils bursting as she hit the cold ground…

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" The boy whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Half and Half, wait, no Seamus, that's his name. Then he rounded on Harry and Female Harry, who had been working next to the boy… Neville, that was his name. "You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

"What about Dani?" DeeDee asked, standing next to her so suddenly it was like she'd teleported.

"What about her?" Snape asked snidely, not even looking.

"She got drenched as well!" DeeDee pointed out. Snape looked at the poor girl, who was bleeding from so many burst boils…

"Take her as well then." He told her, clearly not caring.

 **Later**

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang! Back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "'ang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at DeeDee and started licking her face. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"There might not be enough room… Gimme a second…" Twilight muttered, waving his wand and saying something, as the house seemed to grow, giving enough room for everyone to fit. "Expansion charm, not permanent but it should last a few hours, or until I remove it." He explained with a smile.

"Thanks for tha'." Hagrid thanked, giving a smile.

Female Harry was the last one in, as they all sat at the table, which had been enlarged by Twilight, who even provided chairs.

"Made friends with a couple Slytherin's 'ave ye 'Arry?" Hagrid noted with a chuckle.

"Yeah… But, Hagrid, I thought you said Slytherin was evil… Except…" Harry trailed off, looking at Alfie and Tina.

"Ah, I meant more in general. Plenty o' good Slytherin's, just a lot more bad ones." He explained.

DeeDee grinned as she played with Fang, letting the large dog lick her face happily.

"Looks like Fang likes you." Hagrid noted.

"DeeDee loves animals, she taught a ram to respond to a dog whistle once, and it's got incredible hearing as well, so it's best if she doesn't whistle…" Female Harry explained, giving the endowed girl a slightly annoyed look.

"Say's the girl who drinks blood packs." Baku argued with a smirk.

"You drink blood?" Male Harry asked in shock.

"It's not actual blood, it's just got lots of the stuff that blood's made of, like I said, medical thing… I've tried blood though, I got a cut on my arm so I licked it up, didn't want to lose even more blood… Didn't taste good." She explained with a sigh. "It's just that Baku likes to call it blood because one of the things in it turns it red…" She added, glaring at the boy.

CRUNCH!

Everyone turned to Alfie, who had bitten into a rock cake, and was now chewing at it like it was soft bread. Once he swallowed it he noticed them all looking at them. "W-What?" He asked nervously.

"Firs' person to ever eat one o' my rock cakes you are!" Hagrid told him, happy that someone actually liked them.

"T-They're good…" He mumbled, continuing to eat. "T-The shell's just really hard…" He explained, poking the inside of his rock cake, showing it was spongey. "S-See?"

"Huh. I'll 'ave to work on tha'." Hagrid noted.

Harry idly noticed Female Harry shoot a hate filled glare at Sophie who gave one right back at her.

Eclipse caught Harry's eye and made the motion for staying quiet, which Harry agreed to… For a while…

"So… Hagrid, why do you have unicorn horns in a box over there?" A girl… Kage, if Harry remembered right, asked out of nowhere, startling everyone.

"Well every few months the unicorns shed their 'orns, an' then they come 'ere an' I 'elp remove 'em if they get stuck. Then I keep 'em an' sell 'em to the potions shop in Diagon alley." He explained.

"And the unicorn hair?"

"It gets caught on branches in the forest, so when I find some I take 'em and store 'em 'ere." He explained. "Sometimes their 'air gets in the way so they come t' me an' I cut it a little." He added.

"Alright then…"

"What about this horn?" Another girl, Kira, asked, looking at one that was on its own.

Hagrid's jolly face drained of joy, and became shameful. "Tha's… Well, few years ago there was a unicorn round 'ere that got itself stuck, 'orn was jammed into a tree and it couldn't get free. I came along and it tried to shed it's 'orn, I 'elped as always and then it's 'orn… Well, it ripped off o' it's 'ead… I bandaged the poor thing up and after a few months it started to heal, then the bloody centaurs came along and said I 'ad to return it to the forest, wasn't 'ealed properly though, o' course I did it anyways and few weeks later I find the poor thing gettin' 'unted by 'em! Turns out the centaur that told me that had tricked the others into thinkin' it were a bloody 'orse! Barely saved it…" He explained. "'Course, all the stress and pain caused the poor thing ta die the next night, so I kept it's 'orn on it's own so tha' I wouldn't forget." He finished, giving a sad sigh.

"So… On a lighter note… That means anyone with a unicorn wand has a Hagrid wand?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Fer the most par', 'course, there are plen'y o' other ways to get unicorn 'airs, but I'm most reliable if I do say so myself." Hagrid confirmed.

Female Harry looked at Male Harry for a few moments, looking like she was in deep thought about… Something…

"Oh, guys, I need to tell you something later, when the boy wizard isn't around." Caleb told his friends. "Look, I needed a way to tell the two Harry's apart…" He admitted at the looks.

 **Later**

The 14 of them met up that night, in a room on the seventh floor.

"So, what's up?" DeeDee asked Caleb curiously.

"It's the hat, it knows." Felicity said, with a worried look on her face.

"What? How?!" Harry (the girl) asked shocked.

"Did it say something?" Baku asked worried.

"Well… Every time one of us was sorted… It would whisper." Caleb admitted, remembering what it had said… "For DeeDee, it said 'Nothing else for the Ram…', for Harry 'Speed, used to rush the enemy? Pisces clearly belongs…', for Baku…" Caleb's face turned red for a second. "It said 'Cancer's might means nothing less, after all…' for Eclipse it said 'Such balance… But not the Judge… Odd, but fitting for one who created life…', for Twilight 'One so different to the creator, yet so similar…', For Dani 'She needs the Aid…', for Alfie 'Never alone… But still alone… Hiding those issues, truly representing Virgo's Love…', which, by the way Alfie, does the hat know about your…?" He trailed off for a moment.

"Y-Yeah…" Alfie nodded, looking at his hands embarrassed.

"For me, it was 'Ah… The judge, odd… To lack the balance the twins showed…'" Felicity said, frowning.

"For me it was 'Such fire… Odd that the lion doesn't enter its own den…', for Alice it was 'Power lost… Soul passed on… Interesting…', for Sophie," Everyone ignored the look of pure hatred on Harry's face, for the moment it was there. "It was 'So that's where the Power went…', for Tina it was 'How dangerous… But fragile…'" Eclipse snorted at that.

"Scorps isn't fragile. She's tough!" He argued.

"Anyway… Kira's was 'This one… This one indeed…' and Kage's was 'without a real bow… But still so worthy…', so it definitely knows."

"What, just because it's a crossbow it doesn't count?" Kage complained annoyed.

"You're missing the point… The hat knows our secret, how do we know if we can trust it? Or Harry?" Baku pointed out.

"You know you can trust me." Harry argued.

"I meant Potter…"

"Oh!"

"Why don't we just see how it goes, and if we think we can trust him, we tell him?" DeeDee suggested.

"Well… We don't have any other ideas so… Let's do that." Caleb agreed, with everyone else agreeing as well…

 **America**

In a small town, there were seven adults, in their thirties or so, they were chatting to each other, wearing something on one of their wrists.

"So, any ideas on what to do about him?" A man said, wearing black clothes that melted into his black hair, his eyes a brown that was almost black…

"Not really… Other than killing him… But… Well, we can't… Not just because of his status." A woman wearing yellow stated, her purple hair clashing with it fiercely, almost looking like lightning, yet still seeming kind.

"We looked into it, he's got links to them." Another woman added, sighing, her pink clothes and pink hair seeming to move in a non-existent, yet playful, wind…

"What link?" Another man asked, his blue clothes seeming out of place… But oddly, seeming to keep everyone calm…

"It's the stars. They're doing something, it's why the kids got magic, ask your cousin Mark, one of his kids are there." A woman wearing red explained, holding a knife and spinning it between her fingers…

Another woman, slightly younger than the rest, gave a sigh. "So that's why it's not hurting…" She noted. "There's no hostility between them anymore…" She explained.

Another man sat there, thinking. "The stars are blocking me… I can't see it…" He said suddenly, opening his eyes and startling everyone.

"So, what do we do?" The man in black asked, before he frowned. "Mal's got no idea either…" He added.

"Neither do the others." Was the general response.

"So… I guess we just warn them to be on guard?" The woman in yellow asked worried.

"It's all we can do…" The woman in pink admitted, giving a shrug. "Mark, can I use Knowledge for a sec?" She asked the man in Black, who held out his hand, she took it for a moment, eyes glowing with colours beyond the visible spectrum… "Gotcha…" She whispered, releasing his hand and rubbing her eyes. "It's Cetus…" She announced.

"Cetus? Great… Wasn't that…?"

"Yep… Sea monster… So, let's go over the list of how screwed we are… A national hero, same age as the kids, is the third incarnation of a former hero and child-killer, with Will and The L-O-D, as well as Cetus… Well… If we're lucky he'll be strong enough to keep control, or maybe he'll never be in a situation that'll awaken… Him…" The woman in pink muttered… As the seven tried to plan out a strategy…

 **England...**

 **Hogwarts…**

 **Hufflepuff dorms**

Eclipse lay in his bed, tossing and turning as he fought an unseen opponent…

 **Dream**

Eclipse wore a strange suit, it was golden, with the Gemini symbol on his chest in silver… He looked forwards, seeing two figures, both dressed the same, one male and one female… They were dressed in a grey version of his suit, with the Ophiuchus symbol on their chests…

" **It's no use… You won't be able to keep me down…** " The male said, in a distorted version of Eclipse's own voice…

" **No matter what, Darkness shall reign… And you will be the one to cause it!** " The female said, in a distorted version of Alice's voice…

 **Dorm**

Eclipse shot up, clutching his Gemini pendant in fear as he took deep breaths, trying to calm down… "It was just a dream…. Just a dream." He told himself, trying to go back to sleep…

 **Gryffindor dorms…**

Danielle lay in her bed, curled up in a bed and whimpering…

 **Dream**

Dani wore a suit, but it was ripped, leaving only small bits of pink fabric on her clothes… A gem was on a bracelet, with something that she could barely see in it… She looked forwards, seeing a male in a blue suit get killed, then a girl in red… Without any mercy… The killer turned towards her, not deeming her important enough to kill…

 **Dorms**

Danielle shot up, with a cold sweat and silent scream, she sat there for a few minutes, before getting out of the bed and heading towards a different one, getting next to the occupant and falling asleep…

 **Ravenclaw tower, boy's dorm**

Twilight lay in bed, unable to sleep… He got up, and headed down to the common room, where he sat down on a sofa, thinking…

"Can't sleep?" Alice asked, sitting nearby.

"Correct. Eclipse is having that nightmare again…" He agreed.

"I don't think he's forgiven himself…" Alice admitted.

"I agree, he doesn't know if he can." Twilight nodded. "Actually, it was a different nightmare this time." He added, a little hesitant.

"Really?"

"It had you in it…" He explained. "You were next to Ophiuchus, and, well… You basically said that Darkness shall reign no matter what, and Eclipse will be the one to 'cause it… While you were in the Ophiuchus suit…" He elaborated quickly.

"Oh… Wow… You've kind of got to feel sorry for him…" Alice noted, looking at nothing in particular…

"Well don't." Felicity said, heading down to the common room and joining the two in conversation. "As long as he's afraid of becoming that which he was in the past, he's safe, he won't ever go down that path… If you convince him it'll never happen again, he might start to fall back." She told them, sounding very calm.

Twilight nodded. "Hopefully he'll be kept away from that path, even with Alice holding Ophiuchus…" He muttered, with the two girls agreeing.

 **Slytherin Common room**

Alfie sat on the sofa silently, holding a small box in his hands, it wasn't much, just something for him to hold to keep him from panicking, but it helped.

"Can't sleep?"

He turned to see Tina standing there, holding a picture in her hand.

"N-No… She's too excited…" He said, stuttering as he did.

"Well, neither can I… Dad's expecting me to send him a letter as soon as possible, he wants to know where I am as much as he can…" She admitted.

"W-Well… At least he h-has a good r-reason…" He pointed out.

"Yeah, he does…" She agreed, sitting next to him, but not too close… He was incredibly easy to panic after all…

 **Gryffindor dorms.**

Harry Potter tossed and turned, trying to stop something…

 **Dream**

Harry stood in the darkness, but it was bright… Almost like light… Dark light… There was a figure, trying to get him to give up something… The figure was attacking him… A beam of light shot through his gut!

 **Dorms**

Harry shot up, clutching his chest, idly noting that if he had a pendant he would have grabbed it, due to where his hand was… He slowly drifted back into sleep…

 **Hufflepuff dorms**

Kira sat in the common room, with a bit of metal in her hands, as well as a tool of some kind… She was carving the metal into a shape… She wasn't sure why, since it was incredibly powerful and dangerous to just give someone something like this, but it felt right… "Well, this has to be the right thing to do…" She muttered, wanting to get it finished so that she could head to bed…

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the stairs, turning, Kira found it was just Caleb, who was holding… Something… It kind of looked like a pillow except she could see a leg of some kind on it…

"Just something, I'm not sure why though!" She admitted cheerily.

"Well… As long as it's not d-dangerous…" Caleb yawned, heading back to bed, his tired mind causing him to find it not suspicious at all… Like a dork…


	3. It's a bit weird but awesome!

**AN: Hi! I really like writing this story! Probably because literally all I've done is slapped an entire rp timeline that shouldn't work since the zodiac one takes place in the far future but I'm having too much fun to worry about correcting it so I'll just find a way to make it work! This one is obviously a little weird, but eh.**

Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy, and he didn't even know him that well! Still, first-year Gryffindor's only had Potions with the Slytherin's, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday, and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. "Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Female Harry reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though, the way Seamus Finnegan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron Weasley, the ginger that ate a lot, would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.

"You realise that you're not allowed to enchant muggle items right?" Baku had pointed out one night as Ron was prodding it with his wand. That stopped him quickly.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. Hermione Granger, who was the one with bushy brown hair, was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book, not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. He'd never actually gotten to eat any though, as they always seemed to vanish… DeeDee and Female Harry were always sharing sweets though… Ones that looked a lot like Malfoy's…

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. "It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red, oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..."

"Your robes." Baku told him, passing them to him as he sat down, having taken a while to get up.

Neville was trying to put them on with one hand when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and Sophie jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with his two goons behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Female Harry, Sophie, DeeDee, Baku and the other Gryffindor's hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. Once they had arrived Dani and Kage came running across, with panicked looks on their faces.

"We forgot where we were going!" Kage explained, panting for a few moments.

The Slytherin's were already there, and so were at least thirty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. On the other hand, Dani was holding her broom with a look of confidence on her face that usually wasn't there. DeeDee was still yelling at hers even though it was in her hand, although she might not have realised it…

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry was delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle! Three, two-"

"Wait!" Dani interrupted, which was unexpected, she then got off of her broom, took Neville's and snapped it in half, which let out a sickening crack. "The charms were about to break!" She exclaimed, giving her own broom to Neville and pointing her hand at a shed nearby. "UP!" She called out, as a broom shot into her hand, which she mounted easily.

Neville looked horrified, he'd clearly heard tales of faulty broom charms, though Harry hadn't, but even he could see the problem.

"Well then, good on you for noticing when I didn't. Ten points to Gryffindor house for protecting another housemate. 1 point from Gryffindor however for breaking school property and interrupting a teacher." Hooch said, clearly only taking the point to show that there were consequences. "Alright then, let's try that again. On my whistle, three, two, one!" She called out, as everyone started floating into the air, and then landed safely.

 **Few minutes later**

The class was split in half, with some of the students returning to the ground, for many reasons, some wanting to stay on solid ground, some feeling unsafe with their brooms.

Harry turned to Dani, who was currently hanging from her broom with one hand and doing stunts like she was right at home in the air. Of course, he was also shooting through narrow gaps so he couldn't judge… Until…

THWACK!

The two's attention turned to Neville, who had been returning to the ground, clearly out of breath and grinning, as he was hit by a sudden broomstick, knocking him off of his, and sending him straight into the hard ground. The students all returned to the ground, watching as Neville was taken to the hospital wing.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherin's joined in, with Alfie and Tina joining the Gryffindor's side of the conversations.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called,

"Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom, but was stopped by Felicity who was looking for something.

"Wait." She told him, whispering something quietly.

"Let me go!" He said annoyed, trying to get free. "And when did you even get here!?" He asked, remembering she was a Ravenclaw.

"I fell out of a window." She answered, pointing at an open window. Suddenly she released him, sending him flying at Malfoy without any warning.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned. "Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No goons up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down, next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball, wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching, he stretched out his hand, a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

He was then attacked by a wild DeeDee glomping him and almost choking him with her… Assets. "Great job Harry!" She cheered, releasing him after a few moments.

Harry grinned at her, feeling like he could do anything in that moment…

"HARRY POTTER!" His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling. "Never, in all my time at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "how dare you, might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr Vandom. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy and his goons' triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep? Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching his friends becoming wizards and witches, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag…

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

' _Wood?_ ' thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here." Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves who was a ghost or something like it, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. "Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. "Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry was about to nod, but he stopped, feeling that something wasn't right with that answer… "I think it was…" He mumbled, trying to figure it out. "I don't remember flying before but…" He shrugged, unable to understand. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light, speedy, we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor, a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

Harry frowned, deciding to speak up. "Wait a second!" He called out, getting the attention of the two. "Don't I get a say in this?" He asked confused.

"What? Don't you want to be on the team?" Wood asked, like such an opinion was impossible.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" He shouted in frustration.

As if she had been summoned, DeeDee appeared out of nowhere, poking her head through the window. "You can't really stick him on a broom and expect him to spend his school years playing sports." She commented, startling everyone. "You need to let him think about it first, give him say… A week, and then get his answer. Don't just force him into it." She advised, pulling herself through the window and sitting on the desk.

"H-How did you get in here?!" McGonagall asked in shock, noting that they were a few floors up.

"You know… I'm not sure…" DeeDee muttered, looking out of the window. "Oh yeah! I flew!" She remembered, grinning like a ditz. "But yeah, give him a few days to think. Even if he accepts, you gotta give him time." She advised walking out.

 **Later**

Harry had just finished telling his friends, who had all decided to sit at the same tables for meals, about what had happened, including his strange issue with having trouble knowing if he had flown before, when Malfoy and his goons showed up.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about the two thugs, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Harry scowled in frustration, before his eyes widened, remembering something.

 _He stood in front of a knight, who had recently started wearing black, even though he was supposed to wear blue… "Now, not all duels are based around weapons. Dalaria and her people prefer to use their natural magic, as with some humans I'm told, we'll be practicing that today. Palinama will be your second, while Jalras shall be mine." The knight said, in a very old timey way_ (That I can't be bothered to write) _"Ready?" He asked._

" _Ready." Harry responded, his voice much deeper, as two knights joined them…_

"Of course I do. I also know that I get to pick the time and place, as well as the rules." He said, a confident smirk on his face.

"Well then, Potter. Name it." Malfoy said, paling a little.

"First, we're doing this right here, as soon as possible. Wands primary, anything else for secondary, contact allowed." Harry said, the words rolling off of his tongue smoothly… "Who's your second?" He asked.

Malfoy looked at his goons, sizing them up. "Crabbe" He said, as one of them, likely Crabbe, stepped forwards.

"Alright then…" Harry turned to his friends, looking them over, making quick guesses that shocked him, as he hadn't been capable of such planning previously… "Harry, want to be my second?" He asked, deciding that she was the best choice for what he had planned.

"Sure!" She agreed, getting up and cracking her knuckles loud enough to get the attention of the entire school.

As the teachers approached, Male Harry took a deep breath… " **I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE DRACO MALFOY!** " Harry roared, his voice deepening as he did so.

"What is going on here?!" Snape snapped, getting between Malfoy and the two Harry's.

"Draco Malfoy, heir of House Malfoy, challenged me to a duel, I have picked the terms of the duel, and just formally accepted his challenge." Male Harry said smoothly.

"Is this true mister Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, walking over as well.

"O-Of course not, Potter's clearly lying…" He refused, looking scared.

Snape quickly spun on his feet, turning to Harry annoyed. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for lies Potter." He said walking off.

Harry glared at Snape, before punching Malfoy in the face, knocking him out, with Female Harry kicking Crabbe between the legs, doing the same, before the two of them ran for it, the two teachers chasing them.

"We're not gonna get away!" Harry noticed, running as fast as he could.

Female Harry got a look in her eye… "Do you trust me?!" She asked him.

"What?!"

"DO YOU TRUST ME?!" She demanded.

"YES! Of course I trust you!" He shouted back, looking shocked that she'd need to ask.

"Then hold on!" She called out, grabbing his arm and speeding up suddenly, with a loud boom behind them as they shot through the school, arriving at the seventh floor where they entered a large door.

Once they were inside Harry sat down in a conveniently placed chair, shaking a little bit as he started to tear up.

"You ok?" Female Harry asked as she headed to a cupboard, getting the supplies to make a cup of tea, as well as some coffee.

"I-I…" Harry tried to respond, but couldn't talk through his tears.

After a few minutes, Female Harry placed a cup of tea in his hands, which he drank without thinking. "What's wrong?" She asked him, sounding concerned.

"I-it's… T-They believed him… B-Both of them… Without even thinking!" He explained, knowing he sounded like an idiot.

"Yeah… They did, and they just called you Potter, not even Mr Potter." Female Harry noted, getting another nod. "You know… My Grandma used to get called something back when she was a kid, she always looked pretty young, just like her girlfriend actually… But she had red eyes just like me, and fangs. Everyone always called her a vampire, it didn't help that she liked the taste of blood. But one day… She just decided to make that word her own, and embraced the Vampire nickname." She said, sipping her coffee and shuddering with every sip. "You can do the same." She pointed out.

"R-Really? How?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Potter. Everyone always calls you it, so why not take advantage of it and only respond to it, make it a nickname, like how Vamps was my Grandma's when she was a kid." She explained, giving him a smile.

"Potter…" He muttered, thinking it over. "Yeah… I guess I'm Potter now." He admitted.

"Alright then. We'll probably still call you Harry in private, but for the most part we'll call ya Harry, ok?" Female Harry, or just Harry now, told Potter, who nodded.

"Yeah…" He grinned at her.

"So… What was with that? I know for a fact that you were never told about a wizards duel." Harry asked curiously.

"I just… I don't know, I had this… Vision, thing… There was this knight in black, and… He said something about someone called Dalaria, Palinama and Jalras…" He explained, not really sure what he'd seen.

Harry froze. "Did… You say… Jalras?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"Yeah… Why?" Potter asked confused.

"It's… Oh this is bad… Look, I'll explain later." She promised.

"Ok…? Uh… How did you… Do that?" He asked, changing the subject…

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"You grabbed me and we went really fast." He explained.

"Ah, that… That's kinda… Well, let me just…" She trailed off, holding her pendant tightly. "There, just wait a minute or two, I'll explain soon I promise." She assured him.

"Alright then." He nodded, waiting patiently…

 **Later**

After a few minutes, the thirteen kids came through the doors, joining Harry and Potter.

"Hey Harry! Hey Harry!" DeeDee greeted happily.

"Actually, he's Potter now." Harry told her.

"Really? Lemme guess, you told him about your Grandma? You always use her as an example." Baku noted.

"Because she did a lot of stuff!"

"Well then, what's the problem?" Eclipse asked, sitting on a sofa with Twilight, while the others sat on chairs, forming a ring around a big table, fourteen seats in all, fifteen people.

"We gotta tell him about the thing." Harry admitted. "I accidentally… Broke the sound barrier…" She muttered, embarrassed.

Baku face palmed. "Only you… Only you could manage to do that, along with all the other Dani's in the world." He muttered, sitting in between Caleb and Twilight and Eclipse.

Potter looked around for a moment. DeeDee was to the right of Sophie, who was to the right of Eclipse and Twilight, who were to the right of Baku, who was to the right of Caleb, who was to the right of Alfie, who was to the right of Felicity, who was to the right of Tina, who was to the right of Kage, who was to the right of Kira, who was to the right of Dani, who was to the right of Harry, who was to the right of Alice, who was to the right of Potter, who completed the circle by being to the right of DeeDee.

"So, how do we do this, just… Show him, tell him?" DeeDee asked, putting her arms around Potter and Sophie cheerily.

Sophie ducked away from the arm, and then shrugged. "We could always just… Well…" She turned to Baku, who nodded to DeeDee.

"Do it." He said.

"No way! It takes too long!" DeeDee protested.

"I meant use the projector you ditz." He explained, rubbing his face annoyed.

"Oh! Alright!" DeeDee grabbed a box from a part of the room, bringing to the table. "Make it work?" She asked Baku, who tapped it with his wand, causing it to flicker and start humming.

"Alright. Now that it's working… Let's go from near the end, to where our story is." Baku said, typing something into a keypad. "Now, imagine for a second, that the earth is constantly attacked by non-human threats." He said, as a floating hologram of the earth appeared, with alien ships around it, before they all exploded. "Now, imagine that for every invasion and alien force that attacks, there's a team of teens with powers to defend the earth." The hologram changed to a wristband, which kept changing shape. "Now… Imagine that someone from a previous team prepared and made the tech for the next attack early. And so, she bases it off of the zodiac, because that way there will be more than enough defenders. Right?" He paused for a moment, making sure Potter took it all in. "And then… Imagine that a boy, who was the great grandson of someone who had played a big part in the birth of the previous team person. He broke into her lab, and stole part of the tech designed to protect earth… See, she made thirteen, and he stole Ophiuchus, but it was incomplete, each… Let's call them morphers, had a corresponding pendant, which she wore around her neck. A few days later he attacked a science centre, with lots of robots helping him, and revealed he had the morpher, so five kids went and helped her. They each got a pendant and a morpher. Aries, Taurus, Leo, Cancer and Pisces. They went out to protect the town they were in… And they got wrecked. See, Ophiuchus had arrived, after stealing the pendant when the creator was distracted, and ended up kidnapped the Pisces one, while Taurus was poisoned by his partner Scorpienta." He paused again, glancing around as he did. "The three remaining quickly tracked them down and went to rescue Pisces, with Leo acting as the distraction, and ended up rescuing a robot, called the Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor, which was meant to steal data, but that failed and it took Taurus' place. After a while Ophiuchus, as they knew his identity, changed his look with some make-up, contacts and hair dye, who Pisces quickly fell for. He quickly began having identity issues, resulting in the alter-ego becoming its own personality. Eventually he rejected the Ophiuchus morpher and pendant, taking the Gemini one, which allowed the personality to create his own body. With the former Taurus taking Ophiuchus." He paused again, as Potter took it all in.

"Wait, Sophie? She's a robot?" He asked, figuring it out.

"Yeah. I don't know how I have magic." She confirmed.

Baku quickly continued. "Once that had happened, Aries accidentally ripped a hole in space time to another dimension, where they found a member of an older team, the team the creator had come from, but frozen in time… In a world where everyone was dead… They brought her with them, where she was adopted by the creator, then Gemini managed to convince his partner to join them, where she took up the role of Scorpio. After that a meteor landed at a mansion, where a boy met an alien girl, helping her hide in his house before taking a passage out of the house, which lead straight to the base, the team found them and the two joined the team as Virgo and Capricorn… After that, Sagittarius and Libra joined…" He finished, taking a drink of water.

"So… That's you guys?" Potter asked, noting that there were lots of similarities.

"Yep." Eclipse confirmed. "Can you guess who's which Zodiac?" He asked, as everyone hid their pendants from Potter.

"Um… DeeDee is Aries…? Taurus… Sophie, you guys made that clear. Gemini is obviously Eclipse and Twilight… Baku is… Uh… Hmm… Caleb is… Leo? Alfie's… Virgo. Which makes Baku Cancer!" He figured out. "Felicity is… Libra." He realised that they were sitting in order of zodiac, which helped a lot. "Tina is Scorpio, Kage is Sagittarius, Kira is Capricorn, wait, she's an alien?" He asked, getting nods. "Huh… Umm… Dani is Aquarius… It makes a lot of sense now… Harry is Pisces and Alice is Ophiuchus." He finished, getting nods from everyone.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Kira exclaimed, passing something to Potter across the table. "There you go!"

Potter looked at it, it was a pendant, in a shape that… He knew…

"Isn't that Cetus?" Harry asked, peering at it.

"Yeah, I had this weird urge to make it so I did!" Kira explained, smiling happily.

"We're not going to show you the suits. You will die if DeeDee shows you hers." Eclipse said. "The one who made them forgot to account for DeeDee's special little body skill." He explained, as Potter's eyes widened a little.

"Alright, so, how about we just talk about stuff for a while?" Harry and Sophie suggested at the same time, giving each other hate filled glares as they did so.


	4. That seemed almost romantic

**AN: Hi. Took a break to reset the time I have to wait until to post another chapter! So, time to get writing. I've got a… Basic idea of what to do with this… Much shorter chapter this time.**

Potter opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was and what was happening…

 **The previous day**

Harry had helped to explain the events to the professors when they finally arrived, even showing her memory in some kind of bowl.

McGonagall apologised to Potter, before returning half of the points, explaining that the other ten points would be for disturbing everyone with however he had shouted so loudly, which Potter accepted easily.

 **Later**

Baku walked over to Potter, grabbing his arm and dragging him off to the Quidditch pitch, where Caleb was waiting with a large bag over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Potter asked, trying to get his arm free.

"We're going to show you something." Baku responded, as Caleb pulled out a heavy looking box, opening it to reveal what looked like a large assortment of weapons.

Caleb passed Baku a pair of sickles which he spun around and took a few slashes of the air with, getting used to the weight and size. He then turned to Potter, "take a weapon or two." He told him, cracking his knuckles with a grin.

Potter looked through the box for a few minutes, looking at different weapons, before settling on a broadsword, which he swung through the air easily with one hand, finding the grip to be uncomfortable, the blade too heavy… But the type was right. "Have we got any more of these?" He asked, putting the blade to the side.

"Let me check." Caleb muttered, sorting through the box. "No, why?" He answered, turning to Potter curiously.

"It's wrong, but right…" He muttered.

Baku exchanged a glance with Caleb, clearly wondering something. "Mind trying something for me?" He asked, idly twisting his sickles between his fingers.

"Sure." He agreed, before Baku turned to Caleb's bag, pulling out a sketchpad.

"Draw a sword, one that you think would have the right grip and weight." Baku told him, as he started drawing, adding in details he was thinking of for some reason, after a few minutes he passed it back to Baku, who looked at it.

It was a detailed drawing of a blade, with the cross-guard in the shape of a wolf, the blade coming out of the wolf's mouth, the hilt had a certain shape to it, which meant that even though the blade was pointed on both sides, it would need to be held a certain way.

"Alright, a bit more detail than I expected but I can make it work." Baku said, as Alfie appeared out of nowhere. "Right on time. Where were you this time?" Baku asked, un-phased by the sudden appearance.

"T-The s-stands…" He mumbled quietly, taking a large piece of metal in his hands, and focusing, slowly the metal started morphing into the drawn blade, until it was finally done. "C-Caleb?" Alfie called, holding the blade out.

Caleb held his hand out, as it seemed to emit heat, which slowly warmed the blade, after a few moments Alfie passed it to Potter, before doing a vanishing act and disappearing in front of him.

"Where did…?" Potter asked confused, holding the blade in his hands.

"Honestly, nobody knows. It's not his Zodiac that's doing it… He just… Well. He's really good at doing a vanishing act. He always follows physics, it just doesn't seem like it at first." Baku explained with a shrug. "Now, try that sword out." He told Potter, who took a test swing, finding it perfect.

"It's perfect." He muttered, finding the handle warm to the touch, but in a good way. "How did he do it?" He asked curiously.

"Classical elements. Y'know, Fire, Air, Earth and Water. We have a connection to them, with some of us having much stronger connections. For example… Diana and Caleb both have connection to fire through the classical element things. But Caleb is much more in tune with it, plus, his thing is Flames of Leo, making his connection even stronger… On the other hand, Eclipse has a very weak connection to his air element, since he only truly became connected to it when he gave up Ophiuchus. Twilight is a little better but not by much." Baku explained. "Alfie's element specifically is Earth and cold. So Caleb needed to heat the metal up so it wouldn't shatter." He added. "Anyway, enough of that." He said, getting into a combat stance. "Let's have a little practice fight." He told Potter. "I already cast a spell to prevent serious injury, so don't worry." He promised, seeing the worried look.

"After you go against Baku, you'll go up against me." Caleb added, taking the box and old sword away, and sitting a while away to watch them.

Baku grinned at Potter, before he ran at him, swinging one of his sickles at him.

Potter blocked it with his sword, twisting it out of Baku's hand and knocking to the floor, he then dodged a swipe from the other sickle, which gave Baku the chance to reclaim his weapon…

 **Somewhere else.**

DeeDee sat in a room somewhere with Harry, as they read a letter. "This is bad…" DeeDee muttered.

"Yeah, although it explains why Kira made that pendant for him." Harry agreed, biting her lip nervously.

"What do we do? Baku and Caleb are already training him, so we can't just avoid him… Plus, we're his friends!" DeeDee asked in frustration.

" **What if ya just ignore the problem for now?** " A voice with a strong American accent said, as the two girls turned to see Alfie sitting nearby.

"Oh, it's just you…" Harry muttered, clutching her chest as her heart calmed down.

"Jeez, a little warning next time Ellie?" DeeDee complained.

" **My name's Dani! Or Danielle, not Ellie…** " He sulked, his voice not fitting his body.

"Well we already have a Dani! So you're Ellie!" DeeDee explained.

" **But… Ugh, just don't… We'll think of something eventually.** " He muttered. " **Anyway, why does it matter? Alfie doesn't think the guys dangerous, as long as we don't try to hurt him.** " He said, grinning.

"Y-Yeah…" He muttered, his voice returning to normal.

"Hmm… What about…?" Harry pondered, having an idea…

 **Somewhere else**

Eclipse walked through the forbidden forest quietly, thinking to himself.

"You know, your face is going to freeze if you keep looking so depressed." Alice's voice said from out of nowhere, startling the scarred boy.

"It's just you…" He muttered, as he turned to see the girl leaning against a tree. "What is it?" He asked, not in the mood for talking.

"Twilight told me about that nightmare." She said, shocking him.

"Y-You know?!" He asked, taking a step back.

"Yeah, you know that you can't become Ophiuchus anymore right? You didn't bond to it, which is how I got it, now it's locked to me so… You can never become that person again." She told him.

"I know, but that's not true…" He muttered, appearing behind Alice. "I can still tap into it… A little at least. The link is still there." He told her, a worried look in his eyes.

Alice sighed, grabbing his chin and moving his face to look her in the eyes. "Listen to me. You, are not Ophiuchus. You, are Eclipse Gaia Vandom, who is also half of Gemini. Your zodiac, does not define you. You, define you." She told him, getting very close to his face, as he tried to move it away. "Understand?" She asked, a fierce look in her eyes.

"But-" Eclipse tried to say.

"No buts or I'll kick yours!" Alice cut him off. "Do you, understand?" She asked again.

"… I understand…" He agreed reluctantly, "I just… I worry, alright? I just shrugged of a dark power with nothing but sheer will and a neutral aura, what if it's still there? What if it's corrupting me?" He explained, sounding worried.

"If it is, then it'll corrupt me as well, but it's not. I'm fine, so you'll be fine as well, ok?" She told him, getting a nod. "Good." She let go of his chin, but didn't leave. "And if you ever worry about it again, or have one of those nightmares, just come find me, ok?" She added, getting another nod. She then proceeded to walk off, making sure to keep an eye on him for the next few days…

 **With Potter**

Potter grinned, currently going against both Baku and Caleb at the same time, before something hit him in the head, hard.

 **Next day**

Potter opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was and what was happening… And then he remembered. "Oh my head…" He muttered, getting his bearings as he put his glasses on…

"You're awake!" Came a cheer, as he was smothered by DeeDee's assets once more…


	5. Alice seems to have a thing for evil

**AN: Hi! Can't stop writing!**

Life resumed a fairly normal routine after that, with Potter being released from the hospital wing after he had been attacked by something, even though the attacker couldn't be found...

 **Transfiguration**

The 15 kids all looked at each other (for some reason all of the first year classes had been shifted to include all four houses, which, while putting strain on the teachers, actually improved the lessons due to any problems with numbers being sorted out by the other houses) and then at their wands, including Potter.

"Why won't it work?" He muttered, waving the phoenix feather and holly wand he had gotten from Ollivander, getting no response.

"Hey, at least you're not me!" DeeDee said cheerily, as she was attacked by the army of needle-matchstick hybrids she had created, out of one matchstick… Luckily, they were mostly metal matchsticks with the little eyes of the needles.

McGonagall waved her wand sharply, changing the army back into a single matchstick. "Perhaps, Miss Vandom, you should focus more on one needle." She advised, having heard DeeDee's previous mutterings, repeatedly saying needle.

DeeDee gave a guilty grin, before a loud bang came from Sophie's matchstick, while Harry hit her with a book, having been forced to sit next to her frenemy.

"What did you do?!" Harry shouted annoyed, as she continued her assault to the girls head with the book.

"I don't know! I just tried to turn the matchstick into the needle!" Sophie protested, trying to stop the furious girl.

"Miss Y ōfu, please refrain from attacking your partner!" McGonagall told Harry, before waving her wand and reversing the spell, causing the… Thing, which Sophie had created to become a snapped matchstick, which was then replaced by a normal matchstick.

"No! She always does this stuff!" Harry complained, glaring at Sophie, who glared right back.

"OH GOD OH GOD HELP!" Eclipse screamed as Potter found himself weighed down by the scarred Hufflepuff, who was perched on his back.

"Mr Vandom! Please get down from Mr Potter!" McGonagall ordered.

"No! The thing did a thing make the thing stop doing the thing!" Eclipse refused, clinging to the boy, who was moments away from falling to the floor.

McGonagall turned to Eclipse's desk, before staring in shock at the orb of grey light, with silver and gold streaks running through it, enough to make it equally gold, silver and grey, that was floating above the desk. "How did you transfigure a matchstick into a representation of your magical core?!" She asked in shock, idly containing it within a glass box which she then enchanted.

"Is that what it is?" Eclipse asked, getting off of Potter and opening his eyes, for they had been shut the entire time. "I couldn't even see it…" He complained.

"Huh? Wait, you mean because of your…?" DeeDee asked, knowing something that the class, and Potter, didn't.

"Yeah… It would have been awesome!" He complained again, looking at the sealed box in interest. "Can I keep it?" He asked McGonagall who frowned.

"Unfortunately it is unlikely. A representation of a magical core is very volatile, and will need to be checked by Professor Flitwick as soon as possible." She told him. "But, if it is found to be safe, then we may be able to let you keep it, provided you keep it within the case." She added, putting it on her desk, and giving Eclipse a new matchstick, which then copied itself.

"Sorry." Twilight apologised, as he kept attempting to transfigure his matchstick, only copying it in the process, with random matchsticks also being copied as well.

"Mr…" McGonagall paused, trying to remember his name.

"Twilight Sunset Dusk-Vandom." He said, knowing his name was a long one.

"Mr Dusk-Vandom, would you please refrain from using copy charms?" McGonagall asked, giving him a thankful nod.

"But I'm not." He told her, casting the transfiguration spell clearly, which then copied the matchstick. "I have no idea what's happening." He muttered, looking at his wand in confusion.

McGonagall got rid of all the copies, before casting an anti-copy charm on the matchstick, leaving Eclipse to his attempts, while ignoring the matchstick still duplicating on his desk.

"Hey I got it!" Baku cheered, before the former matchstick hopped away, giving a distinguished sniff of culture. "… The fuck?" He questioned, watching it hop away…

"Mr Vandom!" McGonagall snapped annoyed, before staring at the hopping needle.

"I swear I only cast the one spell, I don't know what happened." Baku promised, looking incredibly confused… McGonagall simply gave him another matchstick.

It seemed that none of them could simply transfigure a matchstick, with Caleb's bursting into flames and singing the lion king as it burnt to ash, Alfie's turning into a moth and flying away, Felicities becoming anything that could balance objects, but never a needle, Tina's turning into a live scorpion, which then caught fire thanks to Caleb's burning lion king matchstick, Kage's stretching out and a small part becoming metal and pointed, turning it into a crude arrow, Kira's blasting off into space after shooting through the window, Dani's shortly following the previous one… Harry stared at hers, before giving it a wave, where it promptly turned into a needle, and then proceeded to embed itself in the wall, cracking the concrete block… Alice was no better, with her matchstick blowing itself up and giving a dark screech, a dark cloud emerging from it, right before Eclipse snapped his fingers, causing it to vanish and fade from the castle.

Potter waved his wand again, before Eclipse got up and grabbed it from his hands, staring in shock.

"Ok, that's it, I'm going to go talk to that useless wand-maker." He decided, walking to McGonagall and whispering something to her, before she nodded, gathering the other 14 kids and taking them to her office.

"Mr Vandom has brought to my attention that Mr Potter's wand is incompatible, and that you have all been having difficulties performing magic with your own." McGonagall said as she grabbed a small leather bag from her desk, placing the sealed glass box on it next to a jar of ink.

"I swear that doesn't always happen." Baku protested.

"Even so, it is best to be safe." McGonagall told him, as they turned to a fireplace…

 **Five minutes later**

15 kids and an old woman walked into a wand shop.

"This is so dumb…" Harry complained as she was the only one able to move freely, due to her petite stature and build, being thinner than Kira, who looked nine.

"Hey, at least you can move!" Sophie argued, trying to get away from the girl.

Eclipse had his eyes closed as he shivered, looking moments away from breaking down for some reason.

DeeDee patted his back. "Just hold it together, you'll be fine." She told him, giving a grin.

Eclipse nodded.

"Ah, that's odd, I could swear I already sold you all wands… Broken them already?" Ollivander asked, looking a little annoyed.

Eclipse took a deep breath and opened his eyes, before shutting them again like they were burnt, blindly making his way to the front, putting Potter's wand on the desk, glaring at Ollivander straight on, even though he wasn't able to see him. "This wand's a dud, and none of ours are working right." He explained, covering his already closed eyes with a hand. "AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TURN IT OFF!" He shouted, unable to take it anymore. In an instant, Ollivander focused on the boy, all sense of mystery gone from the old man, as Eclipse hesitantly opened his eyes, apparently able to see again.

"You… You can see it?" He asked quietly, staring in shock.

"See what?" McGonagall asked worried for her student.

"The Aura's…." Ollivander muttered, still shocked.

"Yeah, I can see them… I've always been able to… And you've got too much of the stuff… At least the others can keep their Aura's contained so I'm not blinded…" Eclipse nodded, rubbing his eyes.

 **Later**

After Ollivander had finally gotten over the shock, he got to work figuring out why none of the wands worked right… First off, Potter.

"Ah, that's an odd problem…" He noted, sounding excited. "Mr Potter's magical core is changing, it should be done within the week, but until then I cannot give him a new wand…" He explained.

"Well then how can he perform magic?" McGonagall asked worried.

"I don't know…" Ollivander muttered, clearly frustrated.

"That's easy." Eclipse assured, holding his hand out as a ball of light hovered over it. "If I can train him like the others, he should be able to get the hang of basic Aura, it's not the same as magic, but it'll be something for him to do in lessons." He told the adults, dispelling the ball.

"Very well… But as soon as his magical core is changed, he will be getting a new wand, so you will have to teach him in your spare time." McGonagall agreed with a sigh.

Ollivander then turned to the much easier task of the other 14 kids…

There were many reasons, but mostly it was due to the core having overloaded itself somehow, which was an easy fix for the experienced wand-maker, who quickly returned the now functional wands to their owners.

 **Aura lessons, number one.**

Eclipse and Potter sat in the room on the seventh floor, which seemed to change based on whatever was wanted of it.

"Alright… First thing's first, what do you know about Aura?" Eclipse asked Potter.

"Absolutely nothing." Potter responded.

"Great…" Eclipse grumbled, giving a sigh. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. Aura is sort of like Soul energy, or Magic, the more you have the more powerful you are, our entire team has powerful aura actually, which is why I taught them to contain it, instead of letting it bubble around them. There are also three types of Aura, Light, Dark, and Neutral. For example, most of the team have light Aura's, but I have a Neutral Aura, along with Felicity, while Alice actually has a Dark Aura, with Light tones, which is different to Neutral. Tones are basically stains, or additional marks. Alice's Light tones show that while her Aura is Dark, she still sides with light, and will fight against the darkness, while using it at the same time." He explained, letting the boy take it in. "Your Aura… Is… Huh, that's odd. Give me a second, you have two…" He muttered confused, before his eyes widened. "No, Three!" He exclaimed in shock. "There's your Aura, then one in your Scar, and one that seems to be nesting inside your own." He explained. "Your Aura is Light with Neutral tones… The one in your scar is the darkest I've ever seen… It's… Terrifying… And… The nesting one is Dark with Neutral tones…" He identified.

"Is that bad?" Potter asked worried.

"It shouldn't be… But it also shouldn't be possible… There are only a few people to have multiple Aura's, and they usually aren't alone… Harry's parents, and one of Dani's cousins for example, have reborn spirits alongside their own… Then there's also Alfie, who has two Aura's locked into each other… I'm not sure which one is his yet." He explained. "So… I don't know, I've never seen three." He shrugged.

"Ok then…" Potter nodded.

"Anyway, let's see if we can't get some knowledge in that head of yours." Eclipse said, getting back on track…

 **Slytherin Dorms.**

Draco sat at his desk, writing a letter to his father about recent events.

"Hey Drakey Poo!" He heard Pansy say as she entered, giving a grunt of a greeting to her, he continued to write, before her hair got into his face… And then she flipped him away from his desk and into the wall, where he realised it was the Mudblood, Tina something if he remembered right. "Let me get this through to you as fast as I can." She said, staring him in the eyes. "You will stay away from my friends. You will not harm them. You will not insult them. You will not attempt to get revenge in anyway, directly or indirectly. You, will leave them alone, or I will take my spear, and ram it through your fucking body. Capiche?" She told him, point a spear at him, clearly practiced with the weapon. Draco nodded in fear. "Say it!" She demanded.

"I-I understand!" He said panicking.

"Promise me!" She ordered.

"I promise!" He promised. Tina dropped him to the floor, then went over to the letter he had been writing, reading it over. She promptly ripped it up and tossed it to the floor with a scowl, before leaving the room, leaving the Malfoy Heir on the floor, with a ruined letter, and a damaged wall…

 **Ravenclaw Common room**

Twilight lay on the sofa, looking up at the roof quietly.

"Hey Twilight." Alice greeted as she sat down next to him, looking at something.

"Hey Alice, what are you looking at?" He greeted back, dropping his formalness and looking at the pad of paper in her hands curiously.

"Just a list of something, it's not looking good so far…" She told him, showing the boy the list.

Twilight took it and read it, his eyebrow steadily raising, soon followed by the other.

"This is a list of every single time one of us has turned evil, why do you have this out in the open?" He hissed in her ear worried.

"It's just… Odd, that only the people without Light Aura's have gone dark… And… Well, who else do we know that doesn't have a light Aura?" She pointed out.

"Hmm… Felicity and Alfie." He noted.

"Exactly, and while we probably don't need to worry about Felicity, it's Alfie that worries me, one of his Aura's is Dark, and the other is Half Light and Half Neutral." She explained.

"I see the problem, you're scared that the dark will overpower the other Aura." He realised.

"Yeah…" She agreed.

"Listen, I'll do some checking, but I don't think there's any problem." He assured her, giving a kind smile.

"Thanks Twilight… I can always count on you…" She mumbled as she fell asleep leaning against him, clearly exhausted.

Twilight glared at all the students that tried to hold in snickers at the sight of the sleeping girl stopping the somewhat feminine boy from getting up, knowing exactly what they were laughing at. He would have to make sure Sophie never found out about this… She had it bad for Alice after all… He didn't want to get in the way of that, it was too cute to do that! He was a sucker for cute things… Which was probably why he was constantly getting into romance issues… Hopefully Sophie would be able to cut off the issue with Alice before it got out of hand… He turned to Alice, pushing a stray bit of hair out of her face idly. "It's nothing Alice…" He muttered, smiling softly…


	6. Spandex worriers!

**AN: Hi**

Potter sat at the table with his friends, he felt confident in calling them that, as they ate lunch.

"Hey, have you seen this?" Eclipse asked with a snort as he showed DeeDee a newspaper

"Oh my god that's amazing…" She snickered, showing Harry, who ended up showing everyone else, much to their collective amusement.

"Can I see?" Potter asked, wanting to see what was so funny.

Harry passed him a copy of it, letting him read it.

 **RECKLESS WIZARDS AROUND MUGGLES!**

Recently, a large group of magicals, around 14 of them, have been found being reckless in a small muggle town, for a reason as of yet unknown the ministry has been forbidden from obliviating the town by the International Confederation of Wizards, as well as The Magical Congress of the United States of America, stating that there are many things known to muggles that Britain is ignoring.

The Minister of Magic declined to give any statements on his opinion on the matter.

A worried member of magical nobility came forth and stated; "I for one believe that these wizards should be arrested and have their magic restricted for such recklessness, no matter what the reason."

An intrepid reporter has discovered that the public, far outside of the town and across Muggle England, are calling these wizards; "Power Rangers"

This reporter only hopes that these wizards turn themselves in as soon as possible, for the fragile state of safety is becoming undone rapidly.

 **By Rita Skeeter**

Potter put the paper down, noticing Harry was trying to breathe through her laughter. "I don't get what's so funny." He admitted.

"I-It's... G-Gimme a sec…" Harry said, trying to breathe. "T-They think that magic's being used! We never cast a single spell!" She explained, as the group quickly walked out of the hall and towards the lake, so that nobody would hear. "The only magic being used is Eclipse's Aura powers, and only the ones that effect the outside world, like that orb of light he can make." She added, taking deep breaths.

"This is the best part though, we've been doing this since I turned 11, since I'm actually the oldest one here, and they've only just found out." DeeDee added with a snort.

"That is pretty funny…" He admitted, giving a grin.

"Yeah…" Baku agreed, glancing around carefully. "Ok, do you wanna see something?" Baku offered, after he was confident nobody was watching.

"Uh… Sure!" He agreed, shrugging.

"Alright, what you're seeing, is something that nobody else has seen before, somehow… I mean, it's always done at the scene for some reason… And nobody ever sees it…" Baku told him, before he got distracted and started muttering to himself.

"I guess I'll go first!" DeeDee said as they reached an area that was empty, with nobody around. She pulled up her sleeve and revealed a bracelet, which held a gem and a lot of buttons. She pressed one, before holding it up in front of her. "Stars Align! Courage of Aries!" She shouted, before she started to shine bright pink, when the light died down, there was a pink Aries symbol behind her, and on her chest, as she wore a pink spandex-looking material, with a helmet that was also pink, black glass or something similar acting as a visor for her to see through. There was a small skirt that was likely only there to tell the different between male and female, since it was barely more than a small flap of fabric hanging off of the suit. The symbol on her chest was stretched out due to her chest. "Tada!" She finished, clearly having enjoyed doing it, as the symbol behind her fading away. "Man that's a rush!" She cheered, turning to Sophie who revealed a similar bracelet.

"Stars align, power of Taurus." She said, pressing the button and holding the bracelet out calmly, as she started to shine bright red, the Taurus symbol appearing behind her, as well as on her chest. She wore a similar outfit, but in red, a small pair of bull horns poking out of the top of her helmet. "I guess, it's fun…" She admitted, clearly not enjoying it as much as DeeDee.

"We're up next then." Twilight noted as he and Eclipse stepped forwards, wearing the bracelets on opposite wrists, they then proceeded to press them at the exact same time.

"Stars Combine! Kin of Gemini!" They called out together, as the Gemini symbol appeared behind them, as they were enveloped in two different glows, gold for Eclipse and Silver for Twilight. When it faded Eclipse was in a golden version of the suit, though there was no skirt, and the symbol on his chest was silver. Twilight was in a silver version of the suit, with a golden symbol on his chest.

"We have to do it in sync or it doesn't work." Eclipse explained with a shrug.

"Me next then." Baku said, pressing his forcefully and shoving forwards. "Stars align! Might! Of! Cancer!" He called out, shouting as he did so, the flash happening incredibly fast. Once it was gone, the now expected Zodiac symbol was on his chest, as well as behind him. His suit was green, as well as lacking the skirt.

"You always look good in that…" Caleb muttered, causing Baku to predictably blush under the helmet. "My turn now I guess. Stars Align! Flames of Leo!" He called out, as the flash appeared, in yellow, revealing his suit was also yellow, with a slight mane on his helmet, which could also just be scratches, but seemed to be detailed onto it in the shape of a flaming mane.

"I-It's m-my turn now…" Alfie mumbled as he stepped forwards. Taking a deep breath he pressed the button and put the bracelet over his heart, instead of putting it forwards. "S-Stars Align. L-Love of Virgo!" He called out, as he was engulfed in a large violet flash, which lasted a lot longer than the ones before it. When it ended he was in a violet suit, looking down at the floor in what seemed like embarrassment.

"Yeah, he's Violet. It's a bit weird that he's basically the only guy to wear a feminine colour…" Felicity said, pressing the bracelet. "Stars Align, Judgement of Libra." She said, as the suit appeared, the Libra symbol appearing. Her suit was Teal, with the skirt.

"My turn then…" Tina muttered, activating hers. "Stars align, sting of Scorpio" She said clearly, gaining her suit, which seemed to be bronze. The Scorpio Symbol appeared on her chest as always.

"My turn next." Kage said, activating hers. "Stars align, Aim of Sagittarius." She called. Her suit was Brown, with a crossbow resting on her back somehow, even though there was no strap for it. "It's pretty simple, but it least it doesn't get in the way." She said calmly.

"My turn! My turn now!" Kira said happily, twisting her hand and producing some kinda of device, which had small goat horns at one end. "Power of the stars! Capricorn!" She called out, gaining a white version of the suit, holding the device in her hands like a sword. "Different race, different call." She said happily, explaining the different call.

"My turn… Ok…." Dani mumbled, stepping forwards and revealing a different looking bracelet… She flicked her wrist, causing it to go from a bracelet to a battered and damaged looking device, she pressed the centre down, calling out, "Stars Align! Aid of Aquarius! Energise!" As she was wrapped in two separate lights, one was purple which seemed to be the main, while the other was pink, which was revealed to be the symbol's colour, making the symbol stand out on the purple suit. "I have a different call because of… Stuff…" She explained shyly.

"My turn, and then Alice." Harry noted, as she stepped forwards. "Stars align! Speed of Pisces!" She called out quickly, pressing the button as she did so, transforming quickly and gaining a deep blue suit, there were two blaster looking weapons on her sides, hanging there. "Yeah… I look like a boy in this, I know…" She muttered, sounding ready to punch someone. "Alice, your turn." She stated, noticing DeeDee fiddling with her helmet.

"Alright then." Alice stepped forwards, pressing hers calmly. "Stars align, Soul of Ophiuchus." She called out, gaining a grey suit that was very intimidating. "Ironically, I'm both a predecessor and a successor." She pointed out, as they all stood in a line, Potter taking it all in.

"… What's with the spandex?" He asked confused, the entire team sighing.

"It's not spandex. It's a fabric designed to be just as flexible as spandex, while being incredibly durable." Harry told him, as they all went back to normal, DeeDee's assets bouncing a little from the new freedom. "Big difference." She added, sounding scared.

"What's the difference?" He asked, not really caring.

"Spandex rips if you pull it wrong, the suits rip if you impale them with a giant scorpion stinger." Tina said, looking away from Alice.

"I'm assuming this is from experience?" He noted, his eyes flashing magenta for a moment, unseen by everyone… Sort of…

"Yeah… I sort of… Stabbed Alice and poisoned her… If Baku hadn't taken one of my darts when they rescued Harry… Alice would have died." She explained, playing with her hair nervously…

"This was while I was basically having a drug trip from using the Ophiuchus gem while it was unbonded, it was amazing…" Eclipse admitted, getting starry eyed for a moment as he reminisced… "I think there were some unicorns actually… They ran off." He remembered, staring into space…

"While Eclipse remembers his drug experience, you should know something. If Alfie isn't stuttering and sounds like a jerk, or Kira seems sick, either tell us quickly, or take them to the lake. If its Alfie just hold him under until he starts shivering, if its Kira then use her com to get to us." Baku told Potter, as the others face palmed, having forgotten to mention that.

"Ok…?" Potter agreed, very confused by that.

"J-Just… Do it… It's best…" Alfie told him, looking nervous.

"Why?" He asked, not getting an answer as they all headed to class, Potter running after them. "GUYS?! COME ON!" he shouted, trying to get an answer.


	7. Old enemy, new ally

**AN: Hi!**

Potter faced his opponent, wand held in his hand carefully…

"You sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you too badly." Harry asked again, trying to drag it out and annoy him.

"I'm sure!" He snapped, starting the duel as he cast the first spell. "Avifors!" He cast, sending a spell shooting towards the girl, who blocked it with a writing desk. "Was that an Alice in Wonderland joke?!" He asked annoyed.

"Huh?" Alice asked, looking over from her homework.

"Different Alice, we're talking about a book." Harry clarified. "And no, it's just the first thing I thought of." She assured Potter, pointing her wand and grinning. "This is something I was taught by family, he's good with water. Aguamenti!" She cast, covering Potter in incredibly cold water.

"Glacius!" Potter cast, freezing the water quickly as it continued to attack him, and then cast another spell, "Bombarda!" He cast quickly, shattering the ice and forcing Harry to cover his eyes, giving him time to put his next move into action… "Carpe Retractum!" He cast, a beam of light wrapping itself around Harry and pulling her towards him, he panicked, having expected to be pulled to her, and then she slammed right into his chest, knocking them both over…

"Ok! That's enough you two. Come here if you got hurt Harry, Potter, I'm pretty sure you got hit hard." Baku instructed, the two grinning sheepishly as they were helped up.

 **Few minutes later**

"So, can you guess what you did wrong?" Baku asked amused.

"Uh… I gave him time to think?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, you also gave him a hint of what your spell would be before you cast it, with the mention of family." He added, bandaging her arm where a shard of ice had cut it.

"Hmm… I guess… I got distracted by the writing desk, and then overestimated her weight?" Potter guessed, as Baku nodded.

"You got distracted, which, while in this case was fine, in battle would be dangerous." He explained.

"Hey! We get distracted all the time!" DeeDee shouted from where Alice was helping her with her homework.

"Shut it Diana!" Baku shouted back. "You also overestimated her weight, Harry's very petite, and Carpe Retractum is meant to be used on heavier targets. Observe." He pointed his wand at Caleb with a grin. "Carpe Retractum!" He cast, before he was pulled towards the boy, who caught him with a laugh.

"Ok, enough of those two." Eclipse said as he walked over, with a large piece of parchment stuck to his head. "Can someone help me out here? I got this stuck to my head earlier." He asked, trying to see around it.

"No. Last time you did this DeeDee ended up breaking Caleb's leg. When I WAS THE ONE TO REMOVE IT!" Harry complained.

"That wasn't my fault! DeeDee was the one tha-" He was cut off by Harry jumping him and punching him, causing them to get sent flying.

"I'm surrounded by weirdo's…" He lamented with a sigh.

" **Yeah, we're weird. But that doesn't mean y'can't appreciate it!** " Alfie said, his voice much more feminine and relaxed… " **How ya doin?** " He asked with a grin.

"You sound different…" He pointed out.

" **That's cause I'm not him, its weird and complex, but basically I'm a voice in his head that can talk and stuff. Names Dani, but DeeDee calls me Ellie since Alfie and I showed up after the other Dani. Don't call me Ellie though.** " He, She? He? She? Warned him, getting a nod.

"Alright… So, where did Ellie come from? Like… The name." Potter asked.

" **Dani, Danielle, Elle, Ellie.** " She/He explained.

"Ah… Makes sense." He agreed.

"Hiya!" Kira greeted, leaning over Alfie's shoulders cheerily. "Whatcha doing?" She asked curiously as Alfie played with a cube.

"I-It's a Rubix cube, y-you move t-the sides like th-this…" He showed her, as she watched in interest.

"She really is an alien…" Potter noted with a smile.

"Hey! What's that meant to mean?!" Kira asked annoyed, leaning over the poor boys shoulders even more.

"I mean that you're acting like a little kid." He explained, smiling. "I guess we're the same in that way… I've not seen much of the world…" He admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean? You should know a lot about the world!" Kira pointed out as she leaned even more, on the brink of falling.

"Well… I've lived in my cupboard a lot so…" He shrugged, missing the looks of shock from everybody.

"Wait, cupboard?!" DeeDee exclaimed in shock, looking up from her homework. "Your family locked you in a cupboard?!" She asked, horrified. "Parents are meant to send you to your room!" She shouted.

"Well… The cupboard… Was my room." He explained, missing the looks again.

"What?" Eclipse asked flatly, staring in horror.

"What? That's how it is, normal people get rooms and freaks get cupboards…" He mumbled, not seeing the problem.

"Freaks?! Ok, Potter, we're going to do a little game. I say a word, you tell me what you think. Ok?" Eclipse said, very annoyed by something.

"Ok."

"Wizard."

"Freak."

"Eggplant"

"What?"

"Toilet"

"Privilege."

"DeeDee"

"Chest"

"Freak"

"Me."

Eclipse sighed. "Well, I was right… You're screwed up." He sighed.

"Wait, why would he think chest for me?" DeeDee questioned.

"Look down." Harry said, not amused.

"Oh! Right…"

"Why is there a problem?" Potter asked, not understanding the issue.

"The issue, Harry, is that you're abused." Baku said, busting out the first name.

"He didn't use the nickname, he's serious…" DeeDee muttered to Harry, who nodded, staring at Potter.

"A-Abused? No, not me!" Potter defended nervously, not believing Baku.

Baku simply raised his hand and watched Potter freak out, falling off of his chair. "You're abused." He repeated, no humour in his voice.

"No! I'm not…" Potter murmured, trying to disprove it.

"C-Can… C-Can I t-try something?" Alfie asked, his hands glowing violet.

"What are you talking about?" Potter asked nervously.

"Alfie's powers are love. He can create illusions, which can either be the best thing since sliced bread, or horrific nightmares that make Alice try to end it all." Harry explained, glaring at the stuttering boy as she finished the explanation.

"I-I'm sorry…" He stuttered, as Alice sighed.

"I already forgave you." She assured him.

"A-Anyway… I c-can use my illusions o-on all of us at once, and see memories through it… G-Good, and bad…" He explained, his hands still glowing.

"… Alright." Potter agreed, nodding his head.

"T-This… Shouldn't hurt…" He warned, as Potter's eyes started to glow bright, and the group vanished… Leaving only the boy-who-lived sitting in a chair, his eyes shining like violet beacons…

 **Somewhere**

"What the hell is this?!" Harry exclaimed as she looked around the darkness.

"I-I d-don't know…" Alfie stuttered, unsure of what had happened. "T-This has never h-h-happened b-before!" He swore. " **Guys? There's someone here…** " He said, as the other Dani, also known as Ellie, to her annoyance, noted something. " **There's another Aura, Eclipse, you see it too, right?** " She asked, hoping she wasn't crazy.

"No, you're right… Someone's here… And whoever it is… Is the reason we're here…"

" _ **Welcome, young ones… To my domain…**_ " A voice said, as the group looked around in a panic.

"Who's there?!" Twilight shouted, worried.

" _ **Do not fear, I will not harm you… Yet. You are my only way of apologising to my old friends after all…**_ " The voice said, as a purple knight appeared, with bits of the purple covered with black…

"Who are you?" DeeDee asked, ready to fight.

" _ **My name… That's a question I haven't heard for a long time… Very well, you may know my name, those of you who have connections to my old friends… My name… Is Korrag.**_ "


	8. Kira Star, friendship is stabbing!

**AN: Hi**

The group all stiffened as the knight introduced himself.

" _ **Ah, so you're aware of me… Interesting… But how…?**_ " Korrag wondered, looking at them all curiously. " _ **Ah… You're the woman's spawn… It should please you to know that she is burning in the eternal cavern, working to free herself from eternal torment… If she does, she'll be reborn, a pleasure that few gets… And you… You're Palinama's… Aren't you…?**_ " Korrag muttered, sounding amused.

"Who?" DeeDee asked confused.

"My mom… Kinda, remember the thing I mentioned? With the knights?" Harry muttered, with DeeDee's eyes widening before she nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Baku asked, cutting to the chase and stepping forwards.

" _ **Straight to the point I see… Just what I like… You see, I have been given… Another chance. My second chance, a chance to make up for my past…**_ "

"Wait, that's wrong." Harry cut in, frowning. "You were reborn before!" She pointed out.

" _ **Correct, but that was using my powers to send my soul forwards, so… This is actually my second chance… A chance to make up for my sins… To pass on the knowledge of the earth, knowledge that those know-it-all's never learned…**_ " Korrag chuckled darkly… " _ **And they thought they knew everything… I'll have to correct them when we finally meet, in the eternal realm… I can meet my family, and apologise to everyone for what I did…**_ " Korrag mused, looking at his armoured hands…

"But why are you here? Why are you in our way?" Baku asked, remembering why they were here.

" _ **Simple… I live here. You effectively barged in through the back door, where I reside. Little Violet there didn't plan for a second mind to form a lair… Luckily, the memories you are after are nearby… I can guide you there.**_ " Korrag explained, watching Alfie flinch in guilt.

" **He tried his best!** " Dani/Ellie shouted angrily at the knight.

" _ **He did, and did an admirable job, he just didn't account for what he didn't know was there. Truly he is skilled.**_ " Korrag agreed, turning around and walking towards a light. " _ **This way.**_ " He commanded, as they followed him cautiously…

"Are we seriously trusting this guy? He killed a pregnant woman!" Harry hissed to the others.

"Yeah, but he's the only way we have to get to the memories…" Baku pointed out.

"Yeah… Too much Aura here to find them, it's blended into the atmosphere too much for me to find anything fresh…" Eclipse muttered.

" **I can kind of see stuff, but it's so blurry it's like a snowstorm…** " Dani/Ellie agreed.

"I wish we didn't have to try… He gives me a bad feeling..." Kira mumbled, shivering as she walked through the darkness… Flinching as her foot touched a certain part of the ground.

"You ok?" Kage asked, staying close to Twilight.

"I… Ngh… I don't like it…" Kira groaned, pulling her foot away.

DeeDee walked over and stomped her foot down a few times. "I don't feel anything." She noted.

" _ **What's the holdup?**_ " Korrag asked, as he looked behind him.

"Kira's not feeling too good…" Caleb explained, looking at the young alien in worry.

"Wait… Potter has a Light Aura… With Neutral tones… The other two Aura's are Dark… Which is why Kira's feeling sick… She has a Purity Light Aura!" Eclipse shouted, looking at the girl. "She can find whatever that Aura is!" He explained, as Kira focused, trying not to throw up…

"I… I can?" She asked, gagging as she did so.

"YES! Your Aura is Purity Light! That means you're much more susceptible to Purity Dark! You can sense it!" He ranted, holding her on the spot that made her feel sick. "Just try and feel where to go." He said, as she tried to get away.

" _ **A Purity Light Aura… Haven't seen one of those in a long time…**_ " Korrag mused, watching them.

"Nngh… It's… This way…" Kira groaned, stumbling in a direction, fading into the darkness quickly, as everyone ran after her…

 **Hours later…?**

They had been walking for… A while… Nobody could tell how long…

" **Are we there yet?** "

"No."

" **How about now?** "

"No!"

" **How about now?** "

" _ **WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH?!**_ " Korrag roared, terrifying Alfie, who had been trying to shut her up.

"Great… You scared him. I did that once, it was really dumb…" Caleb muttered, helping the now terrified boy to keep moving.

"… **Now?** "

"NO!" The group shouted annoyed as they continued to walk…

"… **Umm…** "

"We aren't there yet. So please just shut up!" Eclipse growled.

" **But…** "

"You're getting on everyone's nerves!" Twilight snapped, getting incredibly frustrated.

" **BUT WE'RE ABOUT TO WALK INTO A PIT!** " Dani/Ellie shouted, as everyone stopped, looking around carefully for this pit…

Eclipse created a ball of Aura, which illuminated the pit in front of them. "Good job, how'd you see it?" He asked, worried.

" **I didn't. I heard my voice echo earlier so I did a few more times to check… It got closer as we got near it.** " She explained, as Kira sat at the edge of the pit, looking into the darkness.

"It's down there…" She muttered, looking around for a moment, noticing that nobody was looking, before she pushed, falling into the pit…

"Alright, let's get moving, make sure nobody falls in." Sophie ordered, as everyone got ready to continue.

"Wait… One… Two… Where's Kira?" Harry asked, noting that she was gone.

"Huh?!" DeeDee looked around worried.

"This is bad… Korrag?" Baku turned to the Knight, who was searching.

" _ **She's gone, I do not know where…**_ " Korrag announced, voice cutting through everyone like a hot knife through butter…

"L-Let's hope s-she's alright…" Alfie stuttered, as they reluctantly continued…

 **Pit**

Kira fell down the pit, grinning as the wind rushed in her face, grabbing a rock as she approached the floor, using it to slow herself down a little, before she flipped down onto the ground, landing on her feet. "That was awesome!" She cheered, looking around curiously, and heading off in her own direction, following something she was seeing…

A feral growl came from nearby, as Kira twisted around, to see a horrid snakelike beast charging at her, a Lightning bolt scar on what must have been its head… She dodged quickly, getting ready to fight. The beast turned around, preparing to charge her… Kira grinned, having an idea. She flicked her wrist, summoning her Morpher, and then activated it. "Power of the Stars! Capricorn!" She called out, as she filled the pit with bright light, before the light died down, her suit glowing and illuminating the darkness. She then spun the Morpher around, pressing a button on it, which created a blade. "Let's hope this works!" She shouted, stabbing the blade into the beasts scar, which seemed to make it stop attacking, letting her get on its back and steer it onwards to where she wanted to go. "This is awesome!" She cheered, riding off into the darkness of the pit, looking like a lunatic to anyone who would be able to see what she was doing.


	9. The madwoman is important

**AN: Hi!**

Kira grinned as she rode the beast through the pit, passing figures and shapes that reached out for her. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She cheered, steering with her sword.

 **Elsewhere**

The group, minus Kira, and with Korrag guiding them, made their way through the darkness, slowly moving into teams of two… Baku and Caleb, Harry and DeeDee, Tina and Eclipse, Kage and Twilight, Sophie and Alice and Felicity and Dani. Alfie was left alone with Dani/Ellie, as Korrag ignored him.

"Alfie, you wanna stick with one of us?" Sophie asked, worried for the boy.

"N-No… I-I'll be fine…" He told them, taking a nervous gulp…

"Huh… You guys seeing this?" Caleb asked, staring into the darkness with dull eyes.

"Caleb? What are you talking about?" Baku asked worried, grabbing the boy's hand.

"Look…" Caleb said, stepping to the side and dragging Baku with him into the pit…

Baku grabbed onto the edge, straining to hold on. "Get to the memories! We'll get out of here on our own!" Baku told the others as the floor crumbled, causing the two to fall…

"Damnit!" Harry shouted in frustration, as she pierced her palms with her nails, drawing blood. "We're losing people left and right!" She shouted, as DeeDee took her hand, whispering to her softly in an attempt to calm her down…

 **Somewhere**

Baku grunted as he and Caleb hit the floor with a hard thud…

"Nngh…" Caleb groaned, sitting up and looking around.

"What was that?" Baku asked annoyed.

"What was what?" Caleb asked confused.

"Why did you make us fall?" He asked.

"I… I did?" Caleb asked, sounding worried.

"Yes."

"I… I don't remember doing that…" He muttered, as he stood up, helping up Baku and keeping a grip on his hand.

"So… Let's stick together, we're already separated from the others." Baku decided, as they started to walk forwards

 **The team**

Korrag turned his head to Sophie curiously. " _ **Why exactly can I sense Yubel's taint on you?**_ " He asked, as they kept moving.

"Who?" She asked, leaning away from him a little.

"Yubel, I've heard of her… She's the pregnant woman that you murdered." Harry said as she got closer to Sophie and Alice.

Korrag nodded. " _ **For some reason I can sense her taint on this girl… It's faint, so not rebirth, but it is odd…**_ " He noted.

"Huh… Weird…" Sophie frowned, stopping the group to do a quick count. "Alright, everyone's still here, just like the last count." She told them, as they took a quick break. "Korrag, how much further?" She asked, turning to the knight.

" _ **It shouldn't be much further… But be wary, this is a path I am unaware of… There may be traps or guardians…**_ " Korrag warned, as everyone groaned.

"Alright, let's get moving then!" Sophie called out, as everyone continued to move.

 **Pit**

Kira grinned as she shot past move figures, noticing the beast was starting to vanish, her sword slowly dropping downwards. "This is gonna be awesome!" She cheered as the beast vanished in a puff of smoke, with the young alien dropping into a roll and starting to run, going straight from a ball to her feet in a single second. Eventually she reached a white door, which she barrelled straight through, tripping and landing on her stomach on top of the shattered door… "Nngh… That hurt…" She complained, getting to her feet and looking around.

 **Other part of the pit**

Baku groaned as he found another dead-end. "Another one…" He muttered, turning to Caleb who was looking around nearby. "You find anything?" He called, getting a shake of the head in response as Caleb searched. "Great… We're gonna be stuck down here…" He lamented.

"Nah, we'll get out of here. I promise you." Caleb promised, setting his hands alight as he tried to mold handholds out of the darkness, failing quickly. "I really thought that would have worked…" He muttered.

 **Somewhere else**

Eclipse looked around cautiously, frowning. "Something's not right… Give me a sec…" He muttered, as he and Twilight morphed in Sync.

"Stars Combine! Kin of Gemini!" They called out, as they were covered by their suits.

"There we go…" He muttered, as his helmet and hands started to shine with a calming grey light. "Knew it. We're walking into a trap." He explained, as the darkness faded, revealing an arena. "My guess is that this is either a guardian or Korrag leading us into a trap." He added.

" _ **It's a guardian, I've seen it before… The guardians are parts of the host, this one is his battle instincts.**_ " Korrag told them as they walked into the arena.

"WELCOME! Welcome one, welcome all! To the arena!" A voice announced, as a figure in gladiator armour stood high up, watching the group below…

Twilight froze as his suit vanished, while Eclipse's stayed. "Where did…?" He asked, checking his wrist, where the Morpher was.

"I deactivated it. This is a two person fight. And Mr Aura sensor is one of our fighters!" The gladiator explained, as Eclipse and Tina were sealed inside of a glowing square. "So! How about we meet your competitors!" He announced hammily.

Two figures appeared, surrounded by black smoke, which swirled around their fingers and face like smoke from a forest fire…

" _Let's be showin' these lan'lubbers how a pirate does this!_ " One figure said, forming a pirate hook out of the smoke as he stepped forwards, looking almost like a clone of Eclipse, wearing an eyepatch over one of his eyes.

"What, is this me as a pirate?" Eclipse asked with a smirk.

"No, this is Gem. He's sort of half of a god, specifically the violent half. So… He'll be holding back, somewhat." The gladiator explained, talking like Eclipse was a little kid.

The other figure stepped forwards, wearing a lab-coat as she put a pair of goggles over her eyes. " _Well Korrag, it looks like you failed… This is going to be a very interesting experiment…_ " She mocked, strapping something onto her wrist as she laughed maniacally… As Korrag just stared in shock…

" _ **You…**_ " He growled, clenching his armoured fists.

" _Oh this is going to be great! Such beautiful specimens!_ " She cackled, looking at Eclipse and Tina creepily. " _LET THE EXPERIIMENT BEGIN!_ " She shouted, bursting into more maniacal laughter…


	10. SO MUCH MURDER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**AN: Hi**

The woman kept laughing, unnerving Eclipse…

"Who are you?" He asked, recognising her face from somewhere…

" _Hmm… Oh! You're one of his aren't you! Who'd have thought that such a freak could have a child this beautiful…_ " She said, ignoring the poor boy and looking Tina in a way that made her want to hide. " _Looks like he was right, increasing genes does make children more impressive!_ " She noted, cackling again.

"I know who you are…" Harry muttered, getting the woman's focus.

" _Oooh! Both of them in one place! This is amazing! I've never dissected family of freaks before!_ " She exclaimed, unnerving everyone…

The gladiator sighed as he snapped his fingers, getting her attention. "You're here to fight, not molest them." He reminded her, as she sighed, before perking back up.

" _Can I do that once I fight them?_ " She asked, eyes widening excited.

"… I guess." He agreed, very nervous now.

" _Let's get ta fightin' already!_ " Gem growled, stepping forwards towards Eclipse.

"Alright then…" Eclipse grinned, taking a fighting stance, before the two rushed at each other, matching move for move, blocking and hitting at exactly the same time.

Tina stared down the madwoman, reaching for her Morpher.

"Tina, that's..." Harry tried to warn, gulping and trying, but failing in panic.

" _Zip it cutie! Can't have you ruining the surprise!_ " The woman said, grinning horridly before she and Tina both slapped down on their wrists, doing different motions.

"Stars align, sting of Scorpio." She called out, gaining her bronze suit, and preparing to fight…

" _Chameleo Morpher, ready!_ " The woman called out, pressing a button on the thing on her wrist, getting enveloped in a purple light, which faded to reveal a suit, similar to the others, but without the Zodiac symbol, and the helmet looked like a mouth of some kind… " _With the stealth of the Chameleon, Purple ranger!_ " She announced, rushing at Tina as Tina summoned a spear, which she used to vault over the madwoman.

" _This be a lil' dull_ " Gem complained as he and Eclipse exchanged blows.

"Yeah, kind of a mood killer." Eclipse agreed, flipping back and landing next to Tina. "Swap?" He offered, being forced to hold himself back…

"Sure." Tina agreed, as she went to go face Gem, who gave a wicked smirk.

" _Now this be more like it!_ " He cheered, as they began to fight, this time, actually doing damage to each other.

Eclipse flipped over the madwoman. "So Harry, who is she again?" Eclipse asked as he dodged another attack.

"SHE'S YOUR FAMILY!" Harry shouted, distracting Tina and causing Gem's hook to rip through her arm, unnoticed by everyone…

"And that's one fighter out!" The gladiator announced, freezing everyone in place as Tina started to glow a shining white… Before she shattered into shards of Light, a scream of agony bursting from her as the shards faded…

"Scorps!" Eclipse shouted as the light vanished.

"Welp, who's going to take her place?" The gladiator announced, looking everyone over…

Everyone exchanged fearful looks, until Twilight and Kage both stepped forwards.

"Eclipse, you're tagging out." Twilight announced, with Eclipse nodded and getting out of there.

"Stars combine, kin of Gemini!" They called as Twilight morphed, Eclipse's suit vanishing soon afterwards.

" _Twas a pleasure ta fight ye lad._ " Gem called to Eclipse who looked at his hands in horror. " _Sorry about ye lovely lass as well._ " He added, getting a tiny response.

Eclipse stared at his hands, closing his eyes while the others stood alongside him, giving silent support.

" _Ah well! Wanted to dissect her!_ " The woman complained. " _I guess I should introduce myself, huh?_ " She noted, sounding even more insane. " _My name is Kendall… AND I'M THE REASON YOU'RE ALL ALIVE!_ " She shouted, laughing madly before Twilight stabbed her in the gut with Tina's spear, which had lay on the ground until that point. " _Hrk! Y-You… You… YOU LITTLE NOBODY! YOU INJURED ME! HOW COULD YOU, A NOBDOY, HURT ME, A GOD?!_ " She screeched, grabbing his throat and throwing him around angrily.

"That was for Tina." He said, using the spear to push her away.

Kage turned to Gem, activating her Morpher. "Stars align, Aim of Sagittarius." She called out, gaining her own suit, before giant bird wings sprouted from her back, tearing through the suit as she soared into the air with her crossbow. "TRY AND GET ME NOW!" She shouted, aiming at the pirate with her weapon and firing at him.

" _Yargh! Stop that! I can't reach ye!_ " Gem complained, before pausing. " _Yargh? Did I really just say that?_ " He questioned, sounding genuinely confused.

" _YOU ARE A NOBODY! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE PRIVILEGE!_ " Kendall screeched in rage, before a crossbow bolt found itself in her throat. She stared at the metal bolt in confusion, before she started to glow like Tina had done… Before she shattered into shards of light, gurgling in agony as they faded…

"Round three!" The gladiator called, as Kage and Twilight found themselves with the others again…

DeeDee and Harry found themselves inside of the square, facing their opponents…

Gem stepped to the side, revealing a new fighter, with smoke curling around her fingers, hair curling into ram horns as she grinned at the two.

" _Name's Ries, I'm gonna be holding back so I don't kill you all in one hit._ " She said, stretching her arms and back as she did so.

"Ries? Gem? Hmm…" Harry frowned, an idea forming inside her head.

As if that were a trigger, Ries rushed at Harry, the two vanishing from sight as they shot around the arena, running incredibly fast, colliding and bouncing off of each other every few seconds.

DeeDee stared down Gem nervously, eyeing the hook he had. "Uh… Any chance you'll swap the hook for a sword?" She asked hopefully.

" _Aye, ye be right. Sword'll be better for this here fight_ " Gem agreed, his hook morphing into a cutlass, which he held with a grin.

"That's better…" She sighed in relief, before they ran at each other, never actually making it…

Before they could stop, Harry and Ries appeared in front of Gem's blade, the sharp metal going straight through Ries' exposed flesh and going into Harry, who was on the other side of Ries… The two started to glow in sync as they screamed, shattering and fading…

"Harry!" DeeDee cried out in horror, stopping and staring at where the girl had been just a moment ago…

DeeDee was ejected from the square at that moment, being replaced by Felicity and Dani, who quickly got ready to morph, as Harry hadn't…

" _S-Sis?_ " A voice said as the next fighter appeared, missing an eye, bleeding heavily, black hair matted with crimson stains.

"… Mark?" Dani whispered in horror, staring at the opponent.

" _Dani… What's going on?_ " He asked confused, looking around.

" _This be an arena battle, ye've been picked as me partner an' their opponent._ " Gem explained, patting him on the shoulder regretfully.

" _I have to fight her…?_ " He asked, upset by that.

" _Aye, if ye want, I'll fight her, and ye can fight 'er partner_ " Gem offered, sounding genuinely regretful that he had been brought back from the afterlife just to fight his sister.

"… _No… I… I can't do this…_ " He whispered, almost in tears.

"Oh for… That's it!" The gladiator shouted angrily, snapping his fingers as Mark was wrapped in a golden light, before stepping forwards.

" _D-Dani… I can't stop my body…_ " He told her in fear.

"THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST FOUGHT HER YOU IDIOT!" The gladiator roared, as Mark's body shot towards his sister, holding a blue sword in his hands.

Dani flinched, and closed her eyes, unable to get out of the way…

"Ngh!"

…

…

Dani opened her eyes to find Felicity in front of her, the sword buried in her gut, while she held Tina's spear, which had cracked in half while burying itself into Mark's gut, cracking through his skin, which had been almost impossible to break through…

" _T-Thank… You…_ " Mark muttered, smiling at Felicity.

"I-It's… Nothing…" She replied, smiling at him as the two shattered without a sound…

"M-Mark…" Dani whimpered, falling to her knees in shock… She didn't even notice as she was teleported out of the arena, with Alfie taking her place…

After a few moments, a wall broke down, revealing Kira, who was teleported next to Alfie.

" **So! Who's next?!** " Dani/Ellie asked, trying to push through the horror, feeling sorry for the girl.

"You are…" The gladiator hissed, as Alfie suddenly slumped a little, getting disoriented…

" **Whoa! I...** I don't feel so good…" A girl said as she appeared, falling flat on her ass. She had pink hair with blue eyes, with a small bust, around the size of Kira's.

"D-Dani?" Alfie stuttered in shock.

"Yeah? Wait… Why are you…" The girl asked confused, looking at her hands in confusion. She had pink hair and blue eyes, with a small bust, around the size of Kira's.

"D-Dani?" Alfie stuttered in shock.

"Yeah? Wait… Why are you…" The girl asked confused, looking at her hands in confusion.

" _This be goin' too far._ " Gem said to the gladiator, who shrugged.

"Time to fight!" He announced, as the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head, before returning, with her right eye a crimson red.

" **Watch out!** " She warned, voice returning to that of when she was inside Alfie, as her body shot forwards, getting knocked away by Kira.

"What's with you Ellie?!" Kira asked, holding her sword in worry.

" **It's not me! Alfie, six O'clock!** " Ellie called out, causing the boy to twist round and dodge the attack from Gem, who had thrown a single punch.

Kira frowned, trying to get a focus on Ellie so that she could stop her, hopefully without killing her…

"T-This is bad…" Alfie said, morphing quickly as Kira tried to get a focus.

" **WATCH OUT!** " Ellie shouted, as she shot straight towards Kira.

Kira flinched, activating her sword out of reflex, just as Alfie got in front of her, planning to push Ellie out the way, causing him to be skewered, while Ellie slammed into him, being stabbed in the gut.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted, horrified by what she had done.

"I-It's… It's ok…" Alfie told her, unable to breathe.

" **Yeah… T-Thanks…** " Ellie agreed, before the two shattered.

"No!" She cried, as she was flung from the Arena, Gem starting to look uncomfortable…

Dani pulled Kira into a hug, as the two started crying, devastated by what had happened.

Kage and Twilight walked into the square before anything else could happen, morphing quickly and getting ready to fight.

Gem sighed as he prepared, waiting for his partner.

" _Nnngh… Hey Gemi!_ " A girl said as she walked over, stretching out a pair of large reptilian wings, which Kage scowled at.

" _Don't be callin' me Gemi. It's Gem._ " Gem told her. " _Or should I start callin' ye Aqua?_ " He mocked, making her scowl at him.

" _It's Quari!_ " She snapped, glaring at him. " _And you'd do well to remember it you no good scoundrel!_ " She warned him, holding a large axe to his throat.

" _Fine._ " He agreed, rolling his eye annoyed.

Kage scowled as she morphed, Eclipse morphing with Twilight before his morph deactivated…

"Let's get this over with." Twilight muttered, feeling terrible.

" _Aye… I don't know if I can keep doin' this…_ " Gem agreed, looking down quietly.

Kage stepped forwards, glaring at Quari. "You're mine." She growled, extending her wings as the two took to the sky, getting ready to fight.

" _Heh, you think you can take me on? You can't even spit it out!_ " Quari mocked, dodging a crossbow bolt as the two flew around fighting.

Twilight stared at Gem, before rushing the pirate, punching him in the face and knocking him back.

Gem grinned at Twilight as he charged him with his Cutlass, slashing and thrusting, with Twilight knocking the blade away and dodging with only his fists.

Kage growled as Quari dodged her shots, firing more and more, faster and faster, until there was just a blur of metal bolts shooting from her crossbow.

" _Whoa! Jeez, watch it!_ " Quari shouted, dodging them all, a wingbeat causing some of them to shoot downwards… Going through the heads of Twilight and Gem, cracking through Twilight's helmet and being embedded there…

The two looked up in confusion as they started to glow, unaware of what had happened… Until they shattered.

"Gem! GEM! Damnit Gem!" The gladiator shouted angrily, slamming his fist into a wall, causing it to crumble, sending Kage flying into a wall with a snap of his fingers, and pulling Alice and Sophie into the field. "Let's see… How about… Lee." The gladiator decided, as a girl appeared from smoke, her hands burning in crimson fires.

" _Hi! I'm Lee!_ " She greeted cheerily. " _You can call me Lee though!_ " She told everyone, as Alice and Sophie exchanged confused looks.

"But… You just said your name was lee." Sophie pointed out.

" _Yep! You can call me Lee if you want though._ " She agreed, her hands moving as she spoke.

"…" Sophie sighed, before she and Alice morphed, not even bothering with the call.

Lee charged at Sophie, hands pressing into her face, overheating her systems quickly, making her bug out and spark, as well as causing her morph to fail.

Alice rushed Quari, blasting through a wing with her blaster and confining her to the ground, while Quari attacked with her axe, swinging it easily.

" _Stay still so I can kill you!_ " Quari shouted angrily, swinging at Alice multiple times.

Sophie had her mouth open in a silent scream of agony, trying to get Lee off of her, face melting and covering her eyes, circuits starting to fuse together…

Alice turned to Sophie, deciding she needed to end it quickly, pressing a switch on her blaster which turned it into a whip, using it on Quari, pulling her towards her, the axe flying up into the air. As she approached Alice quickly switched modes, preparing to fire… Until…

 _Shink!_

The axe fell down on top of them, slicing through them, as the two vanished instantly.

Sophie was shot out of the Square, landing next to DeeDee, who looked at her in horror, trying to help.

"This is getting boring… Let's see… Who's next…" The gladiator muttered, before turning his attention to the ground behind the team. "Ah… Those two will do." He decided, as a glowing door appeared in the air, spitting out Baku and Caleb, who slammed into the ground with thuds, already morphed.

"What… What's going on?" Baku asked, as he stood up, looking around. "And where is everyone?" He added, noticing that many of the group were missing.

"T-They're… They're dead…" Kira whispered, looking at her Morpher like it had betrayed her.

"Dead? How?!" Caleb asked, taking a step back in horror.

"They lost their fights and were eliminated." The gladiator said, snapping his fingers and summoning Lee's partner.

" _Hey, I'm Lee! But you can call me Lee though!_ " Lee said, introducing herself as the smoke began to clear.

"Who the hell are you?" A girl asked confused. She had long red hair, which went down her back, and red eyes… She was tall, with an impressive bust… She looked a lot like a mature version of Harry, though she was wearing what seemed to be a Japanese school uniform, instead of wizarding robes.

"H-Harry…?" DeeDee asked hopefully.

"You know my sister but confused me for her? Really?" The girl asked amused. "Sorry, but I'm not her. Where is she anyway?" The girl asked, looking around for the petite girl.

"She… She's dead…" DeeDee whispered, prying Sophie's face off and working on the circuitry.

"… What?" The girl asked quietly, horrified.

"She… She got stabbed in the gut… And… And she died…" DeeDee told her.

"WHO DID IT?! WHO HURT MY LITTLE SISTER?!" The girl roared, enraged.

"The guy who did it's gone now… He got killed… A-Along with my twin…" Eclipse said quietly, looking at his hands in sadness.

"Who got him?" She asked, noticing Kage sitting next to Eclipse, looking horrified. "Right… Then why am I here?" She asked.

"You're here to fight them! If you don't I'll just make you fight!" The gladiator announced.

The girl scowled. "Fine… My name's Mina, by the way." She introduced herself, glaring at the gladiator. "Let's get this over with." She muttered, grabbing something in her pocket.

"So… You're Harry's sister…" Baku muttered, looking her over, while Caleb glared a little.

"Yep… Can't believe she's dead…" Mina muttered, giving a sigh.

"Did you know she thought you were one of the three hottest people she knew?" He asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Huh, really?" Mina asked, smiling a little. "That's cute…" She muttered, before swallowing. "Let's get this over with then." She told the two, glaring at Lee as she pulled something out of her pocket, holding it up in the air. "Virgo Light!" She called out, being enveloped in a violet light before it faded, revealing she was now wearing a violet ball gown, holding a rapier in her hands.

Kira froze as she heard what Mina had said, breaking down into tears.

Mina pointed her rapier at Baku, giving a sigh of regret before she ran at him, Baku summoning to metal Sickles that looked somewhat like Crab claws.

"I'm really sorry about this, I really am." She apologised as she battled Baku, the two exchanging blows before moving back and repeating the cycle again.

"It's fine." He told her, slicing her arm slightly with his sickle.

"Fuck! You're going all out aren't you?" She asked, wincing.

"Nope." He told her. "All out would mean overloading." He explained quickly as Caleb tried to melt Lee's face, who tried to do the same to him.

"Ah, alright then." She accepted, thrusting her rapier forwards, hard.

Baku winced as the rapier dug into him, going through the other side, as his sickle tore through Mina's gown, digging into her flesh.

"… Ow… That… Ow." She muttered, as she started to glow. "What's going on?" She asked, as Baku did the same.

"I think… We're dying…" He muttered, as Caleb turned around trying to get to Baku, before they shattered, Caleb just barely missing him…

"Let's see… Who's next?" The gladiator wondered, looking everyone over curiously…

"I am!" A voice rang out, as everyone turned to the new arrival…

DeeDee gasped in shock as she saw the speaker…


	11. I wonder what the call was about

**AN: Hi… FIND THE CROSSOVER!**

Caleb's eyes widened at the sight of the speaker…

"Well, well, well… How did you get out?" The gladiator asked confused.

"Doesn't matter." The speaker said, stepping into the arena… "All that matters is that you stop."

"Harry?" DeeDee whispered, looking at the girl in hope.

Harry grinned as she turned to the endowed girl, a bloody scar in her exposed gut. "Hey DeeDee." Harry said, as DeeDee gave a sigh of relief, joining her quickly.

DeeDee glomped the petite girl happily, as Harry hugged her the best she could.

Lee scowled as she was swapped out by the gladiator for two more fighters…

" _Name's Rus. Any questions?_ " A bulky looking guy said, cracking his knuckles with sickening sounds.

"Just one, do you fight injured opponents?" Harry asked.

" _Yes._ " Rus answered.

"Oh…"

" _MynameisPiscwhatsyournameheyshehadabigchestthatscool!_ " A girl said, running circles around DeeDee, both literally and with her motor mouth.

Harry frowned, before grinning. "I get it." She said, getting everyone's attention.

"And what exactly do you get? There's nothing to get." The gladiator asked dryly.

"What's your name exactly?" She asked him, causing him to look flustered.

"U-Um… M-Mike…?" He said, making a name up on the spot.

"You sure it's not… Oh… I don't know… Mini?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Wait, Mini? Or Mini?" DeeDee whispered confused.

"Min-Eye." Harry muttered to DeeDee, who nodded.

The gladiator glared at the girl, before he started to clap at her. "You figured it out… What made you realise?" Mini asked curiously, shedding his armour and gaining a fancy suit.

"Well, you said yourself that Gem was one half. And then there's opponents like Ries, Lee, Quari… Also, every opponent has been linked to the Zodiac." Harry explained.

"How do you know that?" Kage asked quietly.

"None of us died." Harry announced. "When we shattered we were teleported to somewhere else, anything fatal was instantly reversed… I just wish I could have seen my sister… And not just on the screen we watched the fights on." She lamented.

"You didn't see her?" Eclipse asked worried.

"No, I escaped before she got there." She explained… "So DeeDee, you don't mind taking PIsc right? I can take Rus." Harry checked with DeeDee, who nodded, the two reaching for their Morphers in sync.

"I just have one question…" DeeDee said to Harry. "How is my great grandmother related to the zodiac?" She asked confused.

"You're related to the zodiac. It's through you guys." Harry explained.

"Oh! That makes sense…" She said, understanding, before the two activated their Morphers together.

"STAR'S ALIGN!" They called out, but instead of pushing their wrists forwards, they twisted the Morphers around a full 360 degree's. "OVERDRIVE!" They announced, glowing with light as they morphed, their suits crackling with coloured lightning around them.

Harry shot forwards, breaking the sound barrier multiple times as she shot around Rus, dodging his every hit and landing every one of her own blows.

DeeDee rushed at Pisc, who tried to dodge, rushing straight at DeeDee, getting hit by the Endowed girl every time.

" _ **How are they doing that? Previously they were getting beaten.**_ " Korrag asked confused.

"It's… It's called Boost Mode, it happens when we overload the gems by not morphing straight away, at least, that's one way to do it… It makes us much stronger, but… Well, any damage we take is doubled, maybe even tripled, so we have to be careful…" Dani explained, holding Kira's arm like a lifeline.

Harry shouted loudly as she started to hit Rus over and over again, his face becoming bruised and bloodied, his bones shattering and breaking out of his skin…

DeeDee kicked Pisc into Rus, where the two slammed into the dirt, starting to glow, as the lightning crackled even more, getting annoyingly loud…

The two Zodiac's silently shattered, fading away without a word, before the two girls fell to the floor, Demorphing and covered in blood, Harry's scar had torn open, and both girls were bleeding from their noses, mouths and eyes… Kira quickly got to them when Mini warped them out, checking them over and trying her best to focus Aura into them, attempting to speed up the healing.

In a flash of light, Felicity appeared, dropping almost on top of Dani, who hugged her happily. The two entered the arena, with Felicity adjusting her clothes to hide the stab wound that was on both her front and her back, not wanting to upset Dani anymore than she had already been.

Lee entered the arena again, with a girl who had a bloody bandage over her eyes.

" _I'm Lee, you can call me Lee Though!_ " Lee said, introducing herself again, even though it was getting annoying.

"You mean Leo." Harry said. "IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!" She exclaimed, pointing at Caleb, a little bit delirious. "Leo is a girl! Girl's are normally into guys! You're into guys! IT MAKES SENSE!" She exclaimed, before passing out.

"… _I don't have the heart to tell her that she's wrong…_ " Lee muttered, biting her lip.

"At least you're honest." Felicity noted. "Who's your friend?" She asked, watching the girl, creeped out by her.

" _I am Li._ " She said.

"Lee?" Dani asked confused.

" _She's Li with an I. I'm Lee with an E._ " Lee explained.

"Oh…" She nodded, understanding.

Felicity stared at Lee, noticing the flame's on her hands. "I guess I'll take you, if you're Leo, then I might as well fight you in place of the good Leo." Felicity noted, pissing Lee Off.

" _Excuse me?!_ " She growled, her hair poofing like she had stuck a fork in a plug socket.

"Well, Caleb's a lot better than you. Your flames are always active, so I'll bet your fists…" She trailed off as she appeared next to the girl, grabbing her hands and causing Lee to cry in pain, the flames snuffing out to reveal bloody and charred hands. "Are always burning." She finished, as Li stared at Dani, even though the bloody bandage was covering her eyes…

" _This won't take long…_ " She announced.

Dani quickly morphed, accidentally saying the wrong morphing call out of nerves. "Hawk Morpher! Energise!" She called out, realising her mistake as she transformed, gaining a pink suit that was badly damaged, quickly she morphed again, her Zodiac suit stretched over her first suit.

Li stepped towards her, intimidating the small girl, before she gulped, stepping forwards and shooting towards Li, head-butting her and knocking the bandage off…

Felicity grinned as she stomped on Lee's hands, grinding them into the ground as Lee cried out in pain. "Say Uncle!" She shouted, stomping as hard as she could.

" _U-Uncle! UNCLE!_ " Lee cried, trying to get away.

"LOUDER!" Felicity demanded, slamming her feet into Lee's hands harder.

" _UNCLE!_ " Lee screamed, as she started to glow.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Felicity yelled, picking Lee up and slamming her into the ground, then the wall, the glow fading as the two kept moving.

Dani looked at Li, staring into the dark empty sockets… She gulped, before her morphed failed her, the two suits causing each other to cancel each other out.

Dani kept looking into the suits, having an idea and approaching Li silently.

" _It won't work._ " Li told her, still staring right at her.

Dani focused, her hands glowing purple as they enveloped Li, causing her to scream in pain, before the light faded, two eyes now in Li's sockets, as she cried in pain, holding her eyes shut, Dani passed out, having used a lot of energy…

Felicity groaned as Li shattered, Lee following suit. "I wasn't done yet…" She muttered, picking Dani up and carrying her out of the arena carefully…

The group waited for the next opponents, but none came for a while…

"Hey! Where's the fight?" Felicity called to Mini who was sweating heavily.

"GIVE ME A SECOND!" He shouted, sounding strained.

The air seemed to rip, as a petite girl appeared, with dark purple hair, almost black, her eyes having two colours, her left one a brilliant green like Potter's or DeeDee's, while her right was hot pink, like Dani's.

"What the fuck? Where the fuck?" She questioned, standing up and looking around confused.

"Who are you?" Kira asked confused, not recognising her.

"My name's Virgo. Why?" She asked, before Kira practically snarled at her furiously. "Whoa! Jeez! What's your problem!?" She asked, backing away.

"She's a little… Well…" Felicity trailed off, not sure how to explain it, as Virgo's partner appeared… Looking identical to her, except for the maid outfit she wore.

" _Good morning everyone. My name is Vir._ " She introduced, bowing politely.

"… You sure you're not from Fairy tail?" Virgo asked.

" _Well, my name is actually Virgo. But because you're here I decided to go by Vir._ " Vir explained, turning to the girl.

"Ah… Alright." Virgo accepted, ignoring Kira's snarling getting worse.

In a flash of light, a figure fell on the ground, causing Kira to gasp and run over to him…

"K-Kira?" Alfie mumbled hopefully.

Kira hugged the boy happily, clutching him to her chest. "You're ok!" She exclaimed in joy.

"W-Well… E-Ellie's… Um…" Alfie trailed off for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked worried.

" **I ALMOST DIED!** " Ellie shouted, sounding like she was in tears. " **I-I died… Kira… I was dead…** " She sobbed into the girl's shoulder.

"But… You're here…" Kira pointed out.

" **I came back… But I know I was dead… I… There was a light…** " She choked out. " **I-I… I don't want to die…** " She sobbed, as Kira rubbed her back.

"It's fine… Just… Just let Alfie take over for now, ok?" She asked, getting a small nod.

" **Cuddle later?** " Ellie asked hopefully, not wanting to let go.

"I promise." Kira promised, as Ellie let Alfie take over, who quickly removed himself from Kira.

"I-I'm sorry…" He mumbled, apologising for something he didn't need to.

"You don't need to say sorry." Kira told him as they stood up.

"Sup! I'm Virgo. That's also Virgo but call her Vir." Virgo said with a grin, before she was filled in on the details by Vir. "Wait, we have to fight them?! That kid was having a breakdown! And he can't be more than ten!" She exclaimed in shock.

"He's ten." Kira confirmed.

"I'm not fighting a ten year old! I'm already dangerous!" Virgo told Mini, who shrugged.

Kira grinned. "Don't underestimate us." She said before flicking her wrist, summoning her Morpher. "Power of the Stars! CAPRICORN BOOSTER!" She called out, activating Boost Mode, which made her suit glow like a light, giving a calming feeling…

"S-Star's align… O-Overdrive!" Alfie stuttered out, activating boost mode as well, his suit giving off a feeling of darkness, dejection, like someone had been stood up at a date, or rejected, or worse… Much, much worse…

"Jeez… Show off why don't you…" Virgo shivered, looking them over curiously. "You power rangers or something?" She asked, grinning at the nods. "Sweet! I grew up on that shit! Wait, no I didn't! I didn't!" She quickly backtracked, remembering something and sweating bullets… And then she noticed DeeDee, getting instantly distracted as she drooled over the well-endowed girl. "Holy shit… She's hot…" Virgo whispered, forgetting what she was meant to be doing.

"FIGHT THEM ALREADY!" Mini yelled annoyed, getting Virgo's attention.

"Right!" She remembered, putting her hands together, and holding them behind as she tried to focus on something… "Kame…" She muttered quietly…

Kira ran at Virgo, planning to stop whatever she was doing.

Vir stepped towards Alfie, chains around her wrists as she swung them at him.

"W-Whoa!" He dodged, flinching a little as he tried to get away from her.

" _Do you dislike attractive girls?_ " Vir asked confused, puzzled at why he was trying to get away.

As soon as she said that Kira pounced on her, ditching Virgo and directing Vir into walls, slamming her into them furiously.

Virgo watched as Kira attacked Vir, continuing to focus. "Hame…" She muttered, a ball of energy between her hands, getting bigger…

" **Watch out!** " Ellie shouted to Kira, as Alfie dodged, Kira following.

"HAAAAOHSHITVIRIMSOR-" Virgo called out, firing a large energy blast at where Kira and Alfie had been previously, watching as it hit Vir, and rebounded on the force field, hitting her as well.

Vir smiled as she started to shatter. " _Don't worry… We'll meet again…_ " She promised Virgo as they both shattered.

Caleb chewed his nails hopefully as the next fighters appeared.

" _Come on! You don't need it!_ " A boy complained to a girl, trying to cut a large scorpion tail off of her back.

" _Yes I do!_ " The girl argued, as the two squabbled.

Caleb looked around, getting nervous. "Come on…" He muttered quietly, before a light emerged from behind him, a figure slamming into him and knocking him into the arena, looking each other face to face in an awkward position… "Baku!" He cheered happily, giggling for a moment as Baku grinned at him.

"I never thought I'd hear that Giggle again…" He whispered, as they got up, facing their opponents.

" _C'mon Scorps! I just wanna try!_ " The boy whined, making Eclipse freeze, before growling…

" _Canc, stop!_ " The girl said angrily.

"Cancer…" Caleb muttered…

" _Oh! They're watching us!_ " The boy realised, as they turned towards Caleb and Baku with sudden smiles. " _My names Canc!_ " He said cheerfully.

" _And I'm Scorp!_ " The girl introduced herself.

" _We're twins!_ " They said in sync, posing as they did so.

"Cute." Baku said with a chuckle, before taking a step at the glare he got from them.

" _WE'RE NOT CUTE!_ " They shouted angrily.

Caleb reached for his Morpher. "You realise we have to fight you right?" He checked, not wanting to beat up what looked like kids.

" _Yeah! Don't worry, we're tough!_ " Canc assured him.

" _Yeah, go all out if you like. We're not really kids, we're teens that look like kids._ " Scorp explained.

Baku grinned as he and Caleb grabbed each-others Morphers, activating them together. "STARS ALIGN! OVERDRIVE!" They called out together, releasing each other's arms afterwards. In just a few moments Canc and Scorp shattered, leaving the two standing there.

"… I thought it would be harder…" Baku muttered as he and Caleb re-joined the group, holding hands.

DeeDee groaned as she kept working on Sophie, having woken up when Baku and Caleb had entered the arena. "Come on…" She muttered, still bleeding heavily.

Sophie was still in bad shape, her face was badly melted, though DeeDee had fixed the circuitry, there was no way that she'd be able to fight or even be seen in public for a long time though, with the condition her face was in…

Sophie's eyes turned on, looking around, mechanical eye-lids blinking as she did so. "What… Happened?" She asked, her voice sounding more mechanical.

DeeDee lifted Sophie's chin upwards, checking her throat carefully.

"DeeDee? What's wrong with my voice? Why does my face feel weird?" Sophie asked scared.

"Your voice is fine… It just sounds difference because you don't have your face… It got melted… Real bad… You're fine though." DeeDee told her.

Sophie sighed, standing up shakily, being quickly filled in on everything. "Alright…" She nodded, as Alice appeared, a large scar going down the back of her neck, looking like Eclipse's scar had moved onto her back.

"Oh thank god I'm alright…" She gasped in relief, landing on her knees.

"Alice?" Sophie asked, getting the girls attention.

"S-Sophie?" Alice asked, panicking for a moment.

"Yeah… It's me." She confirmed, grabbing her Morpher and standing up.

Two figures appeared as the two entered the arena, Sophie lacking her face and looking terrifying without it.

" _Well, looks like the little Star isn't going to fight… Such a shame…_ " One of them said, a male wearing a suit and grinning evilly noted.

" _It's not that important, is it?_ " The other said, being a girl wearing black make up, a dark feeling coming from her, making Alice's hand go to her blaster in fear.

" _I guess not._ " The man agreed. " _Name's Capri_ " He introduced himself.

The girl was silent for a moment as she looked around. Capri elbowed her, causing her to look at the two. " _Oh, my name's Chus!_ " She introduced, smiling at them.

"Capricorn and Ophiuchus…" Alice muttered, getting nods… "Great…" She sighed, morphing. "Stars Align, Soul of Ophiuchus." She called out, morphing.

Sophie did the same. "Stars Align, power of Taurus." She called out, before grabbing a device at her waist, attaching it to her other wrist and activating it. "TAURUS BATTLISER!" She called out, gaining extra armour, with what looked like jet boosters on the back, with blue flames coming from them, though they weren't active yet… There was an axe sprouting from her hand, giving her easy access to a weapon. "Ali- Oh no…" She trailed off, realising Alice was stuck at low power.

"Shit!" Alice cursed as she dodged a large energy snake that Chus had just fired. "Without Twilight, Eclipse can't morph!" She realised.

"And without Eclipse, you can't enter Dark Mode!" Sophie finished, attacking Capri with her axe.

The two continued to fight, as a light appeared behind them, a silent gasp… And then a shout of happiness from Kage.

"Twilight!" Kage shouted, looking past Alice and Sophie, and at Twilight, who looked like he had just fought his way through an army and won.

Twilight stepped out of the arena, stopping before he reached Kage, as he and Eclipse morphed, and then, Eclipse, Twilight, Sophie and Alice all reached up in sync.

Twilight and Sophie reached for their Morphers, activating Boost mode, as Eclipse and Alice focused. The Ophiuchus gem overloading, causing Eclipse and Alice to gain power from both gems at once.

" **DARK MODE!** " Eclipse and Alice called out, as the two on two match became four on four, with Twilight and Eclipse helping out, Twilight and Sophie teaming up to take down Capri, while Eclipse and Alice fought against Chus, the dark powers of Ophiuchus being used against the three, and being used by them...

" **DARK RUSH!** " Eclipse and Alice called out, their voices distorted by Darkness, as they were enveloped in purple clouds, rushing straight through Chus, causing her to shatter instantly.

Twilight and Sophie grinned as they took Capri down, the four leaving Boost Mode/Dark Mode in sync and returning to normal.

"That's technically cheating. I would have been fine with an extra duo in the fight, but you used two from different groups." Mini pointed out. "Ah well, I won't judge, I am being a prick." He said, as the four had a group hug, grinning like idiots, even Sophie, her mechanical face showing emotion despite the creepy look.

Twilight, Alice and Sophie were kicked out the square, being Demorphed as well as Mini frowned. "I didn't do that!" He shouted, as two figures appeared, one held a bow, aiming it at Eclipse.

Eclipse gasped at the second one.

" _YOU CAN'T KEEP ME DOWN!_ " Kendall cackled, already morphed, and glowing with power, holding a bloodied and battered figure by the neck and throwing them to Eclipse, who caught them, finding Tina broken in his arms…

"Scorps…?" He whispered quietly, trying to wake her up.

"Eclipse. This is going to have to be a one on two." Mini announced, Tina lifting up and floating towards Dani.

"Can I have Alice help me?" Eclipse asked, as he was slowly covered in Grey clouds.

Alice quickly joined him, as she morphed, Sophie and Twilight doing the same to help them again, engaging Dark Mode once more.

" **Dark Mode!** " They called out, as the one with a bow kept pointing it.

" _My name is Sage… End this quickly._ " Sage said, pointing the bow up and firing it, as it shot upwards…

Alice and Eclipse both rushed Kendall, who fought at them, vanishing from sight randomly and reappearing somewhere else, only the sounds of running telling them that she was turning invisible…

" **FIGHT US!** " The two demanded, standing back to back as they looked for Kendall.

"If that's what you want!" Kendall agreed, appearing between them and trying to slice their necks open with scalpels. The two avoided the blades and continued to attack, eventually pinning her between them, and hitting her with everything they had.

" **DARK CRUSHER!** " They called out, completely destroying her, causing her to completely explode, instead of shattering…

They turned to Sage, who was still looking upwards, before the arrow fell, causing her to shatter…

The two grinned at each other, the dark powers of Ophiuchus surrounding them as they Demorphed, exhilaration on their faces, Eclipse pulling Alice into a tight hug which she returned instantly. While that was happening, Twilight had gone over to Kage and whispered something to her, causing her to hug him as well.

"Yeah, touching." Mini announced, gently removing Alice and Eclipse from the arena. "But I want to fight someone. Any takers?" He asked hopefully. Everyone looked at each other, too tired to fight anymore…

" _ **I shall fight you**_ " Korrag announced, walking forwards with his blade.

"First to land a blow?" Mini asked.

" _ **Of course!**_ " Korrag agreed, before they charged at each other, Mini dodging every hit, Korrag doing the same…

Eventually, the darkness started to crack, distracting Mini and letting him be hit.

"Ow! Good hit… Welp, the memories are just there. Go watch them if you guys want." Mini accepted, guiding them to a doorway that they all made their way towards, Felicity carrying Dani and Tina in her arms…

 **Memory**

The group watched as Potter, just a kid, was thrown into his cupboard, bloody and bruised… So many times…

The group watched as the Walrus man held Potter's hands over the oven, and then stomped on them, making Felicity feel sick…

The group watched as Potter stole a newspaper, looking at the rangers in their early days in interest, almost 11 at this point…

"Look, this was our first fight…" DeeDee noted, recognising the image of the five rangers being beaten easily by Eclipse, wearing the Ophiuchus suit at that point. "Is my chest really that big?" She asked, getting distracted as they watched the memories…

 **Few days later**

 **England**

A woman in a lab read a letter, eyebrow rising in interest as she read it over. "A brother… Hmm…" She mused, tapping her chin in interest, before turning to a phone, calling a number. "Johnny? It's Louise. I need something…" She said, as she explained something to the person on the other side… "Yes, I'm still hosting the Christmas Party, you bringing anyone? Oh, really? Congrats!" She continued her conversation as she wrote a response to the letter.


	12. That's a long name and MORE PLOT!

**AN: I need reviews. If I don't have reviews I don't know if you like the story…**

Potter groaned as DeeDee pulled him away from the crack in the floor, the group had been incredibly overprotective of him recently… Which was nice, since it was Halloween, and he could use the comfort… But still, it was smothering… "You really don't need to do this." He told DeeDee with a sigh.

"Yes I do." DeeDee argued, passing him to Harry before running off.

"Just so you, know, they're planning something." Harry told him, walking with him, and only really interfering when she felt it necessary, which was much better than the others, who wouldn't let him do much.

"Planning?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's not to do with you specifically, but they've been planning something." She explained.

"And… Who?" He asked, unsure of who she meant.

"DeeDee, Baku, Twilight, Eclipse, Tina and Alice." Harry told him, passing him a drink as they sat down.

"You really don't need to be so smothering…" He muttered, as they ate lunch.

"I know… But well, we all saw stuff and… Well, they're scared you'll get hurt. I'm more worried about your mental health and making sure you don't get badly injured." Harry explained, getting a thankful nod.

 **Somewhere in England**

The Woman sent the letter, having attached a package to it. "I hope she knows what she's doing…" She muttered, looking at a picture with a smile. "Then again… She's a McLachlan… And we always end up in trouble." She noted, putting the picture next to a row of other pictures…

 **Hogwarts**

Potter groaned as he sat down, having a large bruise on his head, having gotten a package dropped on his head by an owl, which contained what seemed to be a large black brick…

"You alright?" Harry asked him worried.

"Yeah… How's Tina?" He asked her, knowing that Tina had been in the hospital wing for the last few days.

"She's fine now, full recovery." Harry assured him.

As all the students waited for the feast to start, Dumbledore Stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"If I could please have your attention?" Dumbledore asked, as everyone watched him. "Thank you. Now, a group of students have asked me if they could put on a performance for you all, as well as do something done by the muggles, dressing up in costumes, I agreed of course, and now, before the feast begins… Let's enjoy the show!" Dumbledore announced, as the doors to the great hall burst open, revealing six figures, hidden in shadows as spotlights came from… Somewhere, shining down on them to reveal the Vandom's, Tina and Alice, all standing there with wicked smirks…

They were wearing costumes, with DeeDee sporting a headband on top of her top-hat, featuring devil horns, as well as a moving devil tail, which was flicking around like it was attached to her…

Eclipse wore a cloak, his teeth seeming much sharper, almost like fangs, there were red streaks running from his mouth like blood…

Twilight was wearing a business suit, a cane in his hands that held an orb, which seemed to have an eyeball like shape to it…

Baku had silver face paint on, little bolts painted in random spots, making him look like a robot.

Tina had a large scorpion stinger coming from her back, moving and pointing at people like it was alive… A lion's mane wrapped around her head, with her face sporting a horrid grin.

Alice had what looked like blood running down her face and over her eye, as well as a large chunk of hair missing, revealing a half-eaten brain in her head. Potter could faintly see what looked like a line running along her head, so she was likely fine…

DeeDee stepped forwards with the others, as music started to play from somewhere…

"We got all the ways to be,  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
We got all the ways to be,  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
C'mon!" They sung as they walked in, grins on their faces.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" DeeDee let out a small laugh as the students began to look unnerved…  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

DeeDee pushed forwards as the others stepped back, letting her sing, which was actually amazing, despite what would be thought.

"Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invitation!  
Friendly reminder, got my own kind of persuasion…" She teased, as many eyes went to her chest instinctively.

"Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehaviour." Baku noted, his voice sounding oddly mechanical…

""Happily ever after" with a little flavour!" Twilight continued, taking Kage's hand and kissing it smoothly, before dropping it and walking away quickly.

"Bad to the bone with even worse intentions," Eclipse sung, licking his lips as he and Tina walked alongside each other.

"We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenceless!" Tina announced, her tail stabbing into a table and cracking it open, the wood smoking with a hiss as the stinger left the table behind…

"A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated…  
So raise your voices and let's get it activated!" Alice sung, wrapping her fingers around Sophie's skull creepily, before releasing it as the six re-joined each other at the other side of the great hall.

"Long live having some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked!" They all sung, taking random objects and throwing them to the ground without a care.

"Apple, apple…  
Dip, dip.  
Wanna try it?  
Tick, tick,  
Take a bite, c'mon, be bold…  
Change the way the story's told!" Harry sung, her voice echoing as everyone tried to place it, clearly having practiced her own part in it.

"This time the dark is finally getting your attention!" Eclipse told them, as Purple smoke started to rise from the ground, a small trail coming from Alice…

"We're wicked by the book, and class is back in session…" Baku continued, his eyes seeming to glow…

"You like it, steal it." Tina announced, holding up a goblet, before it was snatched by DeeDee, who tossed it behind her.

"Gotta beat 'em to the treasure!" She warned, getting a glare from Tina.

"A rite of passage…" Twilight mused, spinning his cane around quickly.

"Bad just doesn't get much better!" Alice announced, throwing Twilight's cane into the air carelessly, where it was quickly caught.

The group all began to sing in sync again, facing forwards with determined grins.

"Long live having some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!" They sung, before the lights all went out, except for one, which focused on one person at a time.

"Great Grandma always knows best…" Baku sung, his voice going incredibly high.

"Show her, pass every test…" Eclipse continued, his eyes closed…

"Hear her, voice in my head!" Twilight warned, clutching his head in pain.

"Evil is the only…" DeeDee sung, her tail flicking around and seeming to get into a fight with Tina's.

"Real way to live!" They all sung together, the six grinning.

"We got all the ways to be...  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
W-I-C-K-E-D!" They sung.

"Let's go!" Eclipse sung as they headed for the door together, walking on the tables like the floor didn't deserve them.

"We got all the ways to be...  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
W-I-C-K-E-D!" They all sung together.

"Yeah!" Harry called out, as everyone failed to figure out who had chimed in once again.

"Long live having some fun!" They sung, with Harry chiming in after them.

"Having some fun!" Harry sung, as the school finally noticed it was Harry, as she joined them on their way out.

"We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked,  
With us evil lives on!" They sung, grinning the entire way.

"Evil lives on!" Harry echoed.

"The right side of wrong!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!  
Cruel and unusual  
We're taking control  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked!" They sung, as they reached the door, with Harry getting the school to chime in.

" _Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!_" They sung, somehow singing in sync.

"We got all the ways to be!  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
We got all the ways to be!  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
We got all the ways to be!  
W-I-C-K-E-D!  
We got all the ways to be..." They trailed off, as Harry sung the final lines… Her voice cutting through everyone as they left the hall.

"So many ways to be wicked…" She announced the door slamming shut behind them… To a stunned silence…

After a few minutes, they came back in, with everyone back in robes, Harry wearing DeeDee's horns with a grin and helping her sort her top hat out. As they sat down, everyone began clapping and cheering for them, getting smiles of satisfaction from them.

The feast started shortly after that, as everyone started to talk, as someone from each house had been in the song.

"That was awesome!" Kira told Eclipse as they ate.

"Thanks, we've been practicing it. We wanted to get Sophie into it but we never had the chance to ask, since there were the issues with DeeDee fixing her face." Eclipse told her.

"That would have been cool!" Kira complained, taking a drink.

On the Ravenclaw table, Twilight and Alice were grinning at each-other, high fiving and talking to the other 'Claws.

"So, how did you convince Professor Dumbledore?" One Ravenclaw asked curiously.

"I bribed him." Twilight said bluntly, digging into his food. "He's a sucker for his lemon things." He explained, grinning as he swallowed his food.

On the Slytherin Table Tina was talking to Alfie, getting stutter filled whispers back, as Ellie was currently in control of the body, enjoying the food just a bit too much…

" **Mmm…~ Soo Goooood~…** " She moaned as she ate, taking small bites and enjoying it more than she should have…

 **Few minutes later**

Everyone was eating and talking happily, before Potter looked around confused.

"Where's Dani?" He asked Harry confused.

"Huh? That's weird… I… Guess she's still in the bathroom? Wait, no. I remember now, that ginger prat upset her by saying that obviously muggles couldn't become ghosts in charms class." Harry told him, remembering how Dani had asked Flitwick if muggles could become ghosts, and getting an apologetic explanation as to why that was rare, and almost impossible to pull off…

The doors to the great hall burst open again, causing the students to all turn towards them as Professor Quirrel ran in panting.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He shouted, before he started to wobble… "Thought you ought to know…" He said, before he fell backwards, landing on the floor with a hard crack…

The students started to panic, before Dumbledore created fireworks from his wand, getting their attention.

"Prefects, please guide the students to their common rooms, while the teachers and I go to deal with this troll!" He announced, getting a growl of anger from Alfie and Tina, as they started to shout over each other.

"W-WE'RE IN-

"WE'LL BE KIL-"

"THE D-DUNGEONS!"

"-LED!" They shouted, as Dumbledore realised his mistakes.

"And the Hufflepuff's are near the kitchens!" Eclipse added, remember the kitchens were near the dungeons.

"Very well! The Hufflepuff's shall stay in the Ravenclaw common room, the same with Slytherin with the Gryffindors." Dumbledore decided, as the prefects led the way to the common room…

After a few moments, Potter froze, getting the attention of Tina and Alfie.

"W-What's wrong?" Alfie asked quietly.

"It's Dani, she doesn't know!" Potter realised, running off towards where Harry had mentioned Dani had been, Alfie and Tina following him quickly.

 **Girls bathroom**

Dani sat in the stall, taking deep breathes as she stood up, leaving it and washing her face in the sink… Sniffing for a moment she looked up, and up, aaaand up… At the large troll that was staring at her… "Umm… Hi?" She tried, before the troll swung its club at her, causing her to dodge it in fear.

"Dani!" Potter yelled as he ran in, with Tina and Alfie trying to help him, unable to morph due to the teachers having a chance of seeing them…

" _He's gonna die._ " A voice said, causing him to turn, finding nothing, and causing him to be hit by the club, sending him flying.

" _ **You fool! Look what you've done!**_ " Another voice said on his other side, as he turned, trying to see who was talking…

" **Oi! Pea-brain!** " Ellie yelled, as She and Alfie shared control of the arms, letting them throw rubble twice as fast. The troll turned towards her just as a bit of rubble hit in in the eye, blinding it in that eye.

Dani crawled under a large chunk of rubble, too upset to even try and help…

" _You're gonna die if you don't do something._ " The voice told Potter again, as he tried to see who was talking… Nothing, again!

" _ **Use the Morpher!**_ " The other voice told him, as his hand went to the brick, while his other went to the pendant, which turned into a pitch black gem, the box turning metallic black, with a hole for the gem. He pushed it in, as the box transformed into what looked like a phone.

Running on new instincts, he stood up, flipping the phone open and pressing a button on it. Holding up like a sword he called out, "STARS BREAK! Control of Cetus!" Before he was enveloped in a flash of light, followed by a wolf's howl.

Tina turned when she heard the howl, as did Alfie, Dani and the troll…

Potter was now wearing a suit similar to the rangers, with the Cetus symbol on his chest, his visor jagged and shaped like a wolf mouth. In his hands were a sword and shield, the sword being the one that Alfie had made for him.

"ZODIA BLACK RANGER!" He called out, stomping his foot down as he jumped into the air, landing on the trolls back, and jamming his sword into the beast's skull, causing it to fall to the floor dead… The suit vanished as he stumbled back, feeling incredibly sick…

"You… You ok?" He asked Dani, getting a nod as she crawled out from under the rubble, hugging him suddenly and making him smile a little, before he gagged, pushing Dani away from him as he threw up on the ground, his scar leaking a black ooze…

THUD!

 **Weeks later…**

Dani looked at the letter in her hand as she waited for Potter to wake up, she really wanted to show him…

"Hey Dani, he still out?" DeeDee asked as she walked into the hospital wing, holding a box in her hands that she put on the table.

"Yeah…" Dani nodded.

"Well, he's been moving and reacting more recently, right? So that means he'll wake up soon." DeeDee pointed out, leaving the hospital wing…

Dani watched Potter sadly, hoping he would wake up soon…

"Nngh…" She looked at him carefully, as he started to cough, eyes opening as he tried to talk. Dani passed him a glass of water, which he drunk gratefully, taking deep breaths afterwards. "D-Dani…? What's going on?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"You're in the hospital wing…" She told him.

"Why?" He asked, trying to remember.

"I… I don't know…" She admitted.

"You somehow drained your magical core dry." Madame Pomphrey explained as she walked in, casting a few spells on him and giving an approving nod. "You're perfectly fine now, well, you'll be quite hungry I'd say, but for the most part you're completely fine." She told Potter, before she left to go do something. "But you're not leaving yet!" She added as she vanished from sight.

Dani smiled happily as she held the letter.

"What's that?" He asked her, noticing it. Dani passed it to him, as he read it.

 _Dani,_

 _I've asked Johnny about it and he's helped me out, it's all done on my side, you just need to get him to agree to it. I've sent you the forms he needs to sign for if he agrees to it. If he does, make sure to bring him to the Christmas party._

 _Louise/Mum_

Potter raised an eyebrow. "Forms?" He asked, as she opened the box to show him a form.

Potter read the title of it as his other eyebrow joined the first.

"Dani… These are adoption forms…" He said quietly, looking at the girl confused.

"I… I asked my mom… She agreed to adopt you… B-But only if you're alright with that!" She explained, panicking somewhat.

Potter smiled, looking around before turning back to her. "Do you have a pencil?" He asked, giving her a grin that she returned, passing him one as he signed the forms, Dani helping him with certain parts that he wasn't sure of…

"Wait, what day is it?" He asked her, unsure.

"Um… It's November… We're leaving tomorrow for Christmas." Dani told him, as she worked with him to fill in the date.

"Wait, really?" He asked.

"No, we're leaving today. Dani I packed your stuff." Harry said as she walked in, passing the girl her trunk. "I also packed yours. You have an awesome owl." She told Potter, wheeling the trunk in and holding Hedwig's cage.

 **Hours later**

Potter got off the train with the others, as Dani guided him to a woman who greeted Dani with a hug, which she happily excitedly. The woman looked like she was in her late thirties, but the look in her eyes said otherwise…

"Hey Mom!" Dani greeted, hugging her excitedly, as the others waited for the hug to end.

"So, this him?" The woman asked, looking at Potter.

"Yeah! This is Harry Potter." She explained.

"We call him Potter though." Harry added.

"Hi." He said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Dani, you're sure you want this?" The woman checked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dani agreed, seeming much more confident.

"Alright then, when we get home we'll finalise the papers." She promised, before turning to Potter. "I'm Louise McLachlan, Dani's adopted mother." She introduced herself. "And, once we get this sorted out, your adopted mother as well." She added, giving him a smile.

" **Can we go yet? I'm cold.** " Ellie whined, having taken control of Alfie again, and poking her skin, shuddering in delight every time.

"Hello Ellie." Louise greeted, being used to this apparently. "We'll be leaving in a second, and no Harry, you aren't cheating. We're taking the car." She told Harry, who sighed.

"I'm not an adrenaline junkie! Why does everyone assume that I am?!" She complained as they headed to what seemed to be a limo.

"Did Johnny pay for this?" Dani asked curiously.

"Yeah, my car's not big enough for all of you." Louise agreed, getting into the back with them.

"Wait, who's driving?" Potter asked, before a head looked at him from the driver's seat.

"Sup! Name's Dani, call me D though, my cousins do." The woman introduced, her accent sounding American. "And yes, before you ask, I am the same Dani as the one in the back with you. She's from the bad timeline, I'm from this one." She explained, as the Limo started to drive off, heading somewhere.

"Is this beer?!" Eclipse asked as he looked at a bottle.

"Nah, root beer. I wanted to put beer but Louise wouldn't let me." D explained regretfully as Eclipse opened the bottle and started chugging it like an idiot. "Don't chug it, we've got some turns coming up." She warned as Eclipse emptied the bottle.

 **Hours later**

DeeDee groaned as she looked out of the window. "Are we there yet?" She asked hopefully.

"Almost. Just a little longer till we're at the museum." D replied, confusing most of them.

"Y-You mean… Science centre…?" Alfie asked confused.

"Yeah, right. Sorry, it's just that it's the same place we used to use as a base, and it was a museum back then." D remembered, sounding sheepish.

"Remember that time Mark got thrown into a wall there?" Louise remarked with a smile.

D chuckled. "Yeah, I remember that, not well though, being poisoned will do that too ya. Still can't believe Elisa actually liked him." She muttered, as the Limo stopped at a building. "We're here." She announced as everyone got out.

"Alfie, you wanna do the code?" Kira asked as he went to a keypad, typing in something carefully.

"T-There." He said, as a door opened in the wall, which everyone entered.

"I can't believe that you had a way into here all this time… How did I never realise?" Louise wondered.

"I-I was really quiet…" He explained as they entered a large lab.

"Alright, Rooms are the same as always for you guys. Potter, you ok with rooming with Eclipse?" Louise asked, turning to him.

"Umm… What?" He asked confused.

"My folks don't know I'm alive yet, and I intend to keep it that way. Kira stays with Alfie, but Twilight and I stay here. We used to stay at the other's places but… Well, it got risky. Dani was an orphan back in her timeline, so she stays here as well, plus she was adopted." Eclipse explained, as he walked to a door and opened it.

"Um… Alright." He agreed, entering the room with Eclipse as Eclipse put his trunk at the end of the bed.

"This is my bed. This is my side." Eclipse warned him.

"Alright." He agreed, accepting it.

"Hey, mind coming with me for a second?" Louise asked, as he left the room, noticing that Dani was there as well. Eventually they entered a room which looked like an office. "Ok, so you filled out the forms?" She asked, getting a nod as Dani passed them to her. "Good, I've sorted mine out. So we just need to sort a few things out. Like your name. Do you want to change it to my name, or do you want to keep it as Potter or what?" She asked him.

"Hmm… Could we do what Twilight did?" He asked hopefully.

"What? Oh, right. Eclipse let Twilight take Vandom as part of his name, and he added it to his old last name… You want to do that?" Louise checked.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"So, McLachlan-Potter, or Potter-McLachlan?" She asked him, as he thought it over.

"Potter-McLachlan." He decided, deciding to copy Twilight's decision.

"Alright then. Want to change your middle name or first name at all?" She asked.

"Not first name… Middle name…" He thought it over, trying to decide if he wanted to change it or not.

"How about two middle names?" Dani offered. "That way you can keep your old one." She pointed out.

Potter nodded, thinking… "Um…" He hummed to himself trying to think.

"Well… If you're going to be Dani's brother… What about Mark?" Louise offered carefully, watching Dani to make sure she was alright.

"But I saw Mark… He's a ghost… He has to be a ghost…" Dani whispered upset.

Potter thought of something quickly. "Mike?" He offered, as Dani turned her head, thinking. "It's similar to Mark, but that way I won't be replacing him." He explained.

"Mike… Harry James Mike Potter-McLachlan…" She muttered, giving a grin. "I like it." She told him.

"Alright then, Harry James Mike Potter-McLachlan it is." Louise agreed, writing it down carefully. "And there. I'll give these to Johnny, he'll do a bunch of legal crap, and then it'll be done." She told the two.

"Thanks mom." Dani said happily.

"You're not American. Did you get that from Harry?" Louise asked amused.

"Maybe…" She admitted with a grin.

Louise gave a chuckle of amusement, playing with Dani's hair for a moment before turning to Potter. "So… Potter's a bit… Eh… It's not very personal is it?" She noted, getting nods of agreement. "Mind if I call you Mike?" She asked.

"That's fine." He agreed, before turning to Dani. "Is it alright if you guys call me Mike?" He asked her.

"I'll tell the others for you. Oh this is gonna be great!" Dani said excitedly, dragging him off and talking incredibly fast.

Louise chuckled as she turned to her computer, typing something in and getting to work.

 **Harry's place**

Harry grinned as she hugged her parents, the two women grinning as well.

"So, have fun?" One of them asked as she checked her purple hair in the mirror.

"Yeah! It was great! It's a little annoying that I only get a few months a year here now, but… Well, it's only for seven years!" Harry admitted.

"Good, wouldn't want you getting depressed like your friend… How is she by the way?" Her other mother asked as she started to cook.

"Dani's fine. I think she's getting another brother soon as well! Oh, Mom, I need to tell you something." Harry remembered, turning to the purple haired one, who took her to her room to talk there…

 **Vandom house**

DeeDee grinned as she lay on her bed, making sure everyone was just as she had left it.

"Diana, have you seen my watch?" Baku called to her.

"Check your trunk!" She called back, pulling out a pillow case that she started to work on with a lot of threads. "And people say drawing faces is hard…" She muttered, trying to be as careful as possible…

 **A large mansion.**

Kira and Alfie separated, Kira taking a secret tunnel into the house, while Alfie walked through the gates, being met by a butler who took him to his room, telling him about what had happened in his absence. "And I do believe your young friend has already arrived in her room." The butler noted as he opened the door.

"T-Thanks Alfred…" Alfie thanked.

"It is no problem young master. Although I do wish you were called Bruce." The butler joked, winking at him as he closed the door and left.

"Your butler's awesome!" Kira told him as she sat on Alfie's bed. "But can we clean the tunnel? There's a ton of dust on my bed." She complained.

" **You never sleep in your bed, that's why.** " Ellie reminded her.

"Because mine is dusty!" She argued.

 **Audra House**

Tina walked into the house, putting her trunk in her room and heading to the living room to greet her parents. "Hey dad…" She said quietly, being pulling into a hug by her dad, who looked to be in her late thirties, but his eyes said much older.

"It's good to see you Tina." He said with a smile as he stood up from his seat and heading to the kitchen. "I was just about to make dinner." He explained as he got out the cooking tools. "Want to help your old man out?" He offered with a chuckle.

"Sure." She agreed, smiling at him and helping to cook…

 **A shop**

Dani looked at the clothes, and then at Mike, Previously Potter. "Hmm… What do you think Mike?" She asked, holding up a shirt.

"I don't know…" He admitted.

"Well, go try it on and we'll see what you think." She decided, passing it to him as she went to grab more clothes for him to try on.

 **Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore watched as the Blood Wards fell, his device flickering out for a moment before it started spinning again… A new connection had been established… He turned to a book he had been keeping for years now, it was a personal project he'd been working on… A large set of family trees… He held his device over the pages, until a certain face started to shine… He looked at it closely, reading the name carefully, and noting the new names that hadn't been there when he had added the name… "Hmm…" He frowned, adjusting his glasses as he read it again. "Louise McLachlan… I'm sure I've heard that name before…" He muttered, checking another page. "Ah, there we are… Louise McLachlan, daughter of… Hmm, Linda McLachlan, Nee Potter…" He realised, checking the page again, and sighing in relief. "So she's her daughter… That's why the connection was established." He understood… "If I had only thought to check…" He scowled, closing the book and focusing on the device… A sigh of regret emerging from his weary bones.


	13. DeeDee snogs people when they give ideas

**AN: I NEED REVIEWS! Give me reviews. Reviews that actually help, give me info… Not just, lol ok, nice, that sort of thing is annoying! This is a little weird… I've been writing this for a few days and… It's difficult…**

Mike looked at himself in the mirror, wearing a black t-shirt that had a wolf on it, his jeans were black as well, and incredibly skinny, with rips on the knees, which he found himself hating.

"What do you think?" Dani asked him.

"I don't like the jeans… Why would you buy damaged clothes?" He complained, as he was given an unripped pair through the curtain he was behind, changing into them quickly. "That's better, why are the jeans so weird?" He asked curiously.

"They're called skinny jeans! Completely different! Sorta like tights and jeans combined!" Dani explained, getting a sigh.

Mike rolled his eyes, trying to find his glasses. "Can I have my glasses now?" He asked hopefully.

"No! They suck!" Dani refused. "Plus, they're the wrong prescription!" She added, telling from just a glance.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"They're the wrong type." She told him, putting them in her pocket.

"Well how am I meant to get anywhere?!" He complained.

"I'll guide ya!" She told him, taking him by the hand, once he had changed out of them, to go buy the clothes…

 **Mansion**

Alfie groaned as Kira jumped on his bed, laughing happily as the springs creaked. "P-Please stop…" He begged, getting worried.

Kira pouted as she stopped, landing on the bed with a thump and getting up. "Fine… So! What should we do?" She asked, a cute grin on her face.

"U-Um…" He looked around nervously.

" **We gotta go soon!** " Ellie told them, breaking the silence. " **They're gonna be arriving soon and I wanna meet them!** " She whined as they climbed under Alfie's bed, taking a passageway out and to the base.

 **Harry's place**

Harry grinned as she sorted her hair out, making sure to keep it tidy.

"You ready to go?" Her purple haired mother asked, her other mother having gone out to do something.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" She agreed, wearing a blue dress that had been bought for her, it wasn't too fancy, but her mother had said that everyone would be wearing stuff like that.

"Alright, you wanna walk, or do you wanna go the fun way?" She asked with a grin.

"Fun way!" Harry exclaimed happily grabbing her mother's hand as she grinned at her.

"Alright then. Hold on!" She warned, before they vanished with a crack of electricity…

 **Vandom house**

DeeDee grinned as she looked in the mirror, wearing a dress of her own, which actually managed to contain her assets without difficulty. "There's no way she can resist me now!" She exclaimed, while Baku struggled to help her sort the back out, fiddling with strings for a few moments.

"There we go." He muttered, adjusting his own suit, fiddling with the tie.

"You look like such a dork!" DeeDee teased playfully, helping him with his tie.

"Dweeb." Baku teased back, a smile on his face.

"Doofus!" DeeDee said grinning.

Baku grinned at her as they looked in the mirror, before heading to the base…

 **Audra house**

Eclipse stood outside the house, waiting nervously for Tina. Eventually she arrived at the door, wearing a dress that seemed almost metallic, shining in the right places…

"Wow…" He muttered, eyes widening in shock.

Tina smiled at him, taking his arm and pulling him towards the base with a giggle.

 **Arokaze house**

Caleb and Felicity grinned at each other as they got out of their house, having dodged their siblings, well, sibling. The other sibling had helped them get the door open without their brother noticing.

"Remind me to get Sally another present." He told Felicity, who nodded as they made their way to the base, wearing formal attire of their own.

 **Base**

Mike groaned as Dani and Louise held him down, forcing him into a black tuxedo. "It's too tight!" He complained, trying to get free.

"Hold still! I have to wear one of these as well you know!" Louise snapped annoyed, trying to sort his tie out.

"You do?" Dani asked curiously, holding Mike's arms still.

"Legally I'm a husband. Also, dresses are really annoying for me, due to a few traits I've ended up passing down to my descendants." She explained to her.

"Oh! Cool!" Dani grinned as they finally sorted Mike's tie out.

Mike groaned as he tried to take it off, only to slightly undo it, allowing him to breathe. "I can breathe…" He gasped, clutching his throat.

"Oh! You couldn't breathe?" Louise asked, getting a nod. "Sorry." She apologised, messing with his hair as Dani ran off to go get changed.

"Remind me why I'm wearing this?" He asked, looking at the back of his tux, which had a wolf on it, appearing faintly in the light.

"Because it's tradition. We have Christmas parties every year. This year I'm hosting it. The suits are because we always wore suits." Louise explained to him, looking him over with a smile.

"But why am I wearing this? I'm not a ranger." He pointed out.

"Morpher." She told him, as he pulled out the black phone. "You have a Morpher, you've morphed. You're a ranger." She explained.

"… Alright…" He agreed, putting it away quietly.

"Good, now, they'll be here soon, so just wait here, ok?" She told him, getting a nod. "Alright, be back in a second." She promised, going to a door and opening it with a smile, wearing a red tux of her own.

 **Five minutes later**

Harry grinned as she appeared with a woman behind Louise, who tapped her on the shoulder, pulling her into a quick hug.

"Good to see ya!" The woman said happily, as Harry walked over to Mike.

"Hey Po-Mike!" She said cheerily, almost slipping up.

"What's with the dress?" He asked her.

"Wow, rude." She noted. "The dress is because Mom wanted me to look my best. What do you think?" She asked him happily.

"You… You look good." He admitted, giving a small smile.

"Thanks!" She thanked him, grinning at him.

Eventually, the team had all arrived, with only Harry bringing a parent.

"Do you know where they are?" Louise asked the woman, who grinned.

"Dani's not coming, kid got upset." She remembered, "other than that… They'll be sharing. Palinama's letting me have control tonight, she's not good with formal stuff." She assured her.

"Alright Steph, it's good to see you again." Louise said with a smile.

Mike looked at the wall, where he could hear something. "Do you hear that?" He asked, as everyone listened carefully.

"-Doka, stop that! No, stop it! Put that down! No, down! That is not a toy!" A voice said annoyed, apparently being ignored.

"I guess that's them." Louise muttered as she opened the door, before a man was flung in, a woman standing behind him as a small toddler held what looked like a toy wand, giggling happily. "Hey guys." Louise greeted.

"You're Louise right? This is the first time I've gotten to meet you." The woman checked.

"Hey Dalaria!" Steph greeted with a smile.

"Hey Steph!" Dalaria greeted back, turning to the toddler and trying to pry the wand out of her hands. "Uh… A little help?" She asked hopefully.

Alfie looked at the toddler, very obviously squealing on the inside.

" **That is adorable…** " Ellie muttered, staring at the toddler in interest…

"This is Madoka." Dalaria told them, finally taking the wand and putting it into her bag.

"Like the anime?" Sophie asked almost instantly, while DeeDee held her face in her hands, her mechanical features whirring creepily.

"… Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Dalaria muttered annoyed, while the man slowly stood up.

"Nngh… Because it's true?" The man joked, rubbing his head.

"Shush. You're the one that named her." Dalaria ordered with a smile.

DeeDee growled as she tried to get Sophie's eye's fixed on her face, failing every time.

"And yes, she is named after the anime. I thought it was funny." The man answered with a chuckle. "Names Mark, one of many actually. Let's see… There's M, MM… MMM? TM? TM. Call me TM." The man decided, giving a dorky grin.

" _ **Just as pitiful as last time we met…**_ " One of the voices noted, startling Mike.

Madoka babbled something that didn't make any sense as she pointed at Mike.

"T-That's adorable…" Alfie gasped as he clutched his heart, causing Kira to panic a little before she realised he was messing around.

"You like Madoka do you? She worms her way into everyone's hearts." Dalaria told him, guiding Madoka to him where the small toddler poked his hand, causing him to Squee in excitement.

DeeDee grumbled as she tried to sort out one of Sophie's eyes, making sure not to damage it too much.

"Why don't you just make a new face?" Mike asked confused, as DeeDee froze, looking between the face and him in awe.

After a few moments of that, DeeDee pulled him into a powerful kiss, releasing him and rushing off excitedly.

Mike fell to the floor gasping for breath as Harry helped him up.

"She does that whenever someone gives her a good idea. She's done it to Caleb before as well." She explained as Mike caught his breath.

"I was waiting for her to realise." Baku joked with a chuckle.

"I want my face back." Sophie complained, her optics glowing disturbingly.

"You'll get it soon Deku." Harry joked, poking Sophie's arm teasingly.

Sophie adopted a meek look, cowering jokingly. "O-Okay Kacchan…" She mock stuttered, as Harry burst out laughing, high fiving the robot.

"That was a good response!" Harry told her with a grin.

The door opened again as more people entered, as TM walked over to Mike, taking his arm and taking him away somewhere to talk to him, the wolf on Mike's tux seeming to move


	14. You still haven't found it

**AN: Hi. You still need to find the crossover.**

Mike looked at TM as the two stood outside the Science centre.

"So… You ever heard of Korrag?" He asked, confusing the boy, who shook his head.

"No…?" He replied, rubbing his eye confused.

"You sure?" TM asked him, looking at his eyes carefully.

"Yes." He confirmed, before TM grabbed him by the throat, eyes seeming to almost glow.

"You can't see him…" TM realised, dropping him, as his eyes started to glow colours that couldn't be named, staring at Mike's shoulder…

" _ **Ah… you can see me…**_ " The voice realised as a figure appeared, a knight, wearing purple and black armour, holding a sword in his hands calmly.

"Korrag…" TM muttered, reaching for something on his wrist instinctively, before stopping himself. "You died." He told the knight, sounding more like he was asking a question than stating it.

" _ **Yes, I did… Thanks to you and your friends…**_ " The knight, Korrag, confirmed with a nod.

"What are you doing here?" He asked warily, ignoring Mike.

" _ **I got a second chance… Along with another, who I firmly believe to be worse than I, worse than he who murdered a pregnant woman…**_ " Korrag told him, causing a woman to appear in Mike's hair, about to jam a sword into his head.

" _Awwww! Did you have to spoil it?_ " The woman complained, tugging on Mike's hair, throwing the Sword into the air playfully.

Korrag caught the blade and shattered it, the fragments fading harmlessly. " _ **You have no right to be here. Go, back to the eternal with you.**_ " Korrag commanded, as Mike and TM shared a confused glance.

" _Only if you go as well!_ " The woman teased.

" _ **I WAS REBORN!**_ " Korrag roared at her, before TM picked up the tiny people, shaking the woman a few times as Korrag climbed onto his hand.

The woman made a weird sound as she was shook around.

TM glared at Korrag for a moment… Before… Mike rubbed his eyes, trying to focus as everything started to… Go… Dark…

 **Inside the base**

Alfie grinned as he played with Madoka, passing her a ball and getting it thrown at him, before he repeated the cycle, having a lot of fun, Kira watching him happily.

"So, I've never thought about it, but how rich are you?" Harry asked Alfie curiously, as he tried to think, still playing with Madoka.

" **Let's see… Uh… Billions or something like that? Maybe more?** " Ellie said with a hum of thought.

"Wait, Billions?!" Tina exclaimed in shock, Eclipse turning his head automatically.

"Y-Yeah… **We have butlers! And maids! And a mansion! We OWN THE CENTRE!** " Alfie confirmed, Ellie taking over to point something out in annoyance.

"You're a billionaire, but can't afford to buy me a drink?" Baku complained jokingly.

"W-Well… T-That's Caleb's thing…" Alfie offered with a smile, getting grins from everyone.

"That's a good point." Baku agreed with a snicker.

"He had the perfect comeback for tha- Wait… Why doesn't he just buy parts for me then?" Sophie questioned.

"Y-You never asked…." Alfie pointed out.

"Ok that's a good point… But really, you couldn't just buy some better stuff out of the goodness of your heart? I literally crumple up because they used crappy metal!" Sophie complained to him.

" **That's not our fault.** " Ellie snarked.

DeeDee hummed happily as she ran into the room, tripping over a wire and landing on her chest, her assets giving her a soft landing. "Nngh…" She groaned as she stood up again, holding a face in her hands. "I finished it!" She announced, putting Sophie's new face on. It was almost identical to the last, with the added difference of what looked like a scar where Lee's hand had burned into the original face, it was small, with only small lines to represent the fingers, and very lightly at that. "Smile?" She asked Sophie, who complied. The face stretched into a smile, looking like a normal person that had been told to smile. "Alright… Let's just go through a couple tests." She decided, as she and Sophie made sure everything was working alright.

"So Caleb, your sister knows about the ranger thing?" Harry asked Caleb, turning to him curiously.

"Well, we think so…? She's a bit… Uh…" Caleb trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"She has the mental state of a child. Seriously. She's older than Caleb but… Well, she's mentally much younger." Felicity explained with a shrug. "But she's also got an eye that notices little things. Like the fact that our brothers ears are different sizes. Not even our parents noticed until she pointed it out." She told them with a snicker.

" **Wait really? Is that why he always wears a hoodie?** " Ellie asked curiously.

"Yep!" Felicity confirmed…

 **Somewhere…?**

Thirteen figures watched, residing inside of thirteen orbs, as a fourteenth floated into the ring… Slotting easily…

" _So, you've arrived…_ " One of the figures said, her hair flowing like a lion's mane in the wind of her orb.

" _ **Well, I had to take a slight detour… So… Motion to explain plan.**_ " The figure inside the new ring said, as everyone else exchanged glances.

" _Motion carried."_ A figure in a grey orb said, as the other figures sighed…

A figure cracked her knuckles, before beginning to explain the plan. " _So, as we all know, the Zords are sentient._ " She began, getting nods from everyone. " _Well, I had the idea of giving them spirit modes. Essentially shrinking down to pocket size, allowing them to have easier access to locations, and also the ability to learn._ " She explained.

" _The only issue is with how we can get to the Zords, since they're kept in storage when not used normally._ " Another one said, a large axe on her back. " _Oh, and Ries?_ " She said, turning to the figure that had spoken previously.

" _Yes Rus?_ " The figure, Ries, asked fearfully.

" _Don't touch my Axe ever again. Or stuff me into a guy suit._ " Rus warned angrily.

" _Ok…_ " Ries agreed quickly.

" _Alright then. Gem, Mini, any ideas?_ " Rus asked, turning to an orb that had broken in half, forming two semi-orbs that floated together.

" _Not a single idea._ " Gem denied, staying on his side of his orb and away from the other half.

" _Unfortunately not. I'm still working on fortifying the realm._ " Mini apologised, looking at a notebook.

" _I got nothing! Scorpy?_ " A young looking boy asked, turning to an orb that was a while away.

" _Wait your turn._ " The girl with the mane ordered. " _Perhaps we could do it at night?_ " She wondered.

The orb next to her was empty, with only broken chains inside of it…

" _Wait, where's Virgo?_ " One of the figures asked panicked.

" _SHE COMPROMISED THE REALM!_ " Mini shouted in horror, looking at calculations…

 **Somewhere else.**

I groaned as I lay in my bed, having had a strange dream… I turned to my side, feeling a strange weight… And then…

" _Hello Mistress!_ "

"VIR?!"


	15. Origin DeeDee

**AN: I keep trying to write stuff, and failing… So! How about, instead of actual story stuff! I just build on story information! Basically, this is gonna be an info chapter. Might put it in its own story, might put it in the main one. We'll see! Probably the main one though.**

 _ **Backstory loading; DeeDee**_

 _ **Loaded.**_

DeeDee Vandom, birth name Diana! Why is she the way she is?

When she was little, her twin brother ran away for an unknown reason, causing the young girl to become quiet and unresponsive… Almost following her brother's actions until her cousin moved in after an accident, managing to free her from the cage she had locked herself into… But you don't want to hear it, you want to see it, don't you? Very well…

Diana sat at the dinner table, picking at the food quietly, occasionally taking small bites, ignoring the conversations around her.

"Diana, we need to tell you something." Her father announced, trying to get her attention.

Diana's eyes looked up slightly, showing that they had her attention for the moment.

"Your cousin, you probably don't remember him, but he and his parents were in an accident… And, well… He's the only survivor. He's going to be living with us for the time being, maybe permanently. He's going to be taking Eclipse's old room." He told her, before she stood up from her seat.

"He's coming back! ECLIPSE IS COMING BACK! You can't give his room away!" She shouted, stunning her parents with the outburst, before she ran upstairs, locking herself into her room as fast as she could…

For the next few days she didn't leave her room, barely eating anything, other than what her mother was able to push through the small flap that was installed on the door, which was from back when the previous owner owned a cat…

Eventually, she heard noises, one's that she didn't recognise, looking through the flap revealed a boy, bandages covering his chest as he went up the stairs, Diana's parents talking to him.

"Now, Diana's in a bit of a bad mood, so please don't expect her to talk to you." Her mother warned the boy.

"Why?" The boy asked curiously, as Diana closed the flap carefully, listening through it.

"Well… The room you're moving into used to belong to our son, before he ran away… She never really got over his disappearance."

The boy nodded, before he and Diana's parents entered a room, the door oddly clean, despite having been in disuse for many years…

Diana scrambled over to her bed quietly, lifting up a small poster to reveal a peephole that allowed her to continue spying on them.

"That's odd, it's clean in here…" Her father noted, running his finger on the edge of the bed, looking at the lack of dust.

"We've left this room alone though…" Her mother added, frowning…

Diana silently gulped, having spent many a night in her brother's room, sleeping in his bed like it would bring him back… Keeping everything clean let her pretend he was still there…

"Weird, but it does help." The boy pointed out, gesturing to the bandages that covered his chest.

"True… Anyway, do you need any help getting everything sorted out?" Her father asked the boy worried.

"No, I'll be fine." He said, opening a suitcase and pulling clothes out, as the two adults left the room… After a moment, he turned to the peephole, giving Diana a nod. "You must be Diana." He noted, as she started to panic. "Well, I sort of need to get everything sorted out… So, if you wouldn't mind closing the hole?" He told her, as she quickly covered it back up, leaving him to his own devices.

Diana bit her thumb nervously as she rested her head against the wall, hearing him moving around…

A few moments later she peeked through the hole again, only to find darkness, apparently he had put something over it to stop her…

 **One hour later**

Diana lay in her bed, hugging her bony knees as she tried to ignore the outside world…

"Diana? I'm not sure if you heard us, but your cousin's here, and we'd really appreciate it if you came downstairs for dinner so that you can meet him." Her mother said through the door softly.

Diana looked at the door, before taking her really dusty jacket off, and pulling a small box out from under her bed, searching through it carefully…

 **Five minutes later.**

The boy sat at the table, looking at the empty seat, the plate of food sitting there untouched… "So… Diana isn't coming then?" He asked, as the two adults sighed.

"It doesn't look like it…" Diana's mother sighed, as she started to eat.

The boy cocked his head, hearing something… "Do you hear that?" He asked, as a noise started to move down the stairs… Eventually revealing Diana, who was wearing an old top-hat she had been given for her birthday as an attempt to cheer her up.

"Diana? Are you alright?" Her father asked, worried since she'd actually left her room.

"I… I'm fine…" She mumbled, sitting at her seat and eating quietly.

The boy looked at Diana. "So, you're Diana?" He asked her, getting a nod.

"Yeah…" She confirmed.

"My name's Baku. And no, I don't know what it's short for." He introduced, getting a nod from her. "What's the hat for?" He asked her curiously.

"It was a birthday present… To try and cheer me up." She admitted, picking at her food.

"It's kinda boring… Could use some decorations or something…" He muttered, before pulling pen and notepad from somewhere and sketching the top-hat quickly, before he added some gears, scattering them about in a way that made the top-hat look much more friendly and personal. "How about this?" He suggested, showing it to her.

"Huh… I like it…" She mumbled, smiling a little.

Baku grinned at her as they finished eating, before taking her hand and bringing her upstairs, going through bags and pulling out some gears, which they worked together to attach to the top-hat.

Diana turned to Baku as they attached the last gear, giving a smile to him. "Thanks." She thanked, getting more confident.

"It's nothing. Please don't hug me though. You're very bony and I'm bruised." Baku told her.

Diana nodded at him. "Alright…"

"Anyway, your parents said something about you being in a bad mood?" He asked curiously.

"I… I really miss him…" She admitted, hugging her knees.

"Alright. Anyway, you alright now Diana?" He asked her, giving a smile.

"Yeah… And… Call me DeeDee." She decided, giving him an honest grin…

Baku rolled his eyes, hitting her with a pillow playfully, which instantly descended into a full on pillow fight.


	16. Tommy's love life was bad

**AN: I want to continue this but my brain won't work… Also, some actual Potter canon is gonna be changed, so just be warned.**

Quirrel looked into the mirror worried, his master was angry for some reason… For multiple reasons…

"My lord?" He asked worried, getting a jolt of pain as his reward.

" _Silence! How could she be here…? She should be in her sixties by now!_ " His master hissed angrily.

"My lord? May I ask who you're talking about?" He asked in fear.

"… _Very well._ " His master agreed, deciding that it would do him well to explain his anger for once. " _I understand you are aware of my true past?_ " He checked.

"Yes my lord, I am aware of your… Heritage." Quirrel confirmed.

" _Good, now, when I was a child…_ " He trailed off, as he began his tail…

 **1937**

Tom Riddle, the future lord Voldemort, sat in his room, he was very lonely, but he didn't mind. None of the kids at the orphanage liked him, but he didn't really like any of them… He could do things, talk to snakes, he could hurt people with his abilities…

Well, there was one girl that was nice to him, but she was nice to everyone, so she didn't count.

"Tom? You coming down or do you want to eat in there?" A girl's voice came through the door.

"In here." He said, not looking up from the watch he had taken from a random person.

"Alright then." The girl said as she entered the room with a bowl of what was probably food of some kind… Even if it just looked like slop. The girl was slim and tall, with brown hair that went down to her neck, honey coloured eyes, with an impressive bust for a thirteen year old girl. She put the bowl on his bed, taking a moment to examine the watch. "You really shouldn't steal you know. It'll encourage those two." She told him, getting an uninterested shrug. With a sigh she stood up straight, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Tom turned to the bowl, eating quickly and leaving the bowl on the floor. Not even a minute later, the door burst open, revealing two kids that were slightly younger than him, he didn't really know them very well, but he had heard about them, and the entrance they had made when he was three years old. They were the twins that never left each-others sides, Mark and Dani.

"Hi! You're Tom right?" Dani asked, she was small and slim, looking like she was eight or nine instead of ten, with hot pink hair and eyes, a smile on her face.

"Yes." He confirmed with a dull look on his face.

Her brother spoke up next, his eyes and hair were black, with warmth in the darkness, hidden behind a stoic personality. He was more bulky than his sister, but not much, he also actually looked ten. "We've never actually met, have we?" He asked curiously.

"Because nobody likes me." Tom answered, unsure why he was answering them so honestly…

"Want to be friends?" Dani offered with a bright and cheery smile, thrusting her hand out without a care.

Tom looked at the hand, a refusal on his tongue… Before he stopped, remembering everything the two had done to him… Nothing. They had never done anything to him. No pranks. No bullying. In fact, they hadn't even said anything mean to him… "… Alright…" He accepted, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Awesome! Hey! You wanna go outside? Oh! We could find that old chemistry set and blow something up if you want!" Dani suggested, talking incredibly fast.

After taking what she had said in, Tom let out a genuine smile as he stood up. "How big of an explosion are we talking here?" He asked.

"Uh… Well, JJ won't let us blow up the building or cause permanent damage to anyone or the building, but as long as we don't do it near people we can make it as big as we want!" Dani remembered, as Tom left his room for the first time in a while…

 **Present**

"My lord? How is that bad?" Quirrel asked confused, not understanding why his master was angry.

" _I shall get to that, but yes, that is a pleasant memory._ "

 **1939**

Tom arrived back at the orphanage, having spent another year at Hogwarts… He hated that he had to go back to such a boring world…

"Tom!"

Then again… It wasn't all bad… He turned to see Dani standing at the door, wearing a bracelet on her wrist… Just like the one he had bought for her at the alley… "Hey Dani." He greeted, holding in his anger very well.

"You won't believe what happened while you were gone!" She exclaimed as she helped him bring his stuff to his room, Mark greeting him as he finished fixing a doorway that Dani had likely damaged in her hyperactive state.

"Try me. I go to wizard school." He pointed out.

"True." Mark agreed, joining them in Tom's room, which they had at some point turned into their meeting room.

"Anyway, look at this!" Dani told him, showing off the bracelet she was wearing, it had a pink gem in it, with a hawk inside the gem… Her favourite colour and animal… Tom's heart dropped like a stone into his stomach.

Mark showed off one on his wrist, it was blue with a dinosaur of some kind in it, which relieved Tom more than he had expected.

"What are they?" He asked, using a mask of normal curiosity to hide his swirling emotions.

"Well, basically they make us po-" Dani said, before being muffled by Mark, who gave her a look. "Oh… Right, we aren't allowed to tell you… Are we?" Dani remembered, checking with Mark who nodded. "Sorry Tom…"

"On the plus side, JJ got a crush on someone." Mark added.

Tom turned to his male friend curiously. JJ was the girl that had been the only one that was nice to him before he had met the two twins, JJ was a nickname obviously, as nobody could remember her real name. "Really?" He asked, knowing that JJ never crushed on anyone.

"It's a girl called Louise." He revealed.

Tom's eyes widened, knowing how much hate JJ would get for that. "Seriously? A girl?" He hissed, thinking he had misheard.

"Yeah. So don't tell anyone." Dani told him.

"I won't. Don't worry." He promised, getting a smile from Dani that made his heart flutter.

"Speaking of crushes…" Mark gave a grin that caused Tom's heart to slam into the ground, hard.

Dani's face went red as she started protesting.

"Dani's gotten herself a crush on a rich kid called Johnny." Mark managed to say as Dani tried to cover his mouth. Tom's heart cracked, all happiness evacuating in an instant as his skin paled…

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Dani protested, bright red as Mark grinned at her.

"You said not too, I said no such thing." Mark argued.

Unaware to the twins, Tom's hands had clenched into fists, as items around the Orphanage started to shake, his rage causing his magic to react… In his pocket, a plain metal bracelet started to heat up, burning through the box it was in, smoking pouring out of the pocket quickly, gaining their attention.

"Oh jeez!" Dani shouted as she tried to waft the smoke away.

"Stop that!" Mark told her as he coughed, the smoke being wafted into his face.

Tom's face turned into a scowl, before the burning box shot out of his pocket and into a wall, followed by him disappearing with a crack…

He appeared at a magical library, looking for ways to get rid of the boy that had gotten Dani's affection, stolen it from him! Eventually, he found a dark spell that might work, he grabbed his wand and got to work preparing his plan…

 **Months later**

It was finally ready. A combination of potions, spells and some cleverly placed traps… Luckily, Hogwarts held everything he needed, so with some smooth talking he procured his ingredients, and got ready for the next time he went back to the Orphanage…

 **Months later**

Tom arrived at the Orphanage, tracking the boy down and following him invisibly to a museum, where he found Mark and Dani relaxing with JJ and another girl that must have been Louise… He pulled out a potion, one that would make the drinker incredibly stressed and violent, pouring it into a drink that Dani had in her hand.

Dani took a sip of it, and then paused, taking another sip and frowning, before she closed the bottle, tossing it behind her lazily. Tom scowled, as she had barely taken enough for the potion to work…

Mark said something, causing Dani to scowl at him, showing that the potion was working.

Next, he opened a potion bottle, taking a hair from the boy and placing it inside the potion, then held it under Dani's nose… This one would make her see Johnny in the worse possible way…

Dani sneezed, ruining the potion as Johnny passed her a tissue and cup of tea.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, revealing she had a cold, which meant she couldn't smell the potion.

With a scowl, Tom closed the bottle, storming out angrily… He would need to get Dani's attention in a big way, show her that He was better than some snobby rich kid! And so began the tale of Lord Voldemort…

It was not an interest in power that drew him to the dark side, nor was it leadership or a hatred of the mundane… No. It was love. Love brought him to the dark side of magic, which eventually spread through him, corrupting him completely and driving him to strike for immortality…

 **Present.**

Quirrel listened to his master. "I'm… I'm afraid I don't follow my lord. Why are you angry?" He questioned.

" _Because… The girl JJ crushed on was called Louise McLachlan! And she has an adopted daughter that is traumatised, one that looks exactly like Dani did when she was eleven… And it can't just be similarities, because she has the same magical signature as the original Dani!_ " He explained in anger. " _It's the same girl!_ " He finished in frustration.

Quirrel's eyes widened, as he had an idea, searching through his many books, until he found what he was looking for. "Perhaps this could help my lord?" He suggested, as his master examined the book curiously…

" _Hmm… Perhaps…_ " He agreed, a dark chuckle in his tone…

 **Science Centre**

Louise gave a chuckle as she went through a book that had been put together by all the teams, with the newest team contributing their own files to be added.

"EF -D Dani?" Louise questioned, as DeeDee gave a grin.

"Well, there's already an EF Dani, which is D, and since our Dani is from a timeline where she's the only one left… It's the EF timeline, with only Dani left! So, EF -D Dani!" DeeDee explained.

"Heh, that makes sense." D grinned as she looked at a picture that sat on Louise's desk. "When'd you find this?" She asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh! I found it in the old files that Kendall left behind when she abandoned us." Louise explained, her face full of sorrow for a moment before she recovered. "She actually had all of our old team photos saved, just like she said she would." She noted, giving a smile.

Harry was messing with an old diary she had found in a small hatch, which likely hadn't been touched in years, only preserved by the sealed box it had rested in. "Who's Tom?" She asked curiously, as D's head snapped towards the old diary in confusion.

"Is that my old Diary?!" D asked in excitement, heading over quickly and taking a look. "It is! I thought I lost this ages ago!" She exclaimed happily.

Dani's eyes started to dilate, leaving pinpricks in the place of her irises. "T-Tom…?" She questioned, her heart speeding up to a speed that made it hard to breathe…

"He was a friend Mark and I had when we were kids. He was at the same orphanage as us. When we were twelve something weird happened… He freaked out over something and somehow set this box on fire. There was some weird melted metal inside of it as well as a note with my name on it. I never saw him again after that…" She explained, giving a thoughtful him.

"T-Tom… Riddle?" Dani asked, sounding terrified.

"Yeah. We have the same personal history, remember?" D pointed out, before noting that her smaller counterpart looked like she was about to break. "You ok?"

Dani started to shake as she burst into tears, Louise bringing her into a hug quickly, rubbing her back in a maternal way.

" **So that's where the split happened?** " Ellie questioned, confusing everyone as Dani nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, worried about her honorary younger sister, even though they were actually related. They just couldn't figure out what they were, since technically Harry's mother was the kid of Dani's cousin but then at the same time Dani was the kid of Harry's mother's mother's parent… It was weird.

" **Well, she's from a timeline with a change in it, a big one. I figured out what the change was.** " Ellie revealed.

Dani sniffed as she buried her face in Louise's shoulder, the small girl sitting in her adoptive mother's lap… "I-It was Tom… He came back after a while and… And… He killed them… He killed them all… J-Johnny… JJ… Louise… M-M… Mark…" She sobbed.

D looked shocked. "Seriously?!" She asked horrified.

"Y-Yeah… A-And… Then he… He…" She gave a choked sob as she started to cry even more. "He touched me… I-It was horrible… K-Kendall put me in the pod, s-she said I'd be safe…" She cried, as D grew more and more horrified and disgusted with her childhood friend…

"I thought you said that the person ignored you…?" Baku questioned, remembering something.

"I-I only just remembered… I thought he had ignored me but… I-I guess I just blocked out the memories…" She explained, her voice muffled by Louise's shoulder…

Felicities face turned dark, enraged beyond words at what she had heard… Instincts that she usually had a death grip on whispering to her to get revenge…

' _Avenge your mate_ '

' _Claim her_ '

' _Destroy him_ '

' _Destroy him!_ '

' _Show him what happens when he hurts your mate!_ '

' _Show him what happens when he hurts your pack!_ '

Caleb noticed the look in her eyes, which had turned slightly wolfish, her teeth becoming fangs… She usually had such a tight grip on that side of her instincts… But he could understand how she would let that grip be forgotten for the moment…

"What's his full name?" Felicity blurted out, confusing everyone, except for Dani who couldn't hear her.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Why?" D asked, confused by her random question.

Felicity grabbed a sheet of paper, which was grabbed by Ellie as she used one hand to write down the name, and then underneath it, she wrote out…

[Lord Earldom Vomit  
Dildo Lover Rat-Mom  
Mr Tom, a dildo lover]

Before she finally wrote…

[I am Lord Voldemort]

" **That's the guy that gave Potter his scar.** " Ellie noted as everyone looked at the name.

"He just can't stay away can he…"

"Seriously? My childhood friend turned into a bald nose-less creep?!" D exclaimed, getting odd looks from everyone…


	17. Mike's still passed out isn't he?

**AN: Hi.**

TM stared at the unconscious Mike on the floor, with no idea what to do.

" _ **You should probably check for a concussion.**_ " Korrag pointed out, as TM nodded.

"Right…" He muttered, checking Mike over carefully, having no idea what he was doing. His eyes were shining many colours, some of which were impossible to be seen by human eyes.

" _Magic Wikipedia? Magic ALIEN Wikipedia?!_ " Kendall exclaimed, as she annoyingly tap-danced on Mike's head, infuriating TM and Korrag, the latter of which jumped from TM's shoulder to engage the insane spirit woman in battle. WITH HIS SWORD! And that was pronounced, Sah-ward, for no reason other than it's funny.

" _ **WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH?!**_ " He roared, as he and Kendall started to fight, complete with cartoon dust ball.

TM frowned as water flowed from his palm. "I wish Jaylee was here… Her element is freaking life…" He muttered, trying to do his best to wake Mike up…

"Hey what's u-" Steph trailed off as she left the room, finding the dust cloud, with TM trying to wake Mike up. "Uh… What exactly have I just walked in on?" She questioned in confusion.

"Mike suddenly passed out, and Korrag's come back as a ghost that's fighting my cousin's friend's/mother's/other's creator who is also a ghost." TM explained easily, like that was a thing that made sense in some world.

"Uh… What? I… Uh… Can you please clarify?" She asked, confused by the explanation.

"Korrag and a crazy lady that created Louise are both ghosts, and Korrag's the lesser evil of the two, and they're fighting, and Mike passed out for some reason after they appeared." He repeated.

"Ok, I heard you, but I don't think I understand exactly why you're covering him in water." She pointed out. "You're both soaked." She added.

TM looked down, realising that the water was still flowing, quickly stopping and backing away, giving a sheepish grin. "Mind getting Jaylee? I can't wake him up… And I need to go dry off." He asked, before instantly melting into a puddle of water, giving Steph no time to give an answer.

"… I'll just… Go get her then…" Steph muttered, pulling her phone out and texting someone. "Wait, no! I forgot she's with Amy… Looking after Amy… Who I still need to tell Harry about…" She sighed, face-palming… "I'll just go fetch her for a second…" She decided, vanishing in a flash of electricity…

 **Inside the base…?**

Ellie hummed inside of Alfie's mind, having disconnected herself from the outside world. She didn't really get a chance to do it that often, so she enjoyed the alone time when she could have it.

"I should really get a body of my own…" She muttered, looking at a picture that had appeared inside of the home she had constructed… It was her when she had been pulled out of Alfie's body to fight him, from Alfie's perspective. "I'm so hot." She complimented herself, shooting finger guns at the picture with a wink. "Yeah… Heh…" She tried to laugh, but just gave a sigh, sitting in a chair she had made up at some point. "This sucks… The only time I get to talk to people is through Alfie, and everyone just sees me as an annoyance… I can't help, hell, I can't even morph when I'm in control!" She complained, putting her head in her hands.

' **A-Are y-you ok…?** ' Alfie asked mentally from the outside, heard only by Ellie, adopting the echo that Ellie usually had while inside of the mindscape.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just kinda… Eh…" She mumbled, shrugging. "I'll be out in a minute." She promised.

' **I-If you're sure…** ' Alfie mumbled, letting her think to herself…

 **In the base**

Alfie turned to Eclipse, who was on a phone, looking at things he could buy for his friends. Making sure Ellie couldn't hear what he was going to say, he shook Eclipse's shoulder gently. "E-Eclipse…?" He stuttered shyly, getting the aura users attention.

"Yeah?" Eclipse turned to the boy, his attention getted. Got. Attention got! Shut up! I'm not wrong! You're wrong!

"C-Could you… Um… I-It's about Ellie…" Alfie stuttered, trying to explain what he was saying.

"What's wrong with her?" Eclipse asked, a little worried about everyone's favourite annoyance, as well as his first student.

"W-Well… S-She feels useless… A-And s-she can't help w-when s-she's i-in control…" He explained.

"And even if she takes control after the morph, she doesn't get any of the benefits morphing gives us." Eclipse added. "Yeah, I see the problem… She can't really help us that much… Can't really fix that though, can we?" He shrugged.

"T-The g-gemini gem…" Alfie pointed out, Eclipse looking at his copy of what had once been a single gem.

"What about it?" He questioned confused.

"W-Well… T-Twilight s-started a-as a s-s-separate p-personality… R-Right? J-Just like E-Ellie…" He pointed out.

"What, you think Ellie could somehow bond to the gems? There's only two, and both of them are bonded, also, Gemini's theme is Duality, as in two, not three." Eclipse argued.

"Y-Yeah b-but… R-Remember t-the b-body s-swap thing…?" Alfie pointed out, Eclipse having a flashback to the event he had tried to forget…

"Ugh, don't remind me… Besides, none of us could use our powers." Eclipse remembered.

"Y-Yeah but… Y-You and A-Alice can still use t-the powers o-of your old gems… S-So… C-Couldn't E-Ellie get her o-own c-connection to G-Gemini…?" He asked hopefully. "N-Not enough to morph… B-But e-enough to help out and g-get her own b-body…"

Eclipse sighed, thinking. "Look, I get your point… And I care about Ellie just as much as you do, she's like a little sister to me, plus, her having her own body would let you have time alone, and let me get a better idea of her full potential with Aura." He explained. "So… I'll see what I can do, maybe I'll manage something in time for Christmas, maybe I won't be able to… When's your birthday again?" He asked.

"I-It was i-in September…" Alfie stuttered.

"Wait, seriously? And you didn't tell us?" Eclipse asked shocked.

"I-It was while w-we were all r-recovering from t-the fights w-with the Zodiacs…" He explained shyly, looking away embarrassed.

"So, you're eleven now, and we didn't even know…" Eclipse muttered, messing with Alfie's hair playfully. "You realise that at the first chance we get we're throwing you a late birthday party right?" He warned, getting a nervous nod. "Alright then, go have some fun squirt. I'll see what I can do." He promised, as Alfie went on his phone, watching a livestream from someone he was a fan of. As soon as he was sure Alfie couldn't hear him, he instantly texted everyone else and told them about the skipped birthday, as well as Alfie's question about giving Ellie a body, knowing that he would need help for this project…

DeeDee looked at the text, as she and Sophie worked on getting the robotic girl's face perfectly tuned to the new face piece.

"Huh… I could have sworn his birthday was next year…" She muttered.

"That's Kira you're thinking of." Sophie reminded her.

"Right, Kira. Heh…" DeeDee rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I wonder what we could do about Ellie though…" Sophie muttered, trying to figure just what they could actually do to help…


	18. Woof Woof! Ranger Vs Ranger incoming?

**AN: Hi. I've been out of the house for the last few days, and unable to write anything… Writers block is a jerk.**

Mike groaned as he entered the waking world, feeling heat covering his body, like fire… What was Caleb doing...? He groggily opened his eyes to see a woman kneeling over him, her hands emitting flames that were… Oddly not hurting him, in fact, they were making him feel better than normal…

"Good. You're awake…" The woman sighed, the flames vanishing as she stood up. "There, I helped." She announced to Steph, who was standing nearby. "Now take me home." She demanded, sounding angered.

"Alright, jeez… You still haven't forgiven me properly then…" Steph agreed, rubbing her neck nervously.

"No, I have sort of, I'm just in a bad mood." The woman explained, before she vanished, a spark of electricity replacing her for a few seconds…

"Who… Who was that…?" Mike asked, sitting up slowly.

"That was Jaylee, we… Well, we're cousins, but… We don't really get along that well, our personalities don't really mix well." Steph explained. "Also, I may have accidentally given her a daughter…" Steph added, talking incredibly fast.

Mike blinked in confusion. "Wait, what?" He questioned, looking at her confused.

"It's… It's a long story, but basically Harry has a sister she doesn't know about… And I'd prefer if you didn't tell her." Steph explained embarrassed.

"Ok…" Mike agreed, getting to his feet, getting a grateful grin from the purple haired woman.

"Thanks." She thanked, before she headed back inside…

Mike looked around, noticing marks in the ground that seemed to be symbols… "Huh…?" He knelt down, examining the markings curiously, running a finger across one of the symbols, he found it started to glow black… "Uh oh…" A moment later, the symbols were all glowing, as well as Mike's suit, the wolf on his back moving like it was alive… And then… Pain wracked his entire being, agonising him, black energy surrounding him…

 **Inside**

Dani, having calmed down for the most part, looked straight at the door as she hear Mike scream, her skin paling instantly.

"Dani? Is everything ok?" DeeDee asked, noticing Dani's reaction, not hearing the scream, as it had been muffled by something to her.

"It's Mike!" She exclaimed, standing up shakily and running to the door, followed by DeeDee.

 **Outside**

Mike's scream died down as the symbols stopped glowing, seen by Dani and DeeDee, who quickly attempted to get him inside for help, never noticing that one of the symbols appeared to be a wolf of some kind… Or that the boy's hair seemed to be slightly thicker and more like fur than normal…

 **Inside**

Caleb's face paled slightly as the two girls brought Mike inside, which Felicity noticed, her face also paling slightly, as instincts hardwired into their DNA awakened, requiring them to keep a tight grip on those instincts…

"You ok?" Baku asked Caleb, noticing the paling of the face.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine." He assured, covering his mouth for a moment with his hand.

"You… Really don't seem ok." Baku noted, giving Caleb a worried look.

Caleb gave Baku a look, one that was ruined by the fact that he looked ready to throw up.

Baku responded by reaching a hand behind Caleb's head, scratching his ear like he was a puppy, Caleb melting into Baku's hand instantly, adoring the touch and growling softly, a rumble in his chest. "Caleb, tell me what's wrong." Baku ordered softly.

"It's… Mike…" Caleb mumbled quietly, his eyes showing fear.

"What about him?" Baku asked, trusting his best friend…

"He… Alpha… Dominant…" Caleb gasped out, terrified.

"What do you mean Alpha?" Baku questioned, not understanding.

"He… He's the alpha…" Caleb tried to explain, repeating himself over and over again…

Louise looked Mike over, checking him carefully. "What happened?" She asked DeeDee and Dani.

"Well, Dani heard something, so we went to go check, and there were these symbols that glowed an- It's _glowed_ right? _Glew_? _Glowed_? _Glow-glow-glew_? _Glew_ sounds like it could be right, but I don't mean _glue_ like it's sticky. I mean _glew_ as in the past tense of _glow_. But maybe _glowed_ is right. It just sounds wrong, am I right? Glowed? Glowed? Glowed? Glowed? Glew? Glowed?" DeeDee had once again distracted herself, before Harry got her to pay attention.

"DeeDee, just tell us what happened." She reminded.

"Right! Sorry… Anyway, they did that, and then Mike was screaming, and he looked hurt so we brought him inside." DeeDee explained.

"His hair is all weird…" Kira noted, examining the fur-like hair on Mike's head.

"It is…" Louise agreed, examining it curiously…

"Guys? He smells like… Us." Felicity announced, causing everyone to look at her in sync.

"You mean like…?" DeeDee questioned, having the wrong idea.

"No. I mean… Like… Wolf." She explained, glancing away from Mike. "He smells of wolf. Alpha…" She revealed.

"Huh… I wonder…" Harry chewed her lip as she thought…

 **Hogwarts**

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he discovered the paperwork from an unknown source… This would be interesting… "Let's see… A young lady by the name of… Ah, Amy… Last name… Ah, apparently it's hidden… Odd…" He noted, wondering exactly why this had been delivered to his office… After all, a marriage contract was incredibly rare! At least, until he saw the second name, one that explained why it was there, but still not the source… "Harry James Mike Potter-McLachlan… Well, it seems like someone's trying to take away my trophy for longest name!" Dumbledore joked to himself, chuckling for a moment. "But who is this girl…? And why is it here… I know I say I'm the boy's magical guardian, but it's linked to guardians… A muggle guardian is still a magical guardian… Perhaps the creator doesn't know that?" He pondered, stroking his long beard…

" _I can answer that…_ " A voice whispered in his ear, but there was nobody there…

"Who's there?" He questioned, looking around.

" _Oh, I have many names… Monster, grandma… Kendall… I think a personal favourite is mom, hah, as if a little freak could be related to me… Besides, we aren't…_ " The voice whispered, disturbing the old wizard… " _But I guess I can tell you why it's here… It's because I wrote it… After all, I am technically family to the two kids, so I can arrange a marriage if I feel like it. Plus, It'll be interesting to see how they react and squeal like pigs ready to be butchered!_ " The voice cackled, before fading away… Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the contract, before he found his hand signing a signature that caused the paperwork to vanish, havin been completed…

"Oh. This… Is definitely a problem." Dumbledore realised, sucking on a sherbet lemon idly.

 **Arokaze house**

A girl who seemed to be 11, with what seemed to be blue hair, walked to the door, holding a lyre in her arms. She knocked on the door with a smile, as a small girl, around ten years old, with purple hair and teal eyes, opened the door, grinning at the girl.

"Hi Lyra!" The small girl greeted happily.

"Hey Nyx, you alright with the lesson happening so close to Christmas?" The girl, Lyra, greeted the other Girl, who was called Nyx.

"Of course!" Nyx agreed happily, grabbing Lyra's hand forcefully and dragging her into the house and up the stairs, into Nyx's bedroom. Nyx ran over to a draw and pulled out a lyre that was in good condition.

"Alright, let's get started the-" Lyra was cut off by a piece of paper appearing in front of her, plucking it from the air, she read through it, eyes widening as she did so. "WHAT?!"

"What is it?" Nyx asked confused, before Lyra showed her what it said. "What? Marriage contract? Is that a thing?" Nyx asked, not aware of such a thing…

"I guess… This is not good…" Lyra muttered, pacing a little in panic.

"We could always tell Caleb and Felicity! I'm pretty sure they befriended the guy on this." Nyx suggested, as she took her phone out, texting her big brother quickly to tell him the situation…


	19. Let's meet the other team

**AN: Hi.**

Caleb looked at his phone, grateful for the distraction he had been given by his sister texting him. "Huh." He blinked as he read the text, reading it a few times to confirm he wasn't hallucinating… "Uh… Guys? Mike's getting married." He stated, getting everyone's attention. Everyone, minus mike who was still unconscious, rushed to him, looking at the text he had been sent.

"A marriage contract? Who the hell is Amy Oliver Yōfu?!" Harry exclaimed, staring at the name in shock.

"Yōfu would imply you have a sister… But… Isn't Oliver the cousin of your mom?" DeeDee wondered, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, Jaylee Oliver. But… I don't get it… Why is that name there? It's weird…" Harry muttered, unsure of what this meant.

"Oh… This a bad time?" Steph asked, entering from wherever she had been.

"Mom, who the hell is Amy Oliver Yōfu?!" Harry demanded, rage in her blood red eyes.

Steph paled at the name. "Did… Did you say… Amy Oliver Yōfu?" Steph checked, fear in her eyes.

"Yes!"

Steph sighed, sitting down in a chair. "Ok, basically… Amy is my daughter." She explained, confusing Harry.

"So… She's Mina?" Harry asked, not getting it.

"No. She's around your age actually, if a bit older. I… Well, let's just say I was a bit stressed and Amy from my team was the one that ended up being sort of forced to help me…" Steph explained embarrassed. "Actually, Harry. You're the only child in my family line that didn't inherit a certain… Gift…" Steph noted, wondering why that was. "Anyway, why did you ask?" She wondered, before Caleb showed her the text. "What… The… Hell?! Whoever wrote this must know that they're technically related through adoption!" Steph shouted in disgust.

"Huh?" DeeDee oh so eloquently asked.

"Louise is my grandmother. Amy Jr's great grandmother. Louise is also Mike's mother by adoption. So, whoever wrote the contract is into ince-" She was cut off by Baku and Dani tackling her suddenly, stopping her from finishing that sentence.

"Do. Not! Say that word around Caleb and Felicity!" Baku hissed at her, before the two children stood up, returning to where they had been.

Eclipse was snickering at the two, who gave him a look that instantly shut him up, the former wielder of Ophiuchus shrinking like Dani when confronted with anything other than Felicity or Louise.

"Only I get to do that to Eclipse." Tina complained, a large amount of bandages around her arms, which had been hidden by her Hogwarts robes previously, though it didn't take away from the beauty that her dress revealed, instead, making her seem more dangerous…

"Whipped." Harry quipped, noticing how Eclipse didn't argue with Tina's statement.

"Anyway… What do we do about this?" Caleb asked, looking at his phone in thought.

"Well… What if we found Amy and got help from her and any friends she has? Maybe with some help we can find a way to break it." DeeDee suggested, her genius mind shining through her ditzy personality once again.

"DeeDee. You're a genius." Caleb stated, texting someone on his phone. "And… There. We now have a meeting with at least one of Amy's friends at some point." He stated, a smirk on his face.

" **How can you set that up so fast?** " Ellie asked confused.

"Well, our little sister has Lyre lessons with a girl around our age. They're pretty good friends, so we talk sometimes. Anyway, I remembered that the girl mentioned one of her friends at one point, and her name was Amy Oliver Yōfu." Caleb explained. "Apparently one of her friends is a cousin of mine." He added, reading the texts.

"We have a cousin?" Felicity questioned, trying to remember.

"I think so… Remember that girl that punched John in the gut and then threw him into the pool?" Caleb said to her, snickering at the memory…

 **Memory**

Caleb and Felicity watched as a girl, with dark cyan hair and red eyes, the eyes hidden under a pair of sunglasses, stomped on the foot of their brother John, before she proceeded to punch him in the gut, then picked him up and threw him out of the upstairs window, fortunately he landed in the swimming pool, it was still funny though. Especially with how it happened! John had walked past her, knocking her to the side without even realising, and she had freaked out completely, resulting in John going for a swimming trip in the pool.

 **Present**

"Didn't Nyx film that?" Felicity remembered, grinning.

"I think she did!" Caleb brightened up a little at the memory.

"U-Um… I-I j-just t-thought of s-something…" Alfie said, getting everyone's attention. "I-I h-heard s-some S-Slytherin's t-talking i-in… the c-common room… And… Um… T-They s-said s-something a-about h-how i-if t-two m-members of a marriage c-contract f-found d-different p-partners… T-Then the c-contract w-won't be able to w-work…" He explained, rubbing his wrists nervously.

"So… All we need to do is get Mike a girlfriend?" Sophie checked.

"W-Well… I-I think so…" Alfie mumbled.

"That adds up to what I've read in the common room." Twilight agreed.

"Well, it's all we've got at the moment." Alice decided.

"So… Think Mike's gonna wake up at any point?" DeeDee asked, looking at the unconscious boy curiously.

As if summoned by those words, Mike started to awaken, his amber eyes shining in the ligh- Wait. Amber?

"Guys…?" Dani whispered quietly, looking at Mike's eyes in fear. "Are… Mike's eyes amber now?" She questioned, getting sounds of agreement.

"Nngh… What happened…?" Mike questioned, sitting up, and rubbing his eye with a hand, which then transformed into a paw, along with the rest of his body becoming a black furred wolf, causing him to fall to the floor with a yelp.

Caleb's eyes shrank into pinpricks, staring at the wolf that was in front of him.

Baku reached over to Caleb, scratching him behind the ear again, letting the boy relax just a little bit.

Felicity bit her lip in a style similar to Harry when she was stressed, trying to stay calm.

The wolf that was formerly Mike looked around in a panic, trying to stand up and failing completely, whimpering sadly.

A high pitched squeal started to emerge from the room, coming from non-other than… Alfie.

Alfie was squealing excitedly at the wolf, eyes practically shining in excitement.

" **He's always wanted a dog. This is the next best thing.** " Ellie explained through the squeal, while Caleb, Felicity and Mike covered their eyes in pain.

" _ **BE QUIET YOU INFERNAL BRAT!**_ " A voice roared, before Korrag appeared on Mike's muzzle, pointing his sword at Alfie, who quickly shut up. " _ **Good… Now then… Continue the discussion.**_ " He ordered, getting off of Mike and making his way onto a chair arm…

 **Somewhere…**

"Aaaaand… SCRATCH!" A girl ordered, wearing a pair of headphones as she and some other girls played music, the headphone girl remixing it and swapping out disks whenever she felt like it, the others trying to keep up with her.

Another girl dropped a disk as she struggled to keep up, before the remixing girl shot her leg out, catching the vinyl disk on her foot and kicking it into the air, catching it and placing it on her deck. "Sorry!" The girl apologised, her glasses shining in the light.

"It's fine Sunny!" The remixer grinned, playing the new song and getting into her groove.

"Don't call me that." The girl said annoyed, giving a look of annoyance.

"Whatev. This is gonna be totally wubular!" The remixer announced, turning up the music to full blast and proceeding to drop the sickest and most wubular beats of all time.

Outside of the room, two adults were standing by the door, listening to the music calmly. Well, one of them was. The other was dancing like a complete idiot, with added arm flailing.

"Drew, you're going to get yourself hurt." One of them told the other, and was promptly ignored…

"Amy! You getting this?" The remixer called, wearing a set of purple shades that covered her eyes.

"Yeah I'm getting it." A girl, Amy, responded, holding a camera in her hands…


	20. Ellie get's a surprise

**AN: Let's get this show rolling!**

Mike, still a wolf, paced in a circle, being watched by Felicity and Caleb while the others tried to figure out how to change him back to normal, Korrag meditating as he tried to remember what had caused the transformation….

 **Korrag's memories…**

Korrag stood facing his fellow knights, sword and shield at his sides.

"Korrag, we understandeth thee can transform into a wolf with thy earthly charm." The knight in black said, facing the young knight, who was clad in purple armour.

"Aye, t's an ancient beshrew from mine own ancestors." He confirmed, his eyes glowing underneath his armour.

Now, the armour was definitely not that of a traditional knight, but instead was made up of a suit that was made of a spandex-like material, covered with metal plating which gave protection but not sacrificing flexibility. The helmets were completely alien in nature, made up of a material that seemed almost alive, but metallic… The visors were black, and impossible to see through on one side, but clear on the other.

"Well then, showeth us what thee can doth." The knight in pink ordered, her voice intelligent but not stern, commanding but kind.

Korrag closed his eyes, before his armour seemed to melt into him, as his body shifted from a human to that of a wolf-like man, which then shifted into a wolf…

 **Present**

Korrag snapped out of his meditation, remembering how to activate the change. " _ **I know how to change him back.**_ " He announced, vanishing from sight.

Mike the wolf sneezed multiple times as he started to glow, before he returned to his original human form… With a few changes, his hair was still fur-like, his eyes were back to being green but now possessed amber flecks in them, his teeth were more like fangs as well as many other internal changes, such as new wolf instincts.

Mike gagged as he started to cough up a black sludge, similar to the ooze that had leaked from his scar during the troll incident… DeeDee quickly slammed a jar over the sludge, containing it inside of the jar easily, putting it into one of the many machines that sat in the lab of the base.

DeeDee hummed as she let the machine scan it, leaving it to do what she built it to do.

" **What was that?** " Ellie asked curiously, asking what everyone was wondering.

"I don't know, but it's not good." DeeDee responded, trying to keep the machine working.

" **I should have expected that.** " Ellie lamented.

Mike rubbed his head with a groan. "So… What did I miss?" He asked, having been unconscious for a while.

"Well… You're getting married." Caleb told him, trying his best to sound like he was discussing Mike's daily routine.

"Wait, what?!" He exclaimed in shock, before Caleb showed him his phone, and more specifically, the picture on it. "Who's Amy?" He asked confused.

"My half-sister apparently." Harry stated annoyed.

Steph gave a nervous laugh, looking off to the side. "Someone apparently wants you to marry your family." She warned Mike.

"Family?"

"Louise is my grandmother, Amy is my daughter, Louise is her great grandmother, Louise is your adopted mother. You're related to her." Steph explained.

Mike's face turned pale at the thought, not at all interested in such a thing.

Dani's face developed into a scowl for a moment, which quickly vanished.

"Don't worry though. We're going to see if Amy's friends can help us break the contract. One way is to get you a girlfriend." Baku assured him. "Or boyfriend, depending on your preference." He added afterwards.

"I… I don't really want that." Mike said, more than a little panicked by the contract's existence…

"Well, we have until… You turn thirteen, so we have a while to find a way out of it." Caleb told him, which helped a little.

 **Next day**

Eclipse was working on something, DeeDee was scanning her machine, Harry and Sophie were watching anime together and Dani was keeping an eye on Mike for some reason.

"Let's see… I wish I knew her aura type… That would make it so much easier…" Eclipse complained to himself.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked curiously, walking over.

Eclipse looked over to the boy. "Oh, I'm just working on something for Ellie. It's not going well, especially since I don't know her aura… I at least know which one isn't her Aura… The Light Aura. Light Aura's don't mix well with Light Aura's, and Alfie and Ellie used their Aura's to power Sophie's battliser with Kira… Which means that Alfie and Ellie have the Dark and Neutral Aura's…" He trailed off at that thought.

"So… Ellie is a natural at Aura right?" Mike asked, having an idea.

"Yep. Why?" Eclipse confirmed.

"Well, you're the same, and you have a neutral Aura… Right?" Mike pointed out.

"Huh… Plus, the Neutral Aura is a half Aura, so it must be her." Eclipse realised, going back to what he was working on, finding it much easier now.

"Where is Ellie anyway?" Mike asked confused.

"Alfie's at his mansion with Kira and Ellie. Something about his parents having a meeting with an investor or something." Twilight explained from where he was reading his book. "Kira's with him because it's safer for her to stay at the mansion while he's there." He added as an afterthought.

"It also gives us time to figure out what to buy everyone for Christmas, as well as plan how to get Ellie a body." Sophie called out from where she was watching anime with Harry.

"I've already bought all my presents." Harry commented, having spent a lot of money to get everyone a unique gift that wasn't just clothes…

 **Christmas day**

Mike's eyes slowly opened, before they were forced open by Eclipse yanking him out of the bed by his arm, causing him to slam into the floor face first. "Ow… Why did you do that?" He complained to Eclipse, yawning as he did so.

"Do you know what day it is?" Eclipse asked excitedly.

"Uh… No." Mike shook his head, having tried to figure out what he had forgotten.

"It's Christmas." Eclipse reminded him, tossing him some clothes to wear as he left to go to the lab, which the team used mostly to hang out and relax at.

Mike quickly got dressed, heading to the lab to go see why Eclipse was so excited.

There wasn't much of the team there, only having Eclipse, Twilight, Mike, Kage, Sophie and Dani at the moment, since everyone else was with their family, and Kira was either still asleep or spending time with Alfie before they headed to the base.

"Why are you all so excited?" He asked confused, as Eclipse looked under the tree, passing out presents to everyone.

Eclipse froze. "What do you mean? It's Christmas!" He repeated, not getting why Mike was confused.

"But why are you excited?" Mike asked, having never had a real Christmas.

"This is my first Christmas since I was a little kid, also, presents!" Eclipse explained, acting somewhat childishly.

"This is also the first Christmas for most of us here. I'm a personality thing from Eclipse, so this is my first Christmas, Kage spent most of her life in a forest as far as I'm aware, Sophie was built after the team first formed, and Dani's from another timeline." Twilight added.

"I've never really had a Christmas so… I just don't get it." He said with a shrug.

Eclipse rolled his eyes, before he held up a present. "Come over here, you want your presents right?" He asked, making sure there was somewhere for Mike to sit.

"Wait, I've got presents?!" He asked shocked, having not expected that.

"Of course you do! We got you presents, and there's also some that aren't from us." Eclipse told him.

Mike joined the five of them around the tree, a present was placed into his hands by Eclipse, everyone watching him as he opened it carefully.

It was from DeeDee, and it was what seemed to be a small metal wolf. It was incredibly well detailed as well.

"Knowing DeeDee it's a machine." Eclipse warned him, just before Mike found a small switch behind one of the ears, turning it on.

The wolf started to move, looking around curiously, not leaving Mike's hands, where it just barely fit. It started to sniff Mike's hands, before it looked up at him, giving a small bark and curling up in his hands. Mike carefully put the wolf in his lap, where it leaned against his leg happily.

"She made a robot wolf? Now all we need is a robot boy and we'll have one of everyone on the team." Sophie joked, opening a present from Harry. "Seriously?!" She exclaimed excitedly, pulling out a large sealed box of Manga and Anime's, all of which were in perfect condition. "How did she get them?" She wondered, clutching the box to her chest happily.

"She probably ran there. She can break the sound barrier, so I wouldn't put running to Japan just to buy you that past her." Twilight noted.

"Umm… Here…" Dani said quietly, handing Twilight a box. He opened it carefully, finding a book from the 30's that had been lost due to the wars around that time.

"How did you…?" He asked her confused.

"DeeDee opened a rift for me… My world might be destroyed, but that doesn't mean the books weren't saved… I managed to find a copy in an old building… Mom checked it for me, it's safe to hold." She explained shyly.

Twilight stared at the book in shock for a good few minutes, before looking at Dani, giving her a genuine smile. "Thank you. I… Thank you." He thanked, not knowing how to thank her.

Eclipse passed Mike another present, which was opened. It was from Eclipse this time… It was something that Mike didn't recognise for a minute, but then realised it was a wand, since he had had to use a practice wand until he could get a new one. "It was difficult to get the materials, but once we got them it was easy." He explained. "The wood is Ebony, and the core's made from Aura Crystals I got from Alfie, Ellie and Kira, they all fused together before I could figure out what they each were but… I think it'll suit you pretty well." He told Mike, who gave a weak smile.

"Thanks…" He thanked, a little embarrassed that Eclipse had made him a wand.

"It's nothing." Eclipse told him.

More presents followed.

DeeDee had gotten Eclipse a diary, since he had a bad habit of brooding. For Twilight she had gotten him a notebook, since he was constantly taking notes. For Kage she had gotten her a coat with a patch at the back to cushion her wings when they were closed. For Dani she had made a device that would apparently prevent nightmares, which slightly worried Mike that his adopted sister apparently needed a device to stop nightmares… For Sophie she had gotten her a set of extra faces, which prompted Eclipse to burst out laughing.

Before they could get to the other presents, Alfie and Kira arrived, which prompted Eclipse to run to the room he and Mike shared, bringing back a metal box. "So, I had DeeDee help me make this, but it's my present. Alfie, can you and Kira put Aura into this for me? Mike, you do the same." Eclipse asked, as the three did so. After about a minute of that, the box started to smoke. Eclipse placed it on the floor, before a cloud of smoke burst out of the box, taking the form that Ellie had had when she was separated from Alfie, but it was just smoke.

On a whim, Mike pushed his Magic into it, having figured out the trick while Eclipse had taught him about Aura. The smoke quickly took the form of Ellie, with flesh and skin.

The body blinked surprise, touching it's face in confusion. "I… Have a body?" It asked in Ellie's voice.

"E-Ellie…?" Alfie asked confused.

The body looked up, seeing Alfie. "No way… I have my own body!" She exclaimed happily.

"Good thinking Mike, I didn't think we'd need magic to get the body stable." Eclipse said to Mike, who gave a small smile.

Ellie turned to Mike with a giant grin. "Thank you SO much!" She said happily, before she unexpectedly pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss…


End file.
